I Won't Run Anymore
by IveGoneCompletelyMad
Summary: How have I been roped into all of this? All I wished for was a change of pace, not a change of life! I can't handle all this demon stuff! And... what exactly am I? I'm no demon... I can't be! so why are they? ... I'm scared... I'm scared! But... I can't keep running... Rated M for later chapters. (gore, blood, blah blah.) A MephistoxOcxAmaimon romance.
1. Part 1: Delivery

_It's so hot_ … how long have I been travelling for now? I don't know entirely, but I know it's enough for the soles of my feet to be hardened and sore. I can feel blisters forming around the toes too, the only part that feels soft. I removed my shoe and massaged the – _as expected_ \- rough skin of my heel. It hurt to the touch as I turned and plopped the aching appendage into the fountain I was currently sitting on, my second foot taking the same ritual.

" _Ah_ , that's sooo much better!"

A smile stretched across my face, almost ear to ear at finally being able to take a rest. My aching feet soon soothing under the weight of the cold water. I took out my notebook and pen and marked off the places I had been. Seems like there's only one place left. Taking a look inside my Naruto messenger bag and staring at the only labelled package, _I was right_. Great, just one more then I'm done. I looked back to my notebook; _True Cross Academy_. That was the prestigious school for rich kids if I'm correct. I groaned before throwing my shoes back onto my wet feet, appreciating the coolness it left and begun walking towards the direction my map suggested. May as well get it over with fast, then report back to work. I should be let home then. I might grab an ice-pop on my way back.

"It's like a thousand degrees…"

I groaned again, pushing raven locks from my face before picking up my pace, the thought of an ice-pop treat fueling me. The large building soon came into eyesight, it wasn't exactly hard to miss, as it was the biggest place in True Cross Academy Town after all. The closer I got, the wider my mouth became. It was **_HUGE_**! It looked to be made of old alabaster stone, with beautifully decorated arches lining the oil painting like building. This was the first time I've seen it up close, only being able to see the steeple from where I worked. I slowly walked up the steps and into the air conditioned corridor, releasing a small sigh of contempt. _This felt great_ … I smiled and looked down at my paper, reading the room number I had to deliver to. By the looks of it, it was the principal's office. I rose a brow, why would the principle… oh _whatever_. I was too excited about getting home to care why the man in charge of the most popular building in the town wanted cakes and cookies. Maybe a staff party or something?

"Fuck it…"

I made my way up many sets of stairs, reading door rooms as I passed. I was grateful for the air conditioning or I feel I would have died from heatstroke on a set of stairs.

"Principle… Principle… Ah, here it is! Principal's office."

I read the nicely printed gold Benegraphic Calligraphy on the door before my mouth opened slightly… was… was that engraved in _real_ gold?! I got closer and ran my finger over the oak wood, sure enough I could feel the indent where the words lay, cold to the touch. _It was_!

"Holy shit, just how loaded _is_ this guy?"

I shook my head and rapped my knuckles on the door, getting my professional composure back. A loud _'Come in_ ' came from the other side of the door and I took that as my Que. I pulled on the door knob – _which was also made of gold_ \- and let myself into his…office? Uhh… Did I get the wrong room? It looked like a teenage otaku girl's room! I looked at my paper then back to the number written on the door, no it was right. Over on the left side was a desk filled with paperwork, a large chair behind it. A gold name tag sat on the desk with the name ' _Johann Faust V'_ written on it. I guess… this really is the principal's office. The chair turned around and a man wearing a …I want to say suit? Faced me. He had hair the colour of violets and tired looking forest green eyes. He smiled lightly showing slightly pointed incisors. _Ouch_ , I'd hate to be his wife…

"I haven't seen you before young lady. May I ask what brings you to my office?"

He patted across the table, indicating to the chair in front of his desk. I made no move to sit, but regained my composure quickly.

"Hello sir. I'm from Happy Bakery, and I'm here to deliver your order."

I followed with a typical forced work smile, keeping appearance for the shop. Mr. Faust blinked for a second before smiling widely and lifting himself from his chair, making flamboyant movements.

"Ah yes, I remember someone saying those would be delivered today. Thank you very much miss-"

He gestured a waving hand towards me, indicating he wanted my name. I was dumbstruck, he was the first person to ask for my name. Granted I hadn't been working for the bakery for very long, but still…

"Uh, I'm Alice."

"Ah~ A _European_ belle! I thought as much with your accent. Don't be so shy my dear! Please come in!~"

 _Shy_? I wasn't shy, I was stupefied! This man was… _eccentric_ , to say the least. In an almost robotic movement I closed the door and walked further into his office, avoiding empty sweet wrappers before digging through my bag and pulling out the man's order and placing it on his desk. I felt a light pull on my bag and turned with stunned eyes to see the principle eye level with the hem of my bag, examining every detail with a sparkle in his eye.

"Ah, a fine anime this is!~ And such a well-designed bag, where did you get it?~"

A sputter of nonsense left my lips for a moment. I didn't know how to deal with this man!

"I… I got it from a friend back home. It was a birthday present."

"And what a fine friend they must be!"

He shot upright as he said that, making me recoil from his sudden movement and height. He was easily 6ft and easily towered over my 4'9 figure. I looked up at him as he stood with a fist to his chest before looking down at me for a moment. A toothy smile reached his face again. _What now_?

"Heterochromia Iridium."

 _Come again_? I merely blinked at the man before he dropped suddenly so he was eye level with me. I recoiled from him again.

"Ah~ your eyes belle. They are eccentric!"

 **YOU'RE** eccentric! _Oh I wish I could say that out loud_ … I could feel perspiration starting under the stress I was currently undergoing. I can't _deal_ with this!

"One blue and one green… How utterly wonderful!~ It's such a rare gene you know?"

"Is it?"

It was more of a statement, I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to _leave_! But I know my boss would get mad at me if Mr. Faust called my work place up to complain that I had run out on him while he was in the middle of speaking with me… he is an incredibly _important_ man after all…

"Oh yes, and how lovely it looks on you!~"

"Thank you… Uh, Mr. Faust?"

"Hmm?~"

I peered around him and looked at the back of a head of a green haired man I watched stride in through the window a second ago. Mr. Faust turned to see what I was looking at before letting out a shriek at the man digging through the boxes I had just brought.

" _Amaimon_! Don't you dare! Those are for the party this weekend!"

The man known as Amaimon turned his lazy ocean gaze the Mr. Faust. He looks like he doesn't give a damn about Mr. Faust's warning.

"But brother…"

" _No_! You have all that I left you in the other room!"

"But it's gone…"

" _ **WHHAAAAT**_! You ate it all?! Some of that was for me too you know?!"

Tears streamed down Mr. Faust's face as he waged his finger at his brother in a scolding manner, abuse spurring from his lips. _This is my chance_ …

"I can see you're busy, please excuse me Mr. Faust!"

"Hey wait-"

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying as I bolted through the door, escaping the school 3 minutes sooner than it had taken me to get in. Once in the street I didn't stop running, I ran all the way back to the shop. _That man was crazy_! And there was something off about him and his brother. I can't place what, but I guess it didn't matter. I wasn't going to see him again no doubt.

 ** _~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~_**

"So is that her brother?"

" _Yes_ , granted she hasn't been in the city for long, but I could sense her as soon as she entered the barrier. What a peculiar little human indeed."

"Do I get to play with her?"

A malicious smirk crossed the violet haired demons face, a shadow crossing over his ivory features.

"Now what kind of brother would I be if I said no?"


	2. Part 2: Pet

It had been 3 days since my encounter with Mr. Faust and I had almost completely forgotten the encounter. I was currently in the kitchen of Happy Bakery icing some hot-cross buns; I had made them for the staff shortly after I started working here as a thank you gift and they fell in love with the sweet bread treat; so now we sell them in the shop. I was more than happy that I got to bring a bit of home with me to Japan. My mother used to bake these all the time, after all. I inhaled the scent of the icing crossed cakes. Bread, currants, icing... _So nostalgic_ …

"Alice, we have a delivery order for you."

I blinked at my manager, confusion etched onto my features.

"But I'm supposed to be working the kitchen today."

"I know, but the man said he just _had_ to have the pretty eyed girl to deliver to him again!"

Pretty eyed gi- _don't tell me_ … My manager winked a brown eye at me, wiggling her round bum lightly.

"You sure are a lucky one, catching the eye of Mr. Faust!"

 _Dammit_! I dropped the tube holding the icing, raising a frosted hand to cover my face in shame. _Why was he calling me_?! I looked desperately at the manager, clenching my fists to my side.

"But _Kira_ is the delivery girl today!"

The manager placed her hands on her chubby cheeks, a small blush covering them.

"I know she is, but when he made the request in such a distinct yet needy manner I just _couldn't_ refuse him! He sounds quite taken by you Alice dear."

"But he scares me!"

The manager folded her arms over her chest with a smile, looking off into something I couldn't see.

"I know he can be quite the handful but he is a paying customer my dear."

Despite her smile; her tone was icy, meaning there was no more words for me to say unless they were ' _okay'_. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, just let me get changed then I'll go."

" _Wonderful_! I'll have Kira cover you kitchen shift. After this delivery you can get yourself off home. Thanks a lot!"

Well that was one upside I guess, I got a half day. With a sigh I quickly changed out of my kitchen wear before picking up the cake order and heading towards True Cross Academy for the second time this week. I hope this didn't become a regular thing.

It wasn't long until I stood in front of the principles door. A feeling of déjà vu washing over me, hand raised in a knocking position. Just _do_ _it_ Alice, get in and _out_. I bit my lip as my knuckles rapped on the door, but to my surprise I didn't get an answer. I tried again but got the same response. Was he not in? I opened the door and peeked my head into the office, I saw a thousand sweet wrappers but no Mr. Faust.

"Hello? Happy Bakery delivery."

I walked fully into the office and looked in the blind spots I couldn't see behind the door. _Nobody_. Not a soul. I grinned, happy with the outcome and walked over to the table and placing the cakes on it. I then took out my notepad and begun to write a note for Mr. Faust letting him know I had been and gone.

 _Squeak_ …

 _Eh_? I looked up and around to the door but no one was there. _Strange_. I thought I heard it squeak open.

 _Squeak_ …

I blinked, the noise was coming from next to me… I looked down and saw a little green hamster, quick to pull a face at it. Could you get _green_ bred hamsters? I don't think so… Maybe he was someone's pet and they dyed him?

 _Squeak_ …

I smiled and cooed at the little thing. I was a soft touch for small cute things. Being fluffy was just a bonus.

"Hey little guy, what're you doing running around here?"

I ran a finger down its small spine as it lay down, chubby belly fanning out as it enjoyed the contact.

" _Oh_ , you're just the cutest little guy aren't you?"

I picked the hamster up in my hands as it looked at me with little pink eyes. I smiled back at it and begun to fuss the small poof ball with cuddles and pets. He seemed to enjoy it, small squeaks emitting from him every once in a while.

"He seems to like you, belle."

I jumped lightly, turning to meet the evergreen eyes of the principle. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, realizing what he'd just walked in on.

"I'm sorry for just barging in here, no one answered and I was just going to leave you a note..."

I looked down at my chicken scratch handwriting which only read ' _dear Mr. Faust_.' I had gotten caught up with the green ball of hamster fluff after that.

"Do not fret Belle~ I'm glad I managed to catch you before you left. It seems Amaimon did a good job at keeping you here."

 _Amaimon_ , wasn't that the name of his brother?

"You… named your hamster after your _brother_?"

It came out more drone then I wanted it to, but I couldn't help it. Mr. Faust waved his hands in a nonchalant manner.

"Well, you could say they are exactly the same, belle."

I guess with the hamster being green he did resemble that Amaimon guys hair colour. I held out the soft creature to Mr. Faust, an embarrassed blush returning to my face.

"I'm sorry for touching your property."

A hearty laugh left the man's throat, sharp teeth becoming visible and making me cringe. They looked like _wolves fangs_. And I found it very unsettling.

"No, no belle~ don't fret over such a trivial matter! In fact, why don't you keep him?"

I tilted my head slightly, and I swore I saw the hamster do the same thing. _I must be losing it_. Mr. Faust gave a feigned heartbroken look and a dramatic flailing display of his arms.

"You see as the headmaster of True Cross Academy I simply do not have time for the little fellow.~ And such a heart-breaking thing it is that I cannot shower him with the love and attention he deserves. But _you_ my belle~"

He cupped my hand that held the hamster in his warm cotton gloved ones, causing me to step back a little, albeit only managing to stretch my arm out fully to get away from his presence.

"You are _exactly_ what he needs. _Someone to play with_."

Was it me… or did he direct that sentence to the _hamster_? He was an unusual man, so I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he did. He released my hand and I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I… I don't know Mr. Faust, I mean…"

"Na-ah-ahhh belle, I won't hear any of it. I know Amaimon will simply _love_ playing with you."

I don't know why, but that sentence sent a cold chill down my spine. There seemed to be something cynical behind it. The hair at the back of my neck rising at his cool tone. I shook it off as nothing, he's only giving me a hamster. It must just be the way he speaks sometimes. Everyone has their quirks after all.

"Alright then, thank you very much for the gift."

"And thank you for delivering me these delicious sweets again! I must say my brother wolfed the last batch down like there was no tomorrow!"

"O-oh, I'm glad he enjoyed them."

I felt pride build up in me, a cheesy grin making its way to my face. I had made that batch of sweets, and it made me happy when people enjoyed them. He nodded lightly before waving his gloved hand at me, retreating to his desk.

"You're very welcome, but I'm afraid I must now bid you auf wiedersehen, as I have a lot of work to catch up with."

A sad sigh left his lips as he plopped himself at his desk, interlacing his fingers and resting his head on them as he stared me down.

"Err, yes. Goodbye Mr. Faust."

I turned and left his office quickly, clutching the small hamster to my chest. What the _hell_ just happened?

"I guess I better go home…"


	3. Part 3: Attack

" _Why don't you just take it?!_ "

"I told you I don't _want_ it!"

"I've seen what's in your bank account! You can't live the rest of the month on that!"

" ** _Stop looking through my mail_**!"

I clapped my hand over the brunette boys head, causing him to face plant the floor. From his pathetic position he shakily held up the envelope in his hand.

"T-take…it…"

" _Geez_ , you sure are stubborn Daiki…"..

He shot up off the floor, his print still embedded in the concrete and grabbed me by the arms, his face inches from mine.

" _I'm_ stubborn?! Just take the money woman!"

"Make me!"

He begun to try grabbing at my pocket to stuff the money filled envelope in it but I moved away from him each time he grabbed for it.

"No… Daiki, go away!"

I couldn't help but giggle and he smiled, this quickly turning into a game.

"Take my _moooonnneeeeyyyy!_ "

" _Noooooooo_!"

He dove at me, thrusting the envelope into my cleavage. My face went beet red as I stammered for an insult to throw at him. He merely laughed and rubbed the back of his brunette locks.

"Well, cash or credit, I don't care. Ha-ha!"

My face went even redder if possible and I removed the envelope from my chest, smacking him over the head with it.

"You pervert!"

He merely laughed at my response and winked an emerald eye at me.

"Yet you love me anyway."

I smiled at my friend before laughing along with him. We continued our day of doing nothing, just enjoying the sunshine. Daiki was my first friend here in Japan. He lives a few doors down from me and I met him officially when he came into the bakery I work at. We became fast friends.

All too soon night fell and Daiki had to take his leave.

"I'll come see you at the shop soon okay?"

"Alright, bye Daiki."

He gave me one of his trademark smiles before walking out of my house and leaving me alone. Well, not _completely_ alone…

"You hungry Amaimon?"

Said hamster raised his head at the mention of food and came waddling over to me, climbing into my outstretched hand. I've had the hamster for around 3 weeks now and have come to realise he's really friggin' smart. It's _unnatural_ , but I love him anyway. I softly placed him on the counter where there was a bun waiting for him, not seconds later he dug into it.

"Such a strange animal…"

I smiled none the less and dug into my own cake. Another upside to working in a bakery was when stock wasn't selling and was close to its expiration date I got to bring it home with me. I soon finished and threw the wrapper into the rubbish bin, turning to see Amaimon laid on his back, stomach protruding with a happy smile on his face. I went over and picked him up, plopping him into my pocket.

"Let's get some fresh air, huh?"

I threw my shoes on and walked into the back garden, it was a warm night; being the middle of summer and all. I sighed happily and sat on the floor, looking up at the stars. Amaimon released himself from my pocket and went wandering around as he usually does. He turned and looked at me for a moment. I could swear he just _scowled_ … I shook my head, ridiculous… I looked back at Amaimon to see him running into the trees.

" _Oh_ , don't go back there! You could get lost!"

I stood up and quickly ran after the little guy, stopping upon reaching the trees as to not accidentally stand on him. I searched the area but couldn't find him.

"Oh no. I _lost_ him!"

What sucked was that my garden extended into the forest, not bothering to put up a fence due to lack of money and laziness, I'll _never_ find him. Not at night, and not with his colour blending with the foliage! I walked a little further in, hoping to at least hear him.

"Amaimon? Come on buddy, where'd ya go?"

"Right here."

I jumped and turned to the new voice, I was looking up at a forest green haired male with eyes as blue as the ocean itself.

"You're Mr. Faust's brother…."

"You're a very boring woman, you know that?"

It was more of a statement then a question, but regardless it caused me to blink rapidly for a second. _That_ came out of nowhere.

"I've been with you for 3 weeks now and you haven't done anything interesting at all. I guess I'll just have to force it out of you. I must say though that makes me happy, I've just been itching to play with you."

He cracked his fingers and I then noticed the black claws that hung at the ends of them, I swallowed and took a step back from the man. A sad sigh left his lips as he let his head drop to the side a bit.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I _did_ promise brother that after all."

Why did he sound disappointed at that?! ' _Been with you for 3 weeks_ '... so... _Wait_ … green... Amaimon... _play_... rage suddenly bubbled inside me and I narrowed my eyes at the sulking male. It couldn't be possible, but my mind wasn't running on even _plausible_ at the moment...

"You were that hamster this _whole time_?!"

" _Huh_? Oh yeah. I told brother I'd keep an eye on you and watch for anything out of the ordinary. But you're not special, you're dull. And I'm tired of waiting!"

With that he lunged at me, raven claws bared. I almost didn't have time to duck out of his way, his fingers grazing my hair ends as they shaved to the floor. I quickly ran further into the forest, hoping to lose the mad man. He was _really_ trying to hit me there! This wasn't some sick joke! I couldn't fight him! Not only is he a boy but he's bigger too! That, plus I'm certain now that he _isn't_ human. But... I believed _demons_ to only be a myth, a story to scare kids into behaving by their parents; but I seemed to be proven very, _very_ wrong.

"Hey, get back here! No fair!"

I heard him give chase, the sound of his heavy footsteps echoing in my ears. Resounding with the sound of my own heartbeat, blood pumping faster, head becoming lighter...

"Don't ignore me! I said _get back here_!"

I felt a hard pressure on my lower back, forcing my body roughly into the earth beneath me. With a gasp of pain I inhaled dust and grass, resulting in a dry cough to leave my throat. He was sat on my back, easily feeling the pressure of his weight on me.

"W-why are… you d-doing this?"

"I was told to play with you, so I am. And I have to say you suck at that too."

I felt his weight shift as he flipped me over onto my back, bored blue eyes meeting my own terrified and tear filled ones.

"How boring."

He raised a clawed hand before swinging it down at my head, purposely missing it. It didn't prevent the shriek from leaving my lungs though. I felt a trickle of blood roll down my cheek where he had grazed; his eyes turning to look at something I couldn't see before staring back down at me, widening the lightest touch a second later before he lent close to my face.

"Now that's interesting."

 _What was he talking about?!_

"S-stop!"

"Hmmm..."

He ignored me completely, and in a swift gesture swung his clawed fingers across my face with great speed and depth. All five nails ripping the skin open across my features in one clean cut. I would have feared how sharp his nails must have been to not leave barbed edges, but I simply howled at the burning sensation they left behind, the sticky substance that was my blood coating me. Running into my mouth and into my hair. It was _a lot_ , too much for a human scratch. It may as well have been inflicted by a _rake_. I couldn't take this, it burns! _It hurts so much_! I'm scared… _I'm scared_!

" **GET OFF OF ME!** "

Amaimon suddenly jumped back, landing on the balls of his feet a small way away from me. I lolled my head to the side to look at him, my body too frozen in fear to move anything else. I watched as a child like grin spread across his face, showing pointed fangs much like his brothers. Just what _were_ these people? Are they really demons after all?

"Ah, I get it! I get it!"

He ran at me, swiftly picking my up by my throat with such speed it took me a moment to realize what he'd done. My breathing suddenly becoming constricted and dry as I clasped my sweaty hands around his lithe arm, hoping to lift myself to breathe and waving my feet around which I now noticed were lifted from the floor.

"Go to sleep."

I didn't have to be told twice, his voice was distant anyway and I had no control over my own overly stressed body. I knew I was losing consciousness and fast, his boa hold on my windpipe tightening to speed the process. His voice merely pushed me over the edge…


	4. Part 4: No

I felt myself being roused from sleep, hearing voices I didn't recognise. My duo coloured eyes opened slowly... had I left the TV on? I faced a ceiling that wasn't my own, silhouettes of people in my peripheral vision. _This wasn't my room_.

"Wh… what's happening? Where am I?"

As sudden realisation hit me my body went into auto pilot. Sitting up swiftly, launching myself off the bed I was laid on and into the corner of the room like a frightened animal in a matter of seconds. I took in the appearance of the people in the room, there were 4 of them in total. One of them…

" _Get him away from me!"_

I thrust myself further into the corner upon seeing Amaimon, he didn't spare my distraught existence a glance and merely continued to shovel soft sweets into his face.

"Hey, calm down. He's not going to hurt you. Not while _I'm_ here anyway."

I looked at the male with hair as black as my own who spoke with pride. He wore the school uniform of True Cross Academy, indicating he was a student there. His eyes were an electric blue and-

" _T-tail_! You have a tail!"

"Huh?"

He ducked his head and looked at the long appendage protruding from his coccyx.

"Rin, will you put that away!"

It was a boy with glasses who spoke to him, making the boy named Rin rub the back of his head nervously.

"Heh, s-sorry."

With a quick lift of his shirt the boy wrapped the furry raven appendage around his abdomen, the cheeky smile never leaving his pale features… the people in the room acting as if it were _normal_ … The man with glasses stepped forward tentatively towards me, holding out his hand with a soft face as if tending to a wounded animal.

"Please try not to be afraid. My name is Yukio Okumura and I'm here to help. You are Miss Alice if I'm not mistaken."

His voice could melt butter, and I couldn't help but feel a small sense of security after hearing him speak. Yet, I still couldn't find my own voice after my earlier outburst. My eyes slowly shifting to the one named Rin, then to Amaimon. I heard Yukio sigh slightly, turning to the 4th gentleman in the room, who I recognised instantly as Mr. Faust. A _demon_ , like his brother…

"Mephisto, could you escort everyone out please? I think she'll be more comfortable with just me here."

The two males seemed to dare not speak for fear of scaring me further. Which I must admit they did correct in. Obviously they have experience in these kinds of situations. My mind was screaming in aggression, yet my body was curled and feebly backed up into the wall; which I'm certain should I push myself further, I will mould into. I relaxed a little once the 3 men had left. I had a bad feeling about one, another attacked me, and the 3rd had a tail… I didn't know how to react to this kind of situation. I haven't been taught this kind of life lesson… I didn't know this kind of thing _existed_!

"Miss Alice, please try to calm down…"

Only through the young males words had I realised my thoughts had caused me to hyperventilate, hot tears pricking the corners of my eyes. A small smile graced his pale features as he sat back on his heels from his crouched position on the floor.

"Please come out of the corner. It looks awfully cramped."

I felt my mood lighten if only a little, and made a small bum shuffle out of the corner; still keeping my distance from this charming fellow, albeit still a _stranger_. He seemed happy with my choice in movement and didn't push the matter; fueling my light mood.

"I understand that you're confused over everything that's been happening. And I'm here to answer any questions that you may have."

"I…"

I had a thousand questions, I was certain I did… I just didn't know where to begin… did I even want to know at all? Could I handle the information I would be given?

"I can know anything? About everything that's happened? About everything that's going on?"

"Of course."

Anything and everything; to _verbalise_ the existence of demons. That I had catered to one, been attacked by one, and just met one…

"I don't want to know anything at all."


	5. Part 5: Visit

It's been almost a month, 3 and a half weeks to be exact. 3 and a half weeks since that horrible incident with Amaimon. 3 and a half weeks since I have been seeing strange things. 3 and a half weeks since I walked out of True Cross Academy and never looked back. 2 weeks since my therapy; aka Dr. Daiki and his alcoholic medicine.

"Are you alright Alice? Your face is a little flushed."

"Yeah, just a bit too much I guess. Stop buying me such _strong_ drinks."

"Nevvvveeerrr! You're more fun when you're loaded!"

A cheeky grin spread across his face as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. I smiled lightly in return. I hadn't told Daiki about the events that had occurred; he wouldn't believe me for one. _A demon attacked me and now I can see things that you can't. And by the way the school you went to is infested with them too_. I'd have men in white coats at my door! So I've just been spending more time with him to forget, which so far has been a bust. How do you forget something like that?

"I'm going out for some air…"

"Alright, I'll get another round in! Vodka and cokes for the next hour!"

I didn't reply to him, it was useless arguing with him. I was planning on leaving anyway... I maundered my way around the groups of people dancing in a single mesh of sweat and regret, making a bee line for the side door. Most people went out front so they can see other people passing by in the streets. The overly drunk ones shouting incoherent sentences at pretty women especially. So out here it was basically empty; save for the couple making out in the corner. But upon hearing my entrance they complained to themselves before walking away, realising I wasn't going to move once I pulled out a cigarette. I lit it, watching the smoke dance above me in intricate patterns before inhaling the toxin, hoping to calm my nerves even if just a little. It worked, combining with the night air cooling my skin. I smiled and made my way down the stairs, taking one last look at the pub.

"Sorry Daiki."

I turned and walked away, just wanting to get home. He caught the eye of a pretty young thing inside anyway. So I'm certain he isn't going to miss me. If anything I've done him a favour by leaving, I won't get mistaken for his girlfriend now. I watched a small ball of fluff float by me, screwing my nose up in distaste. I have been seeing these things a lot lately. Just what _were_ they? I had started seeing them after _… that day_ … I threw my finished cig butt to the ground upon nearing my house, grinding my foot into the embers to relieve the last of my stress; yet stopping instantly when I saw who was stood at my front door. I ducked into the neighbours bushes, waiting for the intruding male to leave. Why was _he_ here? I heard him sigh in annoyance before walking back into the street, realising that I wasn't home. I waited a moment before crawling through the foliage to my side of the garden and pulled my keys from my bag.

"I was wondering how long you were going to hide there. Are you really wanting to avoid me that much belle?"

"Get away from here Mr. Faust. I have nothing to say to you."

I put my key in the lock, tensing once seeing a gloved hand place itself over mine, stopping my movements.

"How impolite. After I came all the way down here just to see you."

I turned to him in my drunken haze, anger clear on my face; looking directly into his smirking one.

"I said I don't want to know anything that's happening. I don't care! I want my life to carry on as it was before I ever met you!"

His smirk widened, showing the fangs I had come to have nightmares about.

"You can't though, can you? You keep thinking about it… and you're seeing new and strange things. You're scared."

"How did you know that?"

He removed himself from me and threw his arms in a nonchalant motion, looking away into the street.

"But my dear, you didn't want to know right?"

He was mocking me… I kept silent, causing him to turn back to me, mild interest on his face.

"Really~? After all this you still don't want to know? My, you certainly are an interesting human belle~ Humans crave knowledge after all."

"Not something like this. But I do have one question for you Mr. Faust."

"Hmm~?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about it. And it's the only thing I need to know, it's the question that scared me the most… You… are you a… You said Amaimon was you brother and he… Are you…"

I couldn't say it, and upon my stumbling the violet haired man laughed heartily.

"Allow me to spare you belle~ But it is as you expected; _I am a demon_."

He smirked a pointed smirk at me, his hat shadowing his eyes lightly; making his evergreen eyes look sinister in the dim light. I didn't believe it until it came from his lips. He was… this was… _the face of a demon_ …

"Please excuse me Mr. Faust, but it's late and I-"

"You can't run from it my dear. You know the truth; and you have for a long time now. Only now it's been expressed by words it's only going to follow you more."

"No, you followed me Mr. Faust."

"Mephisto."

"What?"

"Faust is my human name. I have earned many names in my years; but everyone calls me Mephisto. Or Sir Pheles."

"Mephisto… Pheles… as in the demon from the German folklore?! … _Johann Faust_!"

"Ah, I see you read belle~"

"Y-you're a legend! A _myth_!"

"Yet as you can see I am very real my dear."

He spread his arms wide in emphasis, causing me to recoil back lightly, leaning on the door frame for support. It could be the shock, it could be the alcohol. Who knows? My body was drained, as was my mentality.

"Why did you come here to tell me this?"

"For your trust my dear. Although I highly doubted you to be intoxicated. You are a little rebel aren't you?"

He was mocking me again... He held out a gloved hand to me, the opposite one cupping my chin and drawing my face up to look at him. He really is tall…

"I have come clean with you my dear. All I ask is that you do the same."

"What are you talking about? Come clean about what?"

"That you really want to know. I saw the glimmer of interest in those beautifully unique eyes once I told you one of my many names. If you'd like, I'll even tell you my real name. I'm certain it will interest you even more than my alias."

I felt my eyes widen slightly, watching as his smirk grew. He knew I wanted to know. I just had to verbalise it.

"Mephisto…"

"Yes belle?"

I slapped his outward palm, the gesture disgusting me.

"I… I want you to get the hell off my property. Leave or I'm going to call the police."

He recoiled back, a look of shock on his face. It soon twisted into an eerie smile before he let out a hearty laugh once again.

"Oh my~ you really _are_ interesting!"

He looked at me with those all-knowing eyes, a smirk twisting his previous smile.

"But you know belle, you are already involved in everything. You were the day you stepped foot into True Cross City. I was merely trying to be a gentleman about it~"

"Oh really? Well I was doing fine until you and your brother happened. So I can't help but feel this involvement with demons I'm having is all because of _you_."

His face didn't change, he kept that stupid smirk of his. It seems he wasn't willing to reply. I turned and unlocked the door to my home, having had enough.

"Please don't come here again or I will have you arrested for harassment. Oh, and by the way; my name is not belle. To you it's Miss. Renshaw. We are in Japan after all, and we aren't close enough for nicknames. Goodnight Mr. _Faust_."

I never waited for a reply. I walked into my home and closed the door on the man behind me. One second… two… three… I pressed my back against the cold wood of my door, allowing it to sober my mind a little and splintering my back as I crumpled to the floor in a tear filled mess. This is too much to handle…

 _ **~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~**_

"That didn't go as you planned."

The demon spoken to turned and bared a toothed grin at his younger brother.

"Au contraire little brother. It went _exactly_ as planned. This woman is a mystery waiting to be solved. I expected nothing less from her, and I can't wait to find out what will happen next. Humans are curious creatures, and she _will_ seek me out… Say, are you feeling bored Amaimon?"

The brother in question turned his full attention to his elder.

"I am."


	6. Part 6: Demon

I stared up at the sky above, watching the clouds float idly by from my unladylike lounged position in the garden. I had work in a few hours, I was working a half shift of 12 until 5. It was a quick and easy shift which normally made me happy, yet I can't bring myself to move. It felt like the weight of the world was keeping me down where I lay.

"Feeling sorry for yourself?"

A chill shot down my spine like a bullet, the unwanted familiar childlike voice forced me to move. As I was about to sit up a pressure forced me back down into the earth, my shoulder blades and head feeling the trauma of the estimated 12 stone thrust upon me. That body's weight pressed heavily on my stomach, leaving no room for escape. I felt my throat close up once my eyes met the man sat on my midriff, his palm holding my head in place to stare up at him. His hands were warm against my temple. My heightened fear senses picking up the prints and indents in his fingers, how slender they actually were, the _clawed_ ends… I gulped heavily, as to not choke on my spit.

"Still afraid of me huh? How boring…"

My cheeks felt cold as he removed his vice grip from my head, his right hand tangling into my hair roughly as he pulled me into a sitting position. His left hand gipped my chin in a bruising manner so I couldn't turn away. Our faces were close enough that I could feel his hot breath on my face, giving me a good look at his azure eyes and pale features. The same features I had woken up screaming about. I wanted to speak… wanted to scream for help… wanted to push this creature off of me… but nothing would work, I was _literally_ frozen in fear. As I couldn't move my head, I moved my eyes. Wanting to look anywhere but at this demon. He gripped me harder, a small whimper leaving my lips. I could feel his nails in my scalp, his thumb on my jaw bone. I quickly looked back at him, seeing his expression the same as it was before. He really wasn't fazed by this at all…

"If you won't say anything then I will. Go see brother and end it all already. Your tenacity is getting old now. If not… then…"

He released my chin and held the hand up next his face. Ensuring that it was in my line of sight. He cracked the knuckles of the free hand, giving me a clear show of his claws bending with the simple movement. Reminding me of the time he slashed my face with those very appendages.

"I could always play with you some more…"

"Why aren't you attacking me now?"

I don't know where my sudden voice had come from, even if it had been hoarse…

" _Why_?"

He turned away and scratched his head in thought for a moment, tightening his grip on my hair while his gaze was off me.

"Hmm, I was told I could play with you… but I guess you just don't interest me in your current state…"

"Current state?"

He turned back to me with his lazy eyes, a shrug following shortly after.

"I don't know, speak with brother… unless you _do_ want to play?"

I saw a glimmer in his emotionless eyes, giving me the strength to grip his wrist that was holding my hair.

"Just let go! Leave! I'm so fucking done with this! _I can't take it anymore_!"

He jumped away from me, a small smirk on his face, almost looking like he had won something.

"Bye then…"

And he disappeared… _just like that_ , only the burning in my scalp and jaw being a reminder that he had actually been there.

 _ **~~~~ 3 hours later~~~~**_

"-ready for the stag due. So it has to be… Alice are you even listening?!"

"Yes manager. I'm sorry. I'll get to work on it right away…"

I turned back to the cake I was icing, happy to hear my managers' footsteps walking away. I heaved a heavy sigh and continued my work in peace. Saeki had called in sick today; so I was the only staff in the kitchen today. It had been hectic yet I enjoyed the quiet and keeping busy. It made time go faster… I still can't get yesterday out of my head… _Mephisto Pheles_ … a demon of old folklore… and yet it was a mere name he was _given_ , not even his _birth_ name. Who exactly was he? How old was he? And why did he keep seeking _me_ out? Had _he_ sent Amaimon this morning? I had put together that he had planned me to go to his office, at least the second time around. Would it have happened if I didn't take that first delivery? I don't know… I sighed watching a fluff-demon float by. It's what I had named them, now that I'm seeing them constantly. I had grown used to the unusual creatures that appeared everywhere, and ignore them mostly now. I had to…

 _ **Ring… Ring…**_

"Hello?"

I vaguely listened into my managers' conversation.

"Oh, yes Mr. Faust! One dozen? I can do that… Today? Yes we have a fresh batch just made. Yes sir… I will have Kira deliver them… alright… yes goodbye sir…"

 _Mephisto…_

"Manager! I want to take the order!"

I didn't think, I didn't even realise what I had said until my manger started to speak.

" _My_ you can't seem to get enough of that fellow! Oh alright, who am I to stand in the way of _love_!~ I'll get his order prepared by Kayato so don't you worry about that. Just finish what you are doing first then you can be on your way afterwards. Those Danish pastries have to be at the _smug_ Mrs. Kiwanara's house by 4 and she _specifically_ ordered yours. She likes to brag about the cultured things you see. ' _Oh yes, they are Danish, but were baked by and English woman_.' God that woman drives me mad! You know she does the same thing with our Vietnamese staff Cahn? She just _has_ to have her pastries from other cultures as well! God forbid they're Vietnamese. That's why she won't order your hot cross buns either. The woman is- "

I tuned out my manager and turned back to the Danish's previously mentioned as I continued my work, I had almost finished anyway. Everything seemed to go in a flash after that, it had been 3 hours clearly; yet only felt like 5 minutes… and here I was, standing in front of the office doors I had never expected to see again, let alone _willingly_. I felt my heart pound, head getting light… I was starting to second guess my choice. But it was too late now. My mentality had taken over earlier, psychologically dragging me here, in front of this door, wanting answers. I held my breath and rapped my knuckles on the door. Hearing a quiet ' _come in'_ from the other side. _This is it_ … I opened the door and stepped into the office, watching the man before me scribbling down on some paper. I became aware of Amaimon on a sofa, shovelling sweets into his mouth. He turned to stare at me; a small smirk appearing on his face before turning to look at his brother. Once his head finally rose to acknowledge me, he kept a straight face. Acting as if it were a first meeting.

"Yes?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, gaining some form of feeling back to my being before putting on my ' _happy work face'_ and answering.

"Hello, I am from Happy Bakery and am here to deliver your order."

"I see, please come leave it on the desk."

I stepped forward, struggling to keep my head high and posture straight, my eyes locked with his own. I only realise now just how overpowering his presence is. It was heavy, like it was weighing me down. His brother being a weight on my back once I passed him… is this what I felt on our first meeting? I placed the box on the desk as my arm muscles atrophied from fear, and although shaking, I was determined to keep eye contact. His tired evergreen gaze bore into me, steady as a rock next to my wavering one.

"I was told on the phone that it was to be another girl delivering today."

"Yes sir, but something came up you see."

He tilted his head lightly; lacing his fingers together in mock interest.

"Ah? Pray tell what happened, if you don't mind me asking."

I avoided that question;

"Work Policy."

"Pardon?"

"It is Happy Bakery policy to converse politely with customers. For those that are regular; a genuine conversation is promised between staff and client."

"I see. So what would you like to talk about young lady?"

"I want answers."

He smirked; the very one I had grown to _hate_.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific."

He shed the first layer of his professional skin, his facial features proving that. His tone was still formal, but his face said more than otherwise. He knew why I came here.

"You know what I want to know…"

"Hmm…"

He rose from his seat and walked around to where I stood. My face meeting his chest from his towering height, but I refused to break eye contact. Craning my neck or not.

"I have answers to many questions. The time, the date, the latest fad. I'm afraid I must have more specifics _Miss Renshaw_."

My fingers twitched, I wasn't used to him being so formal, so adult, so… _overpowering_. The silence in the air would be thick, if not for the small echo of Amaimon's chewing breaking it. I was surprisingly grateful for the noise.

"My name is Alice Renshaw of West London, England."

His smirk grew, and through that I knew he knew what I was getting at.

"My name is Samael of Gehenna, second son in command of Satan's offspring."

 _S-Satan_? I felt my knees buckle at the word, the pressure of everything hitting me. The mystery of this man… was _endless_. Satan's second child? _Satan_ … the creature we humans have been raised to fear. And I was a crumpled mess in front of one… no _two_ of his children… I barely became aware of the gloved hand held out to me, looking up in a haze filled mind to see _Samael_ knelt in front of me, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry, that must have been too much for you at once. You have just realised the existence of demons after all."

"N-no… I asked… I needed to know."

I stared at his palm that was still outstretched to me, turning to look at Amaimon for a moment. His eyes were fixated on the two of us, as if it were a TV show. I turned back to Mephisto; and placed my hand into his for the first time since he's held it out to me. A shocked look crossed his features for a second as I felt the warmth that was his hand spread through my own, bringing me back to reality and looking determined into forest eyes.

"Please… I don't want to run anymore…"


	7. Part: 7 Change

**Apology: I know I have been MIA for a long time. But due to work, training and some family issues I've not had much chance to post. But in all my time of being away one person has left me a wonderful comment. So this part is dedicated to you epikasia. Being the only person out of the 400+ that have read this story to bother to give me their feedback I want to thank you in a selfish term. But regardless, if my story can make just one person happy, being it just you then that's why I will continue to write. Thank you epikasia, I may not post as often as you may like, but I promise I will whenever I get the chance to. (I work 7.30 – 6 most days lol). But since it's my day off tomorrow, here is 3 stories in a row just for** _ **you**_ **.**

I stared at my reflection, dripping with water that I had just thrown onto my face. I had learnt _everything_ … everything being more than my stomach could handle. About Mephisto and Amaimon. Yukio and Rin. The Vatican and Satan. Once Mephisto had finished speaking I had excused myself to the bathroom, needing a moment to process everything without making myself look a bigger mess then I already have in front of the man. I breathed in through the nose… out through the mouth. _In_ … and _out_ …

"Miss Renshaw, are you alright in there?"

Mephisto's voice brought me back into reality, quickly grabbing a towel and scrubbing my face with it.

"Yes! I'll be one moment!"

I hastily left the bathroom, not looking the intruding man in the eyes before I took my previous seat on the sofa to the far right of Amaimon... _far_ right. Mephisto chuckled at my attempt to keep distance and sat in front of me once again, drawing my attention. He placed a glass of water in front of me, a soft smile on his face.

"You are the sensitive type aren't you?"

I looked away, not wanting to answer that.

"How long have you been here? In _Assiah_?"

"Hmm?"

I picked up my water and turned back to Mephisto, watching as he stroked his lavender beard in thought. I took a small sip before placing it back down on the table. It made my throat feel clearer, and I was grateful for the feeling. My vocals feeling less hoarse.

"A few hundred years at least. It's hard to keep count when you've been around as long as I have."

 _How old was he_? I had thought this before… but I dare not ask though. It's impolite to ask ones age, demon or not I guess.

"And him?"

I motioned to Amaimon with my eyes, watching him tear the wrapper off of a lolly pop.

"My brother hasn't been here too long. As I mentioned earlier he helped me out with my younger brother and now you. Although to be honest I'm still not certain myself why he is still here…"

It seemed like an indirect question to Amaimon, who merely shrugged at his elder brother and shoved the lolly into his mouth. Only taking seconds for me to smell the sour cherry flavour. He was less than interested in this conversation it seemed.

"If I may, I have a few questions for you my dear."

I turned to look back at the violet haired man in confusion _. Me_? What could he want to know about me? I'm _human_ … Just as boring as that… Still, he took my silence as the ok and begun to speak.

"Why did you move to Japan?"

"I guess it's just like you… I wanted to get away, have a change of scenery."

"Is that really all?"

I tilted my head at his reluctance to believe that. Should there be another reason?

"Yes."

"But what about your family?"

I shrugged lightly;

"They supported my choice. I had bled dry everything I could job wise back home, but here everything is different, not only in food but everything in general. So through my drive to learn I suppose they were just on board to see me happy."

"And they allowed you to come here alone?"

"My family are happy where they are. This was _my_ dream, not theirs. They shouldn't have to move just because of me. We keep in contact weekly through skype anyway. The time difference is too much for a daily thing."

"I see…"

He sat back in his chair looking… _disappointed_? Before I could verbalise it, someone else beat me to the punch.

"You don't look happy with her answer brother."

Amaimon's eyes seemed to narrow in on me, making it perfectly clear that he wasn't happy with what I had said either. I shuddered under his dark gaze and shrunk further into the arm of the chair. Mephisto was quick to notice my discomfort.

"Miss Renshaw, rest assure that my brother will no longer cause any trouble for you."

"How do you know that?"

He didn't reply with words, only a shrug. That did _not_ ease my paranoia in the slightest. I looked back between the two for a moment before it dawned on me. _Like a brick in the face_.

"Y-you… you _did_ send him after me!"

"Miss Rens-"

" _ **Shut up**_!"

I rose from my seat, a new fire in my very being I wasn't even aware I had in front of regular people, let alone _demons_. My brain had lost the fight, and my heart and vocal chords had taken their place as the victor of my body.

"How _dare_ you! I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"Miss Renshaw; with all due respect it _was_ for a good reason."

"Good reason my ass! I knew it was a mistake coming here."

I turned to leave;

"I highly suggest you stay."

My vocals still had their way, my feet running on their own accord to the door.

"Fuck you…"

" _ **Alice**_ …"

It was barely above a whisper, yet the venom behind it froze me. My whole body obliged to his word, being it my name, my body knew he wanted me to stop. My voice closed up upon hearing his own. It was cold… _dangerous_ … as were his eyes once I finally brought the courage to turn around. My duo ones flicked to his brother, who held the same deadly expression. The air suddenly got very thick and heavy. I found it hard to breathe. I felt like a sheep in-between two wolves, about to be devoured.

"Need I remind you of the place you are standing? I suggest you calm yourself down and take a seat. You have become involved now and there's no going back from that. As your Happy Bakery policy implied; _you_ asked for this."

I bit my tongue lightly, wanting feeling back into my body before I obediently sat back in my chair, his flamboyant smile returning as if the last 10 seconds hadn't happened.

"Now dear, have you any other questions?~"

"… … … just _one_."

" _Go on_ ~."

"Now I know all this and have become involved as you say; and have been given a _temptaint_ … am I safe?"

"Here you will be, my dear."

" _Here_?"

"Why _yes_. I would like to invite you to the True Cross Academy family. Teaching cookery perhaps? You will receive a place to stay and a larger wage then you are currently receiving. How does that sound?"

"It sounds… like you've had this planned for a while."

He placed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"Miss Renshaw, I'm _offended_ at the thought. You have talents that I would like to exploit, don't think that I don't know it was you who made our earlier pastries-"

How did he-

"-and you won't get any better than where you are now."

Why did that sound like a double meaning? He's done this before to me, I'm certain… this _man_ … and his _brother_ , albeit still a bit of a mystery… none of them can be trusted. _Not even a little bit_.

"Where will I be staying?"

"The Faust mansion of course."

" _Faust_? As in?"

"My own home."

I sat forward; new questions suddenly racing all at once.

"Care to expand?"

He tilted his head in confusion, as if the answer was obvious.

"Why it's where you'll be safest my dear."

"You said you have other staff who knows about demons, why don't I stay with one of them? Why you specifically?"

He sighed heavily, leaning back into his chair and rubbed his beard again.

"My, you certainly think things through don't you?"

He leant forward in his chair, about to speak; but another voice beat him to it.

"Because you're supposedly _special_."

I watched a tick mark appear on the violet head of Mephisto, turning to glare at his brother.

"I was just about to say that!"

"I'm bored of being left out brother. And I want to know more myself."

He examined his claws in wonder, the very ones that sliced my face open. I shrunk back into the sofa, biting my tongue so I would make no noise.

"You're human, yet you can heal yourself instantly… _why_?"

I recoiled lightly, _heal?_ Now that I think about it… I had healed unusually fast when he struck me. I just figured it felt deeper than it actually was… do I really heal faster than people are supposed to?

"Don't ignore me woman…"

It came out as a growl, similar to the one when he last said that to me. I bit my lip;

"I'm not ignoring you, I just… don't have an answer."

"You really don't know, do you?"

I turned back to Mephisto who was the one that spoke. He looked a little disheartened, but there was an interested glimmer in his eyes. Like I was a mystery novel being read, I felt uncomfortable at that thought.

"I honestly don't, I'm sorry."

He sighed lightly, and his brother clearly lost interest and left. Knowing I had no more answers he wanted to hear. I looked down at my hands, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in my own skin. I know human biology quite well, and I know some people can heal faster than others. Their blood being able to coagulate fast, and a healthy diet helping. I just believed I was one of those people, and yet it's something _else…_

"It doesn't mean you're a demon."

I looked at Mephisto, who seemed to know what I was thinking about.

"There could be many explanations my dear, but rest assured; you are 100% human. It could be something in your bloodline. Although it's not uncommon for humans nowadays to have demon blood, I highly doubt that is _your_ case. There is no demon presence around you at all. But there is definitely something else about you my dear."

"And you know I'm not a demon how?"

"Why, your water Miss Renshaw."

I looked down at the forgotten glass, the condensation falling lifelessly onto the table.

"What about it?"

"That was Holy Water. And you drank it with no pain."

I sat back into the plush chair, what I didn't believe in had suddenly been thrust into my life. Meeting demons… ones that are the sons of Satan himself. I didn't even believe in _God_ for fuck sake… and now I find out that there's something _off_ with me. I… _I feel sick_ …


	8. Part 8: Home

I stared up at the extravagant ivory ceiling, taking in all the swirls and waves in an elegant pattern. How long had I been staring at it for now? Maybe an hour? I can't find the strength to move… So much has happened in such a short time, but I am fully aware that I need to stay _away_ from Mephisto and Amaimon. He had all this planned out since the first day I entered this city. He was so conniving about it, rather than confronting me directly. Although, I suppose had he done that I would have called the loony bin on him… But they seem to know something I don't. Do I really have something special about me? And even if I did, why have I piqued their interest? There are many demons around, I know that now I can see them. Wouldn't they be more interesting since he does run an exorcist school after all? Why am I so special that I'm being cooped up here? Is it simply because they don't know why I heal fast? Or is there more to me that I don't know? Are they bored, looking for something to do? I suppose so. They seem to only know as much as I do after all. So why did I agree to stay here with them? When I know I need to keep away… I guess, I want to know myself.

"I can't keep running from everything…"

"That will never solve anything."

I jumped at the new voice in my room, snapping my head to the window where Amaimon was sitting. How long had he been sitting there?

"What are you doing here?"

"I tried the door, but you locked me out. And I'm sure brother would be mad if I broke it down."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He didn't reply, but he held up a box that had steam rising from it. _Food_? My stomach growled at the thought. I hadn't eaten since my break at work this morning, and that was only an apple. Amaimon moved further into my room, knowing that with his bribe I wouldn't throw him out. My heart accelerated the closer he got, I still feared this man… _and with good reason_. He stopped at the foot of my bed, gently placing the box on the fabric of my quilt. I reached forward for the box, not taking my eyes away from his azure ones, and slid it towards me. I kept eye contact, waiting for him to make the first move.

"One blue, one green…"

I blinked at his unusual choice of words. Leaning forward, slightly intrigued at what he was talking about.

"Come again?"

"Your eyes…"

"Oh…"

I held one hand under the skin of my blue right eyelid, looking down at the box which wafted smells of meat and vegetables.

"It's funny, considering both my parents have brown eyes."

I looked up, and chocked on my spit. _When had he gotten so close_?! Our noses were almost touching, and I could feel his breath fanning across my cheeks. It smelt like sugar; wine gums? Perhaps?

"How interesting. How I didn't notice them before…"

Come on body _move_! Back away from him! My every fibre had frozen, shut down almost. The last time he was this close, _he_ …

"Please…"

"Hmm?"

He tilted his head confused, not taking his eyes away from mine.

"Please, could you back up a bit?"

He didn't reply, nor did he move. He just sat and stared at me with those bored eyes I had come to realise was a trait for him. Did everything bore him? Or was that just how he always looked? He placed two palms on either side of my face, familiar claws brushing against my raven hair. I felt my body tense up more, even becoming painful as a result of cramp.

"Hmm, I get it. You're _still_ afraid of me."

I merely stared at him, allowing his cold hands cool my sweaty scalp. Even though it's his fault for being so dangerously close, I am grateful for the coolness to keep me somewhat calm.

"That won't do… brother will be pissed if we don't get along."

I came to a realisation. I _knew_ these men couldn't be trusted; but which one was more dangerous? My earlier thoughts entered my head, suddenly feeling calmer then I was and gaining the courage to speak.

"Amaimon, I don't want to be afraid… you were acting on Mephisto's orders weren't you?"

I shakily placed my hands over his, a self-attempt at losing some of my fear.

"And I did enjoy having you around for those few weeks, even though I only thought you were an unusual hamster. And even though you didn't like it. I had _fun_ with you."

"You were rather boring…"

Despite those dull words, they made me smile. I don't know why.

"I know. But I'm happy to do something you want in the future. Let's hang out some time. Okay, Amaimon?"

A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he backed away from me and headed towards the window.

"Brother was right, you know?"

I titled my head at the forest haired male, watching as he turned to look at me for a brief second.

"You are an interesting little human… and I'm not going to let you run away."

When I blinked he had vanished; leaving me with a dumbstruck look on my face. Maybe these men can't be trusted, but I can try to get along with them and rid myself of this fear of the unknown. The fear of _demons_. I don't want to run, but it seems I'm not being given a choice now. I turned to the box on my bed and ripped the lid off, ready for something to fill my stomach. I gorged happily on the savoury treat, having not tried this before, I was pleasantly surprised. I'll have to ask Amaimon what this is the next time I see him. I'll _definitely_ have it again. Once I finished the meaty treat I threw the box in the bin, finally having some energy to lift myself from my bed. With a small stretch I swiftly left my room to explore the rest of the mansion. I was surprised to hear the steeple of the school I had always seen from work was actually Mephisto's home. Manager was right, this guy really _was_ loaded… I wonder how many years it took him to get this far?

"Ah, Miss Renshaw!"

 _Speak of the devil…_

"Sir Faust…"

I turned and greeted the male waltzing over to me, a grin splitting his cheeks.

"I was just coming to see you~ I wanted to tell you that all the paper work and formalities have been made and you are now an official teacher of my school. Isn't that exciting?~"

"Sir Faust? What _exactly_ is it that I'll be teaching?"

" _Cookery_ , as I had mentioned before. But do not fret, it's the human classes so you won't have to deal with my exorcist students."

I gave a small nod, happy with his answer. He held out a cream piece of paper to me and I took it, unfolding it to see what was written. It was my new work rota.

"Do the hours please you Miss Renshaw? If not I can change them, no problem~"

He winked at me and I looked down at the paper. These were some pretty generous hours… and unlike the Japanese tradition of only having Sunday's off, he's given me the full weekend off. A trait from _my home_. I smiled lightly, biting it back before looking up to the eccentric man with a grateful stare. He returned my smile and waved his arms outward.

"I thought it would be to your liking~ and for your wage I-"

" _Wage_?"

He tilted his head at me; looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Heh, of course dear. You work for a wage no?"

"But I'm working for you, and living under your roof… I can't accept a wage when I'm already mooching here. I'll work for my rent and food bills. No excess."

Mephisto blinked, his mouth slightly open.

"You… heh, you really _are_ an interesting little human… **but**!"

I jumped as he swung his arms again, his hyper mood coming back.

"I simply cannot allow that! A young girl needs things such as essentials. New clothes too."

"I've stopped growing. I don't need new clothes…"

" _ **Nonsense**_! Here we have events galore! And nothing makes a woman happier than purchasing the latest product!"

He was right about that… when I had a bad day I would buy some new shoes or a shirt to cheer myself up… but still, I feel bad for working for a wage that I'm not going to pay rent to. I looked up into evergreen eyes, ones that are cheerful at the moment, but ones I know can change in a heartbeat. The eyes of a _demon_ … I gulped lightly to moisten my throat of the dehydration it felt.

"Alright. You win. Thank you... _Mephisto_."

"Ah…"

I smiled lightly at his gawking mouth, knowing he was happy in the name change. I stared as anime tears streamed down his face. This man; he really was… _something else_.

"Ah my belle~ thank you for your kind words!"

I nodded, holding my hands up in defence to not get hit by his flailing arms. Did… _that_ really make him so happy? Or was it a façade? These demons… I just can't understand any of them.

"Well… bye then."

I turned and walked away, leaving him to his self-rant. I headed down the quiet hallway, my head spinning with thoughts… not one of them _good_. The men I had met; one was conniving, intelligent and manipulative. The other; brutal and aggressive. They were _monsters_ … monsters that can't be trusted. I just have to stay on their good side, right? Just until I find out what I want to know. Did I even want to know? Even so it hasn't affected my life so far… I doubt it ever would. I stopped; looking out the window that overlooked the city. I noticed the students running around to get to their next classes, teachers on patrol ushering in the slackers. I also noticed Amaimon sat on a roof, doing the same thing I was. _Watching_.


	9. Part 9: Library

"Okay class, since you've all done such fine work you can enjoy what you have made."

The class chatted happily, the sound of silver cutlery clattering reaching my ears. I watched as they ate with a smile, talking to their friends and sharing their cooking with others. It caused my mouth to twitch into a smile. I had never thought I would be a _teacher_ of all things.

"Miss Renshaw?"

I blinked back into reality, turning to face Rin. The demon boy I had met when I first woke up here. We had spoken briefly after the incident, he seemed to be amazed that I was okay with him being the son of Satan and had taken quite the ' _teacher's pet_ ' liking to me. This was the first time he had cooked though. So I turned my eyes to the half of an omelette he made, held in both his hands on a small plate. He was looking at me with a sheepish smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to share mine with me. Not to brag but, I am an _amazing_ cook."

He puffed his chest with pride and I giggled slightly. He was a really cute kid. A _slacker_ , but cute. And he did seem to put in a lot of effort into his practical lessons.

"Alright Rin, I'd love to."

I took the plate from him with a thank you and sunk my fork into it. Wow, it's so _soft_ … with a smile I popped the egg based product into my mouth.

"!"

"Huh?! What is it?! It's not _bad_ is it?!"

Rin panicked as I chewed the small piece of omelette, swallowing.

"Rin, this is amazing! You have a real talent for food."

The grin reached his face again, a small blush forming at the praise.

"Ah, it seems I'm in time for the results."

Rin deadpanned and we both looked towards the flamboyant voice that was Mephisto's.

"W-what are you doing here you clown?!"

I bit back a giggle from Rin's insult, now noticing that in his attire… I guess he really _did_ look a bit like a clown. He ignored the boy's outburst and directed his attention to me.

"So Miss Renshaw, how have the students done?"

"Brilliant, Mr. Faust."

I remembered to use that name in public.

" _Wonderful_!"

He turned to face the students as I packed up my things and headed for the exit. Leaving him to his speech or whatever. I really needed the bathroom and it couldn't wait through one of his long-ass lectures. If it was important for me he would have stopped me.

After; I headed out into the fresh air that I greatly needed. A steam and smoke filled environment for 6 hours on the trot really got to you.

"Let's do something."

I jumped at the hot breath that suddenly fell down the back of my neck, raising the small hairs in fright.

"Amaimon!"

I looked wide-eyed at the male who seemed impassive to my reaction. I looked around, seeing no students or teachers.

"A-are you supposed to be out in public?"

"No, so let's go do something. You _did_ promise."

"N-now? I've just finished work."

"So if you don't have to go back then it's ok. Let's go."

He didn't wait for my reply, nor did he seem to care as he started walking off, expecting me to follow which I did... I _had_ promised him after all. He only took me down the street to where a sweet shop was; I smiled up at the bright blue building. In the window display looked to be really tasty looking sweets. As is in every business. He walked in with me on his heels and begun to dig around for whatever he wanted, I helped myself to a bag of jelly babies and paid for them. Him doing the same with his pick and mix. Sitting outside the shop I popped the sweet treat into my mouth; the red ones had always been my favourite. I saw Amaimon look at my bag as I looked at his. Through the clear plastic I could see the array of choice that was in there; but no jelly babies. I smiled and pulled out a handful from my bag and dropped them into his.

"I can have these?"

His voice was deadpan as always, almost expecting there to be a catch.

"Sure. I don't mind sharing. It looked like you wanted some anyway."

He turned away from me and popped one of the jelly babies into his mouth, I decided not to say anything else in fear of making him uncomfortable. He seems like he doesn't hang around people much. And I didn't want to push my luck with the aggressive demon. Once we had finished eating, he dragged me around the town for a while; despite my protests of being tired and pointing out random things and asking about them. I guess he isn't used to the culture either. Being limited on Japanese knowledge myself I could only answer a few of his questions. The ones I couldn't answer resulted in him dragging me into the place to take a look.

 _ **~~~~~ 5 hours later~~~~~**_

I sat in the immaculate library at the Faust mansion; reading _The Wind in the Willows_. It was a classic, I loved this book as a child. My mum would read it to me a lot, I miss her.

"Ah belle~ here you are. I wondered where you had wandered off to. I was planning on showing you this library at some point but I guess it got away from me. I remembered from our conversation at your old home that you liked to read."

I turned my eyes away from the page to stare at Mephisto who was walking over to me.

"Sorry, I found this place last night but it was too late to read then. So I thought I'd drop by after I finished work."

I decided not to tell him about my outing with Amaimon earlier. He seemed to be like a watch dog, and dogs don't disobey their masters.

"Hmm, I see you found a book to nurse your homesickness?"

He eyed the cover and I smiled, running my hand over the coarse and worn edge.

"Yes, I'm surprised to have found it really. You have a wide collection, it's impressive."

"But of course! I only settle for the best!"

I ignored his vanity and closed my book, standing from my seat to formally face him.

"So why were you looking for me?"

"Just to see how you enjoyed your first day~"

I smiled at the memory of today, placing my hand to my heart.

"It was enjoyable."

"Ah~ so no more thoughts about running away then?"

"Ah…"

I tensed… I watched his smile turn into a toothy smirk; making me shudder. _The face of a demon_ … I still can't get used to it…

"I understand your fear belle~ but you yourself said you weren't going to run anymore. The students have said that they simply _adore_ their new teacher~ Even _Amaimon_ has been talking about playing with you! Ha-ha! And as for myself, well… I simply _can't_ let a good teacher go, especially one that I am enjoying figuring out. _I won't let you go_."

"You…"

My throat closed up, this demon… _he_ …

"You will have nothing to fear belle~ just carry on doing your job and leave all the hard work to moi~"

"Am I just a game to you?"

He blinked lightly, my own look turning sour.

"You said you were going to help me, but you're just treating me as a human play thing. I'm not a Sherlock Holmes book…"

"Ah, my dear. You have me all wrong! I adore humans and am genuinely wanting to help you figure out your roots."

" _Adore humans_? Tch, I'd believe that more if you weren't talking through the tongue of the human meat suit you're wearing."

His smile fell, his eyes turning dangerous. I knew I had stepped my bounds, but refused to back down from his stare. I had to stand up for myself, for _once_ in my life! And this is a pretty damn important thing!

" _ **Careful belle**_ …"

"No! _You_ be careful Mephisto! I am truly grateful for the opportunity you have given to me working here! _I am_! But I am not some animal to be caged up here with your indirect threats! Granted, I was thinking about running away. I _am_ a normal human being though, and it's what we do when we get scared. I want to know myself about what this thing with me is, yes… _but_ … but you ticked me here, and you are just trea-"

 **Thud!**

"Ah!"

My body was suddenly slammed against the wall, one of Mephisto's large hands holding my wrists above my head. His knees pinning my legs so I can't move at all. His other hand moved to catch my chin in-between his thumb and index finger, forcing me to look him in the eyes. His eyes… looked so _dangerous_ … it looked as though a rain had fallen in the forest that was his eyes.

"You _are_ a mere human belle, there is no doubt. Yet you did something to cause a reaction to my barrier. _My. barrier_. Demons were able to seep through, and I need to know why. Take a look at yourself belle~ a human between a demon. I could kill you with a flick of my wrist…"

He tightened his grip on my chin for emphasis. I could feel the prints themselves, the warmth thickening in his bruising touch, causing me to gulp hard.

"You won't do it…"

"No?"

His smirk widened, waiting for my reply.

"No, if you love humans as much as you say you do; you won't. Or was all that a lie and demons can't love?"

He stared me down for a moment, his gaze unwavering. The only sound in the room being my ragged breathing. Echoing throughout the mighty halls of the library.

"Heh, an interesting human _indeed_ …"

It was a swift movement and I couldn't comprehend what was happening. My heart thumped harshly against my ribs, as my eyes stared widely into closed ones. A warmth was spread across my face, his breath fanning me through his nose… his lips pressed firmly against my own. He moved his hand to cup my cheek, tilting my head for better access. A growl left his throat from my lack of response and pushed his body closer to mine. My eyes fluttered close, responding to his growl. My lips pursed against his… _**Snap**_! My brain had caught up on what was happening. This _demon_ was kissing me!

"Mpfh!"

I pulled at my wrists, trying to free myself from his grip futilely. His grip only tightened. So I opted for turning my head away from him.

" **No! Get off me**!"

My voice echoed around the room, silence falling thick after. I panted heavily, trying to force oxygen back into my lungs. Mephisto didn't move and I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Why did you…"

"Dinner will be ready by 6 belle, try not to be late."

I felt his weight lift from me, my body feeling cold in the spacious room. He turned and left without looking back, leaving me alone in the library. _Why did he_ …


	10. Part: 10 Fear

I sat in the dining room, staring across the long table at Mephisto. He looked at me with an unreadable expression. It _scared_ me. He wasn't his quirky self. I eyed my cup ramen, watching the steam float from it. Trying my best to avoid Mephisto's stare.

"We have 5 minutes belle."

I blinked, still not raising my head to look at him. I knew what he meant. 5 minutes until the noodles softened so that we could eat.

"You know you enjoyed it."

I snapped my eyes to finally look at him, staring into his smirking face. Ivory cheek resting in his laced fingers.

" _Excuse me_?"

"Don't deny it belle~ I felt you kiss me back, even if only for a moment."

"I wasn't aware of the situation at first."

I turned my eyes back down to the cup, wanting this dinner to be over with already. I heard the legs of his chair scrape across the floor, the screeching steel drawing back my attention. He wasn't there! Then where…

" _Ah_!"

I felt the back of the soft material that was his gloved hand caress my cheek, forcing me from my own chair and to the opposite side of it, facing him.

"What are you _doing_?!"

"Ha-ha! What do you think belle~ entertaining myself for the next 3 minutes."

It had only been two minutes. _Really_?

"I told you I'm not a play thing."

"No, you are right. I am simply getting you to confess your desire."

" _What_ desire?"

He moved fast, gripping my waist tightly in his arms; not leaving any space between us. My arms instinctively pressing against his chest to force some distance. My heart pounding at the close proximity.

"You know what I mean my dear. Just admit it. You love the feeling of being in the arms of a powerful demon, the rush of not knowing what could happen with your frail self."

"That sounds more like what you're enjoying about it."

"I _do_ enjoy it belle. You have piqued my interest over this past month; no doubt. No human female has had this effect on me before. You are afraid, yet not afraid to show it. The knowledge one would simply die to know, you turned your back on for a more peaceful life. If it weren't for my works I would have likely never seen you again. You are simply _fascinating_."

"Keep this up and you won't see me again."

"Your threats don't scare me belle. I would bring you back by force if I have to, yet you won't leave. Your curiosity has gotten the better of you."

"I can live without that information. It's you who can't, all because of your precious barrier."

"You are right there, yet here you still stand. From your track record you would have fled by now if you were telling the truth. Which brings me to ask, just _how long_ have you been running? And did you really come to Japan merely for the change as you say? Or were you running from something at home?"

"Stop it. I'm not going to let you get in my head."

He cupped my face with one hand, the other remaining around my waist. His long fingers danced in my raven hair, his face leaning closer.

"I already _have_ though, Alice."

He closed the gap, capturing my lips with his own. I was shocked from him using my name, standing still as his soft lips caressed my own. My hands shakily clenched the fabric of his shirt, not pushing or pulling; just hanging there. My mind and body not certain how to react yet. I can't handle this… I felt perspiration form on the back of my neck. Why aren't I doing anything?! He pulled away by a mere centimetre;

"2 minutes left… but I'd rather eat something _else_ right now."

His tongue prodded from in-between his lips, gently licking my shaking ones.

" _Why_?"

"Why? Well it's as you said earlier my dear. I just simply love humans. And you are the most fascinating by far."

He leant in again; **Push!**

"Uh…"

I couldn't find my voice; and looked at my outstretched arms. Palms pressed against Mephisto's chest. I felt his heartbeat through my palm, my eyes looking up to meet his smirking face. I couldn't… I had to leave… I turned on my heel and made a beeline for the door.

"Only one more minute until the noodles are ready dear~"

"I'm not hungry."

"Your fear is what makes you appealing, most women would have given in by now."

I didn't reply, didn't stop, keeping my pace consistent.

"You can't run forever Alice, you will give into me one day."

My pace quickened, his dark chuckle being the last thing I heard before I slammed the door shut on him and running for my room. This is _wrong_! This is _bad_! Upon reaching my room and clicked the door locked, pressing my forehead against the cool wood to calm my nerves.

"You know it's because you always lock that, that I have to use the window."

I jumped and turned to see the younger brother, Amaimon. I placed my hand over my thudding heart to calm myself; tilting my head at the forest haired man.

"Why are you here Amaimon?"

"Just checking in. I got bored."

"Sorry, things have been hectic."

I took a seat at the edge of my bed and rested my face in my palms. I took deep breaths for a few seconds to look up at Amaimon who hadn't moved from the windowsill. He was staring at me intently and I tilted my head at him.

"What is it?"

He walked over to me and crouched in front of me, not breaking eye contact. He leant his face in close and sniffed few times. My face heated up at the weird gesture and I pushed on his shoulders lightly to back him away.

"What are you doing? Stop that, it's _creepy_!"

As I was about to move my hands away Amaimon had grabbed them in his long fingers and yanked me forward, my body falling into his firm chest, practically sitting in his lap.

" _Amaimon_?"

He didn't answer, he sniffed once more before taking the collar of my shirt and moved it around, his eyes examining a spot on my neck before doing the same thing on the other side. He held me out a little bit, examining me over again. I was getting annoyed, feeling like a doll being ragged around. I pushed on his shoulders lightly, gripping his striped shirt so he won't move me again.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're starting to scare me."

Amaimon blinked once… twice, before a small smirk made its way to his face. It looked out of place on his features, not being used to seeing anything other than boredom and disinterest.

"He didn't do it."

"Who didn't do what?"

He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, lazy look returning.

"That's good. I still have a chance to play."

"With what?! _Amaimon_!"

His head flopped to look at me, one arm reaching around to the back of my head.

"You obviously."

"What?"

I didn't get a verbal answer, Amaimon pressed his lips onto mine; pulling me in from the back of my head so I wouldn't move. My grip on his shirt tightened, my eyes wide as saucers. _Why is…_ these two…

"Ah!"

A pain ran through the bottom of my lip causing me to gasp. He… _he bit me_! In my shocked state I felt something warm make its way into my mouth, quickly noticing it was his tongue. He massaged my own with his, the feeling causing me to shut my eyes. My chest felt… _warm_. I… Amaimon pulled away, leaving me in a dizzy state. My eyes were still closed as he ghosted his lips across my cheek and down to my neck. I felt him lick along the artery something sharp scraping shortly after. That's…

"Huh?"

It's his teeth… his… his _demon fangs_!

"Amaimon, what're you-"

"Shh, you said we could play Alice. And soon, we can always."

What did _that_ mean? His voice was husky, and delicate on my ears. But…

"N-no, Amaimon, let me go!"

"Just become mine already Alice. You interest me, and even though you're not a demon I still want you. You said kind words to me Alice. I enjoy playing with you."

 _ **He didn't do it… chance to play… want you…**_ t-this is!

"Amaimon, let go!"

"No…"

His voice was childish, burying his nose into my hair for a moment and inhaling.

"I don't want brother to have you."

I don't know where the strength came from, I don't know how I managed to overpower a demon… yet I managed to push him away and leap to the other side of the room.

"No one is having me!"

I turned the door handle and started to open it, only for a hand to push it close again. I pulled frantically on the cold metal handle, my efforts futile against the stronger demon male.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you run."

"Then I won't, but please leave Amaimon."

"Hmm, how boring… I guess we can play another day."

I felt a gust of air brush past me and I risked turning my head to look at the now empty space behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief and stumbled my way over to my bed, not being bothered to change.


	11. Part 11: Fear

_**Wow, from one small rant I can't believe the reviews I'm getting now! xD Thanks you guys! All your kind words are helping to influence and encourage me to continue. I write for people's happiness, and that's what I'll continue to do. :) I just hope that I don't dissapoint. lol.**_

"Alright class good work! I'll see you all tomorrow."

Upon my dismissal the class rose from their seats and made their exits.

"Uh, Mr Okumura, could I speak with you for a second? _Yukio_ Okumura."

The remaining students begun to whisper amongst themselves. I guess being a prodigy Yukio wasn't held back often, or even at all.

"Sure…"

When the class had filed out and only Yukio remained stood before my desk I took a deep breath, avoiding the young man's gaze.

"This is to do with the demons isn't it Miss Renshaw?"

He was straight to the point;

"Yes. I was told that you teach a class about them?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe had some books on demonology. Or if not to teach me about them. Their behavioural patterns."

" _Behavioural patterns_? Is this to do with the headmaster?"

"Mostly."

Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose with a sigh.

"Sir Pheles is a mysterious man. Even with my years of knowledge I can't figure him out."

"It's nothing to do with his personality or secrecy."

"Huh? Then what?"

"Can you help me or not?"

 _ **~~~~ 3 hours later ~~~~~**_

Yukio had indeed helped me. He gave me a handful of books that explains about different demons behaviour and instincts. There was some pretty aggressive and gruesome stuff in here that made me worry. For one I didn't know what _type_ of demon Mephisto or Amaimon was, this could be any one of them. And being the sons of Satan himself who knows? I had yet to find anything about the heart; other than it was one of their weaknesses next to their tail. I will have to keep that in mind.

"Ugh!"

I threw my fourth book to the side, nothing of use in there for me. Maybe this one? I flipped open the pages, scanning my eyes across the battered sheets. I read the chapter with vigour, needing to know what the hell had gotten into the two demons. There was the same paragraph I had read in every book about demons tricking humans with weak hearts. But that was for possession, and those two already had their… _meat suits_. I shook the shudder off, I need to focus. But what if that is just it? To mess with a weak heart? I'm not the most emotionally stable person, far from it. Could it have been merely for their amusement? Acting on their instinct? I threw the book in anger; annoyed that I hadn't received the information that I wanted. From what I had previously read demons have been around for thousands of years, and _no one_ had thought to put in other useful information. All these books were the fucking same, just worded differently. I was right from the very beginning, and I can't allow myself to form a human attachment to demons. They really _can't_ be trusted. These books just confirmed my suspicions. With a groan I shuffled off of the bed and made my way down into the dining room, ignoring the two men that were currently seated there. I plopped myself into a chair and looked at my lunch. Noodles? _Again_? I sighed and pulled the lid from the steaming cup.

"You're late for dinner belle~ what kept you?"

I gave a lazy shrug, having lost my last fuck earlier.

"Stuff…"

"Dear belle, you seem awfully unlike yourself. Pray tell what the matter is."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ensuring that was my final word I picked up my chopsticks and dug into my food. Determined to end the conversation. Besides, what would they think if they found out the other kissed me on the same day? I stopped eating for a second. _What would they think_? I had just realised this. I looked up at the two males enjoying their meals. These two were brothers, both using me as their personal play thing. I carried on eating once I drew the attention of the younger brother, not wanting him knowing my thoughts consisted of them.

"You read a lot."

It was a shock to hear Amaimon break the silence and I couldn't help but look at the man. Had he noticed me staring?

"I see you with a book a lot, today though you were studying demons."

He brought the elephant into the room with a small smirk. I was less than impressed with his actions.

"Ah? Wanting to learn more about our kind belle? I figured you would be more interested looking into yourself."

"I believe you said that was _your_ top priority, not mine. I'm only here under your _request_."

I bit on the word, I was more psychologically forced here. A smirk crossed the mans face as he leant back in his chair.

"Yes, I see. But my dear should you have questions about demons you could always come to me rather than read that human assumption dribble."

"Samael, the demon king of time and space. And Amaimon, the demon king of Earth."

He blinked at my response, tilting his head lightly.

"That's not dribble is it? They are your official titles aren't they? Or was I reading a bad _Doctor Who_ spin off?"

I stood up from my seat having emptied my cup ramen and bowed to the men.

"Please excuse me."

"You can't keep us at an arm's length forever belle."

"No? Then what happens when you find out about me? Whatever it is that's caused me to weaken your barrier? We're just going to be chums and carry on? Or are you going to do what I've not only read about but seen with my own eyes. Find the next human with a weak heart to prey on."

I bit my lip when they remained silent, turning on my heel to walk away.

"I'm already aware belle."

"Me too…"

I stopped in my tracks. They _knew_? Why didn't they tell me?

"I looked into your records. I know when you left your hometown and where you went, skipping from one town to the other."

"So? I moved around a lot."

That wasn't valid information.

"You _ran_ , ran from the death of the ones you had come to know. Close or not."

"I don't like to talk about it. Why is that important? People die."

"Yes, you are right belle. So I looked further into it; your _parents_ to be exact."

I turned to look at him; why did he say it like that?

"Turns out they never had been admitted to the hospital for your birth."

"I was a home birth. My mother couldn't make it."

"Then wouldn't you still receive a birth certificate at some point? You had to have gone to the hospital at some point right?"

I wasn't liking where this conversation was going.

"You think I never noticed when you cried? How you would weep without a sound. How unnatural. Tell me, did you ever cry to those who you lost, _before_ they were lost?"

I scoffed at the male, folding my arms over my chest.

"So? Everybody gets upset sometimes."

"Do you remember why you were upset?"

"No, it was a long time ago and I try not to think about it. Are you getting to a _point_ here?"

"But of course, I'm just drawing you in so you won't flee again."

"You have my attention…"

"She's a rare thing to see, right brother?"

I shot a look at Amaimon; _a rare thing_?

"What is?"

I was grinding my teeth now, getting annoyed with the situation.

"A creature that only reveals themselves to the dying my dear. And here you are stood in human flesh."

 _Creature… in human flesh_ … My eyes dried out at how wide they must have been, my palms started to sweat…

"S-stop, I've changed my mind! I _don't_ want to know!"

I started to cover my ears, Amaimon being swift grabbed my wrists in a bone crushing grip. I tried to pull myself away, tears falling from my face. I don't want to know… I _don't_! I _can't_ be a creature… I'm human! _**Human**_!

"A silent wail again. One we can't hear."

"Mephisto please, I'm begging you! I'm _begging_! Don't tell me! I'm _human_!"

"Ah but that's the funny thing dear, you _are_. I'm not certain how you even _exist_."

"Then leave it at that! Please! Please… just _**stop**_ …"

"Belle, I made a promise to you that I intend to keep. You are a-"

" **I SAID STOP!"**

 _ **Crash**_! Once the shattering sound fell, it left us in an eerie silence. Broken porcelain and glass lay in ruin on the table. I became aware of how heavily I was breathing.

"Banshee."


	12. Part 12: Battle

With Mephisto's last words I raced from the room and down the long winding steps of True Cross Academy; out into the open air. I saw Yukio as I passed. Him stopping with a gentle smile for a greeting.

"Hello Miss Renshaw, where are-"

"Yukio, I'm sorry!"

I didn't stop to look at the male, I kept running straight past him. Out of the gates, down the streets, and up to a door I knew better than the back of my hand. I panted heavily, my legs aching from the sprint. Pins and needles were beginning to settle and my lungs screamed for oxygen. I raised my hand; beating hard on the birch wood door. After a few seconds it opened and startled brown eyes met my own tear filled ones.

"Alice?"

"Daiki… can I stay here with you?"

"Of course…"

I walked into him, him wrapping his long arms around my shaking form, letting my tears fall onto his vest.

I took the Earl Grey tea from Daiki with shaking hands, nodding in thanks to him as he sat across from me; his gaze unwavering.

"So?"

I looked up to meet his gaze, a sad smile crossing my face.

"You don't want to know…"

"You said that last time Alice when you dumped me at the pub, and I do want to know. I just figured you were riding the red dragon or something."

I gave him a deadpan stare from his vulgarity. He ignored my look and continued;

"But I know that's not it. Whatever has been happening this month is having a _massive_ effect on you."

"You won't believe me. Can't we just hang out?"

"No, we _can't_. Alice, you're my best friend and I'm worried about you. You clearly can't be alone or you would have gone home. What's got you so scared?"

I looked down at the quivering liquid in my cup, deciding to place it on the coffee table before my hands shook it out and onto the carpet.

"…okay then…"

And just like that I told him. He sat and listened, hanging on my every word with an unchanging face. I told him about my healing, that I was told something was different with me. For safety Mephisto had taken me in and made me a teacher. _The kiss_ … I didn't tell him about the demons, despite how pissed I am with the two I had recently seen, I will respect their safety. Not only for them, but Rin and Yukio too. Once I finished he sat there stone still; _staring_.

"Daiki? Please say something."

" _I believe you_."

"Huh?"

 _That_ I wasn't expecting. A bright grin split his cheeks, rubbing the back of his curly locks sheepishly.

"I always knew you were special, I guess I just didn't know _how_ special. Ha-ha!"

He… believed me… but…

"How… How can you…"

"Believe it?"

My voice failed me, my body settling on a nod instead. He grinned his usual shit eating grin and flopped back into his seat.

"Well, I have my own secret. _I can see demons_. Been able to ever since I was a kid."

My jaw hit the ground for a second. He could see the same things I could… _ever since_ … I shook my head.

"So, you got hurt by a demon?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing you can see them too obviously."

He grinned charmingly at me again. I smiled; how could I have ever _doubted_ him?

"Could I ask a few questions though Alice?"

"Sure…"

"Well, it may be impersonal… but I know you travel a lot, and I know you've lost people you care about. Can I ask why?"

 _Why_?

"I… don't know. You know I just always leave."

"Yeah, but what makes you go to these specific places? _Countries_? I mean, Japan is a long way from England."

"That it is~."

I jumped, refusing to turn and confront the face I knew was behind me. I didn't want to confirm it… I denied it… but sadly Daiki did.

"Headmaster Faust!"

"I knew you could get my little belle to speak~ you always were good at _talking_ Daiki."

"How did you get into my house?!"

"My dear boy, it's called a _lock_. And I suggest you leave before you hear things that you don't want to."

"This is _my_ house!"

"Yes and I thank you for not throwing me out."

" _Yet_! I know what you did to Alice you bastard!"

Daiki pulled himself from the sofa dropping down into some form of martial arts stance. I've never seen him do this before… I didn't know he could fight… A soft chuckle broke my thoughts and I gripped hard onto my shirt sleeves, now only realising I had wrapped my arms around myself in a form of comfort.

"Dual Daiki~ you really wish to pick a fight with _me_? ~"

 _Dual Daiki_? I… didn't want to know what that stood for… but… _fight_? No… No I can't let Daiki fight this man!

"No!"

With a small ignition I threw myself off of the sofa and in front of Daiki, staring into his battle clouded eyes.

"Daiki, don't fight for my sake… _please_ …"

"Alice…"

His composure soon faded. Daiki was hot headed, but I have never seen him fight… not like this… nor do I ever want to.

"Ah, my dear belle~. You seem to have such an effect on people. Must be your _luring techniques_. ~"

I flinched visibly. I had no idea what he was talking about, yet I knew it was a reference to the banshee thing he mentioned earlier.

" _Leave her alone Sir Faust_."

"Oh, My little Dual Daiki! You misinterpreted my intentions! I'm simply here to help our young belle find her way~.

I curled my fists up to my chest. I had never heard Daiki speak like this before, nor did I like the way Mephisto was speaking… there seemed to be some kind of threat behind it.

"Tch! Your intentions are certainly clear! You haven't changed a bit since I graduated your lame school! Still the manipulative man you've always been… And I won't let you hurt Alice anymore."

" _I'm sorry you feel that way_..."

I stood straight; body reacting slowly with each chill. Feeling each segment of my spine straighten one at a time, the cold following shortly after… things were getting _dangerous_. I had to say something… do something… why won't my body _work_?! Ever since I stood up I just froze, immobile like a statue.

"This man is clearly itching for a fight, and I'm afraid I just simply don't have it in me today~. So why don't you _play_ a little Amaimon?"

 _Amaimon_? My blood ran cold at the name… I knew Mephisto was dangerous, but he was always placid in his actions. Amaimon on the other hand…

"Yes brother… Sounds like fun."

My body reacted, I _moved_. My head turned, shoulders following suit. As I took a good look at the scene behind me I saw Mephisto standing there, soft smile on his face. I blinked… where was…

"Fuck off demon!"

My spine hiked up even more, I didn't know it was even possible… I could feel my jaw cracking constantly at the quivering it was doing.

"Is that all you have?!"

Move body… don't just quake…

"Ack! … … huff…huff… Son of a… _argh_!"

"Ha-ha! Come on! At least make this fun!"

Move… move… _move_ …

" _AAAHHH_!"

 _ **MOVE**_!

"Daiki!"

I tore my eyes from the evergreen abyss that was Mephisto's gaze. I had to help Daiki! Stop Amaimon! My body had turned briefly, being pulled to a forceful halt as I was yanked back. My body was immobilized, strong hand gripping painfully into my shoulders. Fingers were latched into the wedge of my collar bone; above my pressure point… that aside… my eyes were now able to see the fight. It had only been maybe 40 seconds, and _yet_ … a massive hole had been torn through the wall, two bodies outside it standing firm… but…

" _Daiki_ …"

His body was a bloody ruin. A fountain pouring out a crimson liquid… my eyes welled up…this was… it was _monstrous_ ….

"Hah!"

Daiki lunged forward once more, an unrecognisable weapon in his hand. I don't know when he even got that… Amaimon flexed his claws; his back to me so I couldn't see his expression. Although, I didn't need to… from what I read he was a _demon king_ …Daiki…he…

" _Gah_!"

"Daiki!"

Amaimon had risen earth, knocking Daiki from his feet before taking advantage of his unstable form and swinging his claws at him. _Hitting directly_. Daiki lay on the ground, unmoving… No… He…

"Daiki…"

He didn't respond… he lay there, motionless…

"Daiki… Get up…"

I watched as Amaimon made his way over to my fallen friend. He reached down and picked Daiki up by the collar of his shirt, holding him a head higher than himself.

"This was boring…"

"Daiki! ..."

Amaimon flexed his claws, the crack making its way to my ears, dual eyes widening at the sound. He readied raven claws back and it all seemed to move in slow motion. I pulled myself forward; shoulder snapping painfully from its own imprisonment.

" **DAIKI! DON'T DIE!"**

A loud shattering sound made its way across my ear drums; eyes watching as Amaimon held his ears in both hands, dropping to one knee. Daiki staring on confused… A few seconds past… it was silent… the only sounds being the remnants of heavy fragments of glass falling from their weak posts.

 _ ***Smash***_

I took a look down at the glass that just fell. I… _I did this_ … I called out for my friend and… I looked at my hand that was still outstretched to Daiki, repulsed by the sight. My eyes glanced over my fingers, meeting Daiki's form… a bloody state… because of me… I did this… I _did_ all this… with a small shake of my head I stepped back, turning around to meet a chest. I glanced up at Mephisto's smirking face... I… I forgot he was there… he was… _smirking_? After all this? I took a glance back at Amaimon, his face was as stoic as ever, but his eyes held that same look as his brother. _Why_?


	13. Part 13: Endurance

_**Click, click, click… click… click, click….**_

My fingers ran furiously over the keyboard of my computer, eyes scanning eagerly for the information I wished for.

 _ **Click, click…**_

Dammit, where is it? There _has_ to be one! I clicked once more, reaching the last page… _yes_! There it was! A 28 hour flight; stop off at Los Angeles and 7 hours later another flight straight to England! I'll book this flight, then Skype my mum to let her know I'm coming home. I clicked onto to page, taking in the picture of the familiar London landmark that was depicted as an icon in the top right corner. It was a beautiful image of Big Ben at night. All the lights turned on and sparkling. Making the great clock stand out in the ebony night. _Tch_ , it doesn't really look like that. Holiday makers always try to make things grander than they really are. Although, that could be because I always saw the thing _daily_ … I scrolled down the page, searching for the booking button. I didn't care how much it was. Not in the slightest… I just had to get out of this _town_ … this _country_. I wanted to go _home_!

"Do you know how long it took me to find you? You should be sorry for just running out on us like that."

"Yeah, well I'm not."

I surprised myself at the sudden answer. I guess I had gotten used to his visits? He _did_ come at random intervals. And he never used the door… But regardless, what I _had_ learned… was not to ignore him; I knew it would only piss him off. I was at my old home, the one before I moved in with the two sick brothers. I never knew he would follow me here… being pretty much all of my things had been moved into the Faust Mansion. But I didn't turn to face the male that I knew was behind me. I just needed to quickly book this flight before he noticed what I was doing whilst he had his rant. _In two days I would be out of here_. And with his lack of knowledge in _human_ things I can get away with this, so long as he doesn't notice the fact that I'm leaving.

"You should be."

"And as I said I'm not."

"Your stupid friends not dead you know."

 _Daiki_ … I stopped my motion for a second, fingers lingering over the keys. My prints just grazing the warm plastic in my hesitance. Could I really leave him with these bastards now that he's become involved in it? Should I leave then will he go after these two? Or Visa versa? _No_ , Mephisto isn't that kind of man, and Daiki is smarter than that. He knows me better than anyone other than my own parents… well _actually_ … now that he knows I'm a… I shook my head, clicking onto the booking file with anger. There were still 18 seats left. Good.

"I told you not to ignore me."

"I'm not."

I clicked onto the seat number. F7.

"Aren't you happy he's still alive? I could have killed him you know."

"I know, but you didn't."

"For you."

"No, because of me."

" _For_. Don't you listen you stupid woman?"

For? I sat back in my seat, still clicking away at my details that the airport required.

"I do listen, but I was there. You were going to kill him, but because I… _shouted_ … you had to stop."

I didn't want to use the term yelled… or worse; shriek. The thought made me shudder. _A Banshee's shriek_ … I shook my head of the memory and continued what I was doing. Passport details.

"Your powers had little to nothing to do with why I hesitated. How self-centred can you be? As much as I wanted to kill that man for how important he was to you, I didn't because of how important he was to you."

I froze in my actions, finally deciding to face the man behind me. He beat me to the punch, gripping my head in-between his fingers, keeping my gaze fixated onto the bright screen in front of me. The tips of his claws grazed my scalp, his fingertips digging into my temple. I could see the faint pink shadowing of it in my peripheral vision.

"You were a game at first and it was fun, but now I know who and what you are… so why are you still fascinating to me?"

I felt his hot breath coat my right ear, indicating he had lent in close. My throat closed at the close proximity, fingers curling and trapping the keys under the pressure, scrolling the whole page down to the bottom.

"I was right before, and made the right action to make you my own to play with… At first it was for fun, but now it's..."

"Amaimon…. What are you talking about? Are you speaking of the other day?"

"Yeah."

With his fingers pressing farther into my temple he tipped my head back so I was facing the ceiling. The immaculate purity of the white contrast taking away my logic.

"Just become mine already. This game is fun, but I know the next game will be even better."

My mind turned blank, matching the ceiling I was staring upon. I couldn't fathom a response, nor could my body move. I wanted to… tried to… I wanted to yell at him so much! Slap him for hurting my _best friend_ … but not a single particle of my anatomy was working to my favour. Was this my own undoing? Or the power this demon has? A small pressure made its way onto my jugular, _scraping_ … pulling down across my artery. My eyes flicked, seeing a mess of forest hair. My eyes seemed to be the only thing I could move. Nothing else would work for me, despite my attempts.

" _Alice_."

My mind snapped back into reality, I jerked my body in an attempt to break free, my arms being the only things free for movement in my stupefied state. My fingers wrapped around his slender ones, my index catching onto one of his claws. It didn't _hurt_ me… but I felt the intense pressure. Like when you pick up a knife by the blade rather than the hilt. My vocals still refused to work, so I tugged onto his fingers that I had managed to latch onto in my haste.

"Oh? So my calling you by your first name for the first time has induced some kind of reaction?"

My fingers wrapped around his own tighter… _harder_ , trying in a futile attempt to pull off the stronger male.

"Tell me; out of curiosity. How does it sound? _Alice_?"

It… it _sounded_ …

"Oi! Alice! I'm done knocking so answer the door will ya!?"

" _ **Daiki**_!"


	14. Part 14: Pain

I threw myself over to the window, my upper torso hanging out of the opening to stare down at my broken friend. It had been maybe 2 hours since the incident, and yet here he stood; tall frame and a shit eating grin on his ivory cheeks. I can't help but wonder if those smiles are fake. A cover up for his pain. There's no way he could have…

"You locked the door. So? Let me in?"

"Uh, yeah! Give me a minute!"

I turned around to look at Amaimon's position, seeing he wasn't there anymore. I blinked, a smile forming once I realised he had left. I walked over to my door and opened it falling back once the wood reached its full extent. A warm feeling encased my shoulder, as a soft pressure hit my spine and shoulders upon my falling. I turned my head, neck cracking at the speed as I stared up at the demon's lazy azure eyes.

"You didn't think I left did you?"

"Why didn't you?"

He tilted his head, looking at me as if I were an idiot.

"Why would I leave something I desire just because some weak human boy has made an appearance? He's nothing."

"Don't call Daiki nothing... He's more than you and your brother _combine_!"

The glass on my desk shattered, the sound piercing against my ears. But just the thing I needed to shock me back into a calm state. I closed my eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath. 1… 2… 3… and _out_ … I pulled myself away from him, turning to stare fully up at the taller male through raven locks. A shield, I suppose. _Comfort_.

"My answer is no Amaimon. No to you, no to Mephisto, no to anything more about Banshee's, no to everything."

"It isn't over you know. You can't run."

"So long as I have legs I can."

"Then maybe I should just cut them off?"

The small hairs on my body stood on end more with each word he said. Cut… _cut them off_? He wouldn't… really do that right? I swallowed hard, suddenly aware of how much saliva had built up in my mouth. His expression never changed. Who was I kidding? This _demon_ … he… has no moralities…

"You wouldn't…"

The words left my mouth in a hope, a silent prayer that there was a shred of remorse in this demons heart.

"No…"

I released the breath I was holding, blinking back the tears that had brimmed. I fell to the ground, not realising that I had gone weak in the knees. I heard a sound, a chuckle. I glanced up at Amaimon, noticing the smile he wore; the blood splattered on his face. How did… I pushed myself up onto my hands, suddenly aware of the excruciating pain I was in from that small movement. I pushed my hands onto the floor, my palm catching something wet and causing me to slip further onto the laminate flooring. I looked at the spot my hand was matted in, a sticky mess of red covering it.

"B-blood… what did…"

I tried to push myself up to stand, realising that I couldn't. I was in agony… but it was a dull agony… my body shocked perhaps? I glanced down to my legs, only to see one… I had… _only one leg_ … I … _one_ … my… _**my leg**_!

"No, I _would_."

"A…ah…. _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!"

I wasn't aware of the shattering sounds that erupted around me, every glass and window in the place breaking. My head span as I stared down at my stub, cut off just above the knee. Blood soaked the flooring even more as the thick red substance continued to pour out of the open wound. Muscle tissue and meat hanging out from where the cut hadn't been clean. My body began to tremor, my stomach convulsing as I threw my head away from the gory scene to vomit. Sweat was thick on my body as my lunch made a second appearance, my eyes rolling every which way. I coughed a few times, turning to look up at the man who still looked at me with impassive eyes.

"D-demon…"

"Well, that much is obvious."

He cracked his knuckles, bringing his blood soaked fingers up to his mouth and licked at them. Licked _my blood_ … my stomach heaved again as bile built up in the back of my throat… I couldn't fathom a rational thought, a rational feeling. My body just continued to shake with shock as I stared up into his eyes with confusion and fear. I couldn't move, nor could I speak anymore.

"I guess it's time for the other one. Your abilities will heal your wounds, so I don't need to worry about you bleeding out and dying at least. That would be a pain."

Never in my life had I been ungrateful for being a fast healer, today is that day… I… I want to die… I can't stand this pain, I can't go through it again… oh god will it be worse on the second leg now that my pain barrier has broken? I turned away from Amaimon, desperately pulling myself on sliding hands to get to the door. I knew it was useless, but I was afraid… human fear dictates me to try and escape no matter how futile it may be. Fat tears began to fall down my face, I can't believe he did this to me… I can't believe he's going to do it again!

"Amaimon! Please! Stop!"

"But you'll try to get away if I don't. You said so yourself."

"I won't! I promise! Please Amaimon just leave me alone! I don't want it to hurt anymore!"

"Hmm? But it will only hurt for a second, you'll pass out from shock after more than likely."

I slipped in my own blood, my face hitting the floor with a hard thud. But the stinging in my nose was nothing compared to the pain I felt from the waist down.

"I'm… I'm begging you… please have… mercy on… me…"

My voice broke as I sobbed heavily, unable to care anymore. I didn't want to hurt anymore… I wanted it to stop… I wanted to get away from this _monster_ …

"Mercy? I already am having mercy on you Alice."

"H-how… how is this… mercy?"

"Because I could have just killed you in the beginning."

I lay my head on the floor, feeling blood soak into my hair and skin, smelling the strong stench of iron from how much had pooled around me. My fingers twitching was the only movement I was able to make.

"Why… didn't you… kill me?"

"Stupid human… isn't that obvious already? I love you, that's why."

W…what… he… I couldn't finish my thoughts, my body had gone through too much… my eyes closed, finally giving into fatigue.


	15. Part 15: Talk

_**Alright guys, my apologies but this story has been reported for giving you a multiple choice option. Although I don't see an issue with it considering many books do it, regardless somebody clearly does as does the website as I have just read. But do not fret! My story will continue, it will not affect the outcome of the story, nor will it the plot. I have had many ideas for a while so it will carry on as should. I will just do multiple endings if need be to make all my readers happy. So do not be disheartened by the poll of choice being taken down, it will all carry on between my job, training and house rubbish lol. :) And if my 'reporter' is reading, it's fixed. Enjoy: P**_

My eyes slowly opened, my body feeling heavy and numb. How long had I been laid out here? A while at a guess. I decided to stretch my back, a popping crack flooding up my whole spine from the centre. It wasn't pleasant… it was _painful_ … I groaned; rolling onto my side to take the pressure of my now aggravated back to stare at several bunches of flowers and cards on a nurse's cart right next to my bed. My eyes blurred from the sudden colour, blinking a few times to focus in on one. It was a cartoon tabby cat in band aids saying _get well soon_. I turned onto my back again to scowl up at the white ceiling, I didn't want to face these things. They were a kind gesture but still… As soon as I awoke I knew where I was. I wasn't _dead_ , so a hospital was the obvious assumption after what had happened. I never forgot, I had a nightmare of the incident. Repeating everything again, and again for me… I sighed heavily and pushed myself up into a sitting position, taking the glass of water that was on my stand to take a small sip. The sigh had scratched my throat, so I knew I needed fluids if something that small felt like a rake in my vocals.

"Ah, my belle I see that you're finally awake!~"

I hadn't a chance to turn to the door before a flood of violet hair had invaded my vision. A squeak painfully leaving my throat as emerald eyes stared into my own; too close for comfort. A wet patch formed onto the bed sheets from where my hands jerked the water out of the glass in my shock. I looked down at it for a second before shakily placing it onto the table.

"Why are you-"

Mephisto placed a finger up to my lips to shush me, I closed my mouth and allowed the man to speak.

"Please spare your sweet voice belle, you have not long awoken no? So allow me to explain why I am here… to visit of course!~"

I pressed my hand to my temple and rubbed it in circular motions.

"To-"

"Visit, yes."

I scowled and opened my mouth again to speak but Mephisto swung his arms in a flamboyant motion, causing me to push myself back into the bed as not to get smacked in the face by his flailing gloved hand.

"I just had to check on my sweet belle when I heard what had happened! Oh the agony you must have been in! But just know that I am here for you 100% from now on!"

He winked at me as I curled my hands into the bed sheets.

"Amaimon-"

" _Is being punished as we speak_."

I shivered, his voice was dark and I couldn't read his eyes as they were shadowed by his hat. His Cheshire smile that he walked in with the only thing noticeable. Was… was he _happy_ that his brother was being punished… but…

"Punished how?"

The shadowing lifted from his eyes and I saw the confusion in them, his smile fading.

"Are you not happy to be getting revenge for what he did to you?"

"Revenge?"

"Yes belle, had I known what he was up to I would never have let him go searching for you in the first place. I had never expected him to do something of the sort without my permission. It certainly is peculiar…"

The last sentence seemed to be more to himself than me, so this was unusual for Amaimon? To attack people without his brothers consent? So… had all his previous attacks been ordered? But still, even if that was the case why did he…

' _Stupid human… isn't that obvious already? I love you, that's why'_

That's what he said… but… _amputating_ isn't love… it isn't even close! So… why…

"You look pale belle."

I looked up to Mephisto who stared down at me with sharp eyes, his face unreadable. What changed his mood? Was he worried?

"No, I'm alright thank you."

"You can't lie to me belle. Pray tell what you were thinking of."

"Couldn't it be that I just feel unwell?"

"Of course not."

I scowled up at him, my fingers popping as they clenched further into the bed sheets. He raised his gloved hands in defence, tilting his head with a cheeky grin.

"Now don't look at me like that, you never let me finish."

I unclenched my fists, leaning back into my bed and folded my arms over my chest, waiting for an explanation. He smirked, showcasing his fangs to me.

"My, you do seem to have gotten quite catty lately.~"

"I have good reason to."

"It seems the shy little girl has died. You're holding your head high against us demons now."

"Get to your point Mephisto."

"Very well then. You can't be feeling unwell because you have already fully healed my dear."

"Because of-"

"Well yes, and no."

I clenched my jaw at being cut off again. I knew he was only trying to save my voice, but it was really starting to piss me off!

"Your Banshee powers are just for high speed healing. My exorcists and I have tended to the rest."

I looked away from him and out of the window, looking down at the passing students going to their classes.

"But still… I can't…"

I looked back to Mephisto who was patiently waiting for me to finish. My throat closed up for a second, tears forming in the corners of my eyes at the thought I was thinking… I didn't want to say it, but… I had to…

"I can't walk anymore, I won't be able to go for a jog, I… I won't be able to teach… not until I get used to a wheelchair. I can't cook on crutches so…"

My voice closed completely as tears fell from my eyes at the despair I felt. I tried to stay positive upon awakening. I know with some training and help I will eventually be able to do many things again on my own. But still… _I had lost a leg_ , I had lost so many opportunities in my life! And it didn't help that it only happened recently, I hadn't grown accustom just yet! The tears continued to fall, a hiccup catching every once in a while.

"Stop those tears belle. As beautiful as they are much like the rest of you; I prefer you with a smile."

I looked up through my wet fingers to see Mephisto holding out a tissue to me. I took it and buried my left eye into it, keeping my right on him. I noticed that the tissue was actually a silken handkerchief.

"I just… never thought this kind of thing would happen to me…"

I watched him smile as he walked closer to my bedside, placing his hand onto the bedding.

"My belle. Do you really think that I would allow you to despair like this?"

Like he did with allowing his brother to almost butcher my friend? Like he sent him to attack me? Like all the other crap he's put me through and is probably still doing without my knowledge yet? I decided to keep my mouth shut for argument sake, I'm not in the right state of mind to be challenging this man. Not as if I am when I'm fully awake and well. I moved the silken cloth to my other eye to fully wipe the tears away before lowering it into my lap, he smirked at me and clenched the sheets in-between his long fingers.

"Take a look."

He tore the covers from my body, the cold hitting my warm skin suddenly and forcing a shiver to flow from the base of my spine to the tip of my neck. Even though it was summer it was so cold. I wrapped my arms around myself, staring up at Mephisto in shock at what he'd just done. Who the hell pulls sheets from someone in a _hospital_?! He smirked down at me before averting his gaze to the base of the bed, I followed his eyes, blinking a few times at what I saw. It was my leg… my _actual_ leg… not a prosthetic… It was discoloured; veins protruding to the surface in a faded blue. The skin taking on a greyish purple colour. But I knew because of the small white rabbit tattoo on the inside of my ankle.

"Alice is a fan of Alice in wonderland? How cliché."

Clearly he noticed it too… but in my shock I couldn't bring myself to scowl at him, I just continued to stare down at my leg that I knew had been torn from my body. It was… re-attached. But… _how_?

"You made quite the racket when Amaimon attacked you, so Daiki had clearly heard it being just outside and all. He forced his way in and brought you and your leg to me as soon as. Since it wasn't too late, we were able to put it back into its original place before any permanent damage was done."

So when he said that he and his exorcists tended to the rest… he meant… I reached over to the lower part of my leg, just passing the bandages that were wrapped around the wound and pressed my fingers lightly against the skin of my lower knee. My tips tickled the hairs as I pulled my hand back up to my chest. I could _feel_ it… the nerves were working too… my brain sent signals to my toes, and I watched as they wiggled freely. Feeling the friction of them rubbing against each other. I smiled a toothy smile, touching my leg with both hands in awe as I continued to flex my toes in wild movements. Enjoying the feeling I had in them.

"I don't believe this."

A laugh caught at the end of my sentence, still amazed by what I was seeing. It's as if it had never been taken away. I rubbed up to the bandages, stopping upon the feel of scabbing underneath. I ran my fingers across the lining, the swelling and amount of scabbing underneath the white barrier working as my eyes as I couldn't see the damage. I frowned as I reached the inside of my leg, everything suddenly becoming real once more. This appendage had been _removed_ from me, as if it were nothing. Like I was made of tissue paper. So fragile… so small next to these _demons_ …

"It won't even leave a scar belle. Because of your current mentality you haven't had chance to heal such a wound yet. But it will."

"It's not that I'm thinking of. I don't care about scars Mephisto."

"No? I thought all women cared about their outward appearance."

He rubbed his beard as he looked away from me, my eyes catching it from their corner.

"Scars remind us of the turmoil we've been through. That we were strong enough to overcome it, to carry on. That we _lived_."

He looked down at me as I met his own gaze, unwavering. He smirked once more, dropping his arms to his sides.

"And yet you yourself hold no scars."

"Not physically, but I do hold them in my heart. Scars don't heal, and neither will the emotional ones. But they only make me the person I am today."

"You really are a fascinating human."

He sat on the edge of my bed; never breaking his gaze from my own, never faltering his smile.

"I was right in choosing you. Your allure is just too much."

I blinked back, I had heard him say this before.

"What is an allure Mephisto?"

He chuckled into his hand a moment before it became too much for him as he burst out laughing. As if I had told a joke.

"My, you surely are the innocent one my belle!~ an allure…"

He leant over onto his hand to look at me through half lidded eyes for some kind of effect that I didn't get.

"Is when you draw people _sexually_ towards yourself.~"

"Eh?..."

I blinked rapidly a few times before clenching my jaw with an angry scowl at the male once I caught on.

"That's not funny!"

He laughed loudly again, throwing his head back to my annoyance.

"But it's _true_ my dear!~ you know Banshee's and Sirens have a lot in common? The only difference is that Sirens will eat you upon contact."

"A lot in common…"

"Yes. They are very closely related. Haven't you read the stories on either species?~"

"No, I never believed in fairy tales."

"Well believe now belle, _all_ stories come from somewhere.~"

I guess I could believe. I remember my mother telling me stories of demons eating children after dark. But as I grew older I just figured it was a trick to scare kids into going home on time. Same with every other supernatural story. It was there just to scare us.

"You have lived in denial long enough my dear."

I turned away from him, I knew he was right. Especially after everything I have seen. But…

"I want to see Amaimon."


	16. Part 16: Forgive

_**I know that I have been away for a while because of work, training, family, home, blah, blah, crap! So this is my third story in a row for getting off work early and having free time! Woo!**_

"You… _what_?"

"I want to see Amaimon."

Mephisto shook his head briefly from the shock, I guess he wasn't used to such requests…

"Belle, you do understand what you're asking of me right?"

I nodded at him, deciding to not trust my vocals. It wanted to scream ' _No! I never want to see that sadistic bastard again!_ ' but I knew I had to. These demons… I can normally turn my back and walk away with ease, but I can't flee from something like this. Not something… like _this_ … he… _dismembered_ me… I looked back down to my recently attached leg, taking in its discoloured form before trailing my eyes up to the bandages where it had been cut from. I placed my shaking fingers upon it, feeling the scabbing underneath my touch.

"You won't like the answer he will give you belle. Amaimon is a _true_ demon who hasn't lived in the human world for very long."

"I know, that's exactly why I need to speak to him…"

Mephisto gave a heavy sigh and I felt his weight shift from the bed. I turned my eyes away from my wound and up to him in time to see his head tilted downcast at me.

"Very well. Einz, zwei, drei!"

Within a blink I was in a black abyss. I couldn't see anything, only my own form which seemed to be floating in this this darkness, yet my feet looked and felt to be placed firmly on a ground. I stomped on my good leg for assurance, it was definitely solid… I looked to my injured leg, aware of its sturdiness on the weight. It ached, but no real pain remained. I sighed in relief before catching sight of an outlining. I couldn't tell what it was in the darkness, but it seemed to be the only thing I could actually see. It was almost as black as the ' _ground'_ I stood on. I quickly knelt down and pressed my fingers to it, even quicker to retract them when I noticed it was thick and wet.

" _Ew_ … what is that?"

I looked at it a little closer at the substance on the floor, almost hesitant considering I was in some kind of Mephisto's _playground_ … I still can't see right. I rubbed my eyes angrily with my uncoated hand, hoping it would work but to no avail. I only succeeded in gaining static fuzz in the corners of my eyes. I stood up and looked to my fingers where the liquid still lay, I can't make it out… it's just black… looking away, my hands covered my mouth briskly at what I saw. It made me feel _ill_ …

"Amai…mon…"

My voice was muffled by my hands, as well as my lurching stomach as I stared up at the male suspended by dark bars, only able to make note of their outlining. They dripped with a liquid that I followed with my eyes, pooling around the floor under the male and moving sluggishly around him, where I had _dipped_ my hand. I squealed and rubbed my hand viscously against my hospital gown, rubbing my face afterward as my hands had lay there recently. _Blood_ … it was _blood_!

"Quiet… you're… hurting my ears…."

I turned back to Amaimon with chattering teeth, my hands still on my face after their aggressive rub. My face was heated, yet I still felt cold… everything sinking in at once and giving me a headache. Mephisto did this to Amaimon for taking my leg. He was suffering for… how long? … _How_ _long_ had he been like this?!

"Amaimon!"

I ran over and grabbed onto one of the bars, pulling at it with all my might. I had to get these off of him! I yanked hard, pushed all my weight onto it, hit it. Yet nothing I did would budge the impalement instrument.

"Stupid human… this is brother's work… you won't move it…"

"I have to try!"

"Why though? Brother said I did wrong… and this is my punishment…"

I looked up to him, watching as blood flowed down and old dried up path on his forehead. His face and eyes were the same as ever… why… how… how can he be _okay with this_?!

"He also told me that you don't know human customs!"

"I don't… so what?"

"So I forgive you!"

I threw my entire weight onto the bar, my shoulder hitting the metal, body falling to the floor on rebound. I breathed heavily, I guess I wasn't fully healed yet after all… I looked up to Amaimon again, taking note of his eyes. They were as aloof as ever, but they held something else… something else I didn't care to examine as I looked at all the black bars protruding from his body with anguish. He was punctured in every limb, most joints, pressure points… he looked like a pin cushion… blood pouring down every bar that impaled his very being… Tears built up in my eyes. Once again, I _hurt_ someone… because of _me_ someone has _suffered_ …

"Mephisto…"

My breath hitched, a cough following from its dryness.

"M-Mephisto please… if you can hear m-me…"

I sat up onto my knees, holding onto one of Amaimon's restraints.

"Please release h-him… No one deserves this…"

I weakly pushed on it with my hopeless body, praying it would give way, but to my dismay and knowledge it didn't. A sob escaping my throat.

"I forgive him… he didn't know any b-better…"

I hiccupped and coughed again shortly after, resting my forehead against the cold metal. The smell of iron hitting my nostrils heavily.

"I forgive him…"

"Do you really belle?"

I turned to look at a blurred figure that I knew was Mephisto. My eyes were overly clouded with tears, so I couldn't see him perfectly. Although the colours were his, and so was the voice. I nodded at the figure, a hiccup breaking my voice off.

"After all he's done to you, don't you think he deserves this?"

I shook my head; _no_. no one deserves something like this. Not even Amaimon. I _hated_ him, I hated him greatly for what he's done to me and my friends, but I've learnt that he doesn't know any better. He doesn't know human customs or pretty much anything in Assiah. I guess I should have realised from our outing that day…

"So you want me to set him free?"

"Y-yes…."

I trusted my voice, as hoarse as it was…. Something like this had to be vocalised. I was begging for Amaimon's freedom, his _life_.

"Why?"

I blinked, the blur only become greater in the action so I couldn't tell his expression. I opened my mouth as his usual boisterous laugh cut me off.

"I don't want to hear that you forgive him. I heard all that from the start. Why do you want him _free_?"

I blinked a few times, trying to gain a clearer image of the man before me. He slowly came into focus as the last tear fell down my face once I rested my head against the metal to cool down my heated skin; never taking my eyes from the white clad male who I saw was grinning like a sinner.

"Because he didn't follow your orders…"

I regretted my answer, watching as Mephisto's face twisted into something dark, something inhuman… _the face of a demon_ … he snapped his fingers and I fell against the ground, no longer having the pole for support. It was still a black abyss, but Amaimon was nowhere to be seen. I looked around again, trusting my feet to lift me up as I stood shakily with my hands to my heart at the new darkness. It seemed… _thicker_ …

"Amaimon severs your leg and I'm the bad guy in all this? Belle, I'm _offended_.~"

I turned my head up perfectly vertical to see Mephisto sat in thin air, as if he were in a lounge chair. I frowned at the man, moving back a little so I could see him a little better without breaking my neck. _He misunderstood me_ …

" _No_ , Amaimon did what he felt was natural. He was just being _himself_. You said that he wasn't accustomed to human ways so why should he be punished in such a way for doing something he would do on his own back home? It isn't his fault! He just needs to learn!"

"And I am learning him."

He suddenly appeared in front of me, I would have fallen back from shock if he had not caught me by the hips. It _hurt_ , my upper half jerking whilst the lower stopped. I pressed my hands against his pristine white blazer, staring up into his forest eyes.

"This is the way Amaimon will learn. As you realise most demons learn through pain, and that is exactly what I'm doing in his case."

"Liar, he hurt people on your orders before. That's not very _human_ of you Mephisto."

His eyes narrowed even more as he took my chin in his fingers, my jaw clicked at the vice grip he had. A squeak of pain leaving my throat from the pressure.

"You really _have_ gotten catty belle."

"If you don't like it then let me go!"

He smirked, his fangs on display once again.

"But I'm still deciding if I like it or not belle.~ You have already witnessed a fragment of the power I have, and yet you still hold your head high. Had it been when we first met you would have crumbled like a sandcastle. But here you stand, facing me with a silver tongue, even though all your instincts are screaming at you to run away.~"

He held me tighter in his grip, almost bruising my jaw and hips with his fingers. His face lowered closer to mine upon inspection, taking in my features for a moment before his gaze met my own once more. My eyes flicked from one of his to the other, remaining hard. His smirk only increased.

"But I suppose you are only pretending to be strong. We all know physically you would stand next to no chance against me belle.~"

I raised my hand and threw it hard toward his face, his own hand catching my wrist in his larger palm as he chuckled darkly.

"You really think I would let you? I am a chivalrous man belle but I am no idiot.~ You _will never have the upper hand on me_."

His voice turned dark, like it had in the library that time. It… _scared me_ … I clenched my teeth and closed my throat as to not make a sound. I had to be stronger this time. He laughed heartily, his breath hitting my face heavily as he did so.

"Try to hold it back all you want my dear, but your breathing is still heavy through your nose. How cute.~"

He lent in further, our noses touching as he closed his eyes.

"You are such a sweet little thing.~"

I felt his nose glide against mine in an advance. My eyes widened as my body reacted alone; I gripped his face in my whole palm, feeling every curve of his features under the pressure I applied; forcing it away from me in his lowered guard.

" _ **Fuck off!"**_

Once his head was forced away at an acceptable distance I raised my other hand and repeated the earlier motion, almost connecting with his cheek before he vanished from my sight. My hand continuing further down than it should have. Mephisto reappeared a second later not 2 feet from me. He looked as if he had just walked into the room with the smile he wore, our differences were… _vastly_ apart…

"I see you're still fighting me. Alright then, I've decided I like this new side of you. It makes it… _interesting_ … so I'll play along."

He grinned like a child before snapping his fingers, and I was once again in my hospital room. In my bed… as if all that had never happened… I sighed heavily and pressed my shaking hand to my forehead, soothing the cold sweat and heated skin that had gathered. I slid my hand down my face, resting at my jaw for a second in annoyance before letting it flop onto my bed in defeat. Looking down at the appendage… _there_ … there was Amaimon's _blood_ still there…

 _ **Knock, knock…**_

"Miss Renshaw?"


	17. Part 17: Attempt

_**This part is dedicated to . It's more simplified than I had originally planned, but I hope it helps.**_

I was quick to rub my face with the back of my hand violently, throwing the bloody appendage under the blanket before the door had fully opened to reveal Yukio. I tilted my head at the boy, curious as to why he was here. The flowers in his hand slowly registered in my brain as a smile crawled up to my lips. He was here to check on me, what a sweet kid. I don't think I've ever heard of a student visiting their _teacher_ before.

"I heard from Mephisto that you were in the hospital and decided to drop by. Is that alright?"

"Yes. This is a nice surprise Yukio."

I gestured to the chair next to the bed with my palm above the quilt as the boy took it, turning to glance at the nurses table once he was seated with a sigh.

"I told Rin flowers were unnecessary."

I followed his gaze to see the small amount of flowers that were gathered behind many cards. All from other teachers, exorcists and of course Mephisto's was the most flamboyant of all. I gave a half hearted smile to the young boy, reaching over to take the Peonies from his hands.

"I love them."

I sat the sweet smelling flowers next to my bedside, closest to me so they were in my direct line of sight above all of the other flowers. Peonies are a flower that stands for healing; so I can tell Rin put a lot of thought into this. He... _isn't normally the smartest_ _kid_. Yukio smiled warmly at my gesture as I sat forward to look at the brunette better.

"Yukio, could I ask you something?"

"Of course Miss Renshaw."

I stared long and hard at the male, running the words through my head as well as many incomprehensible thoughts in my mild distress...But... I _had_ to know...

"I want information."

" _Information_? About demon's I presume?"

"Yes."

"So what do you want to know?"

" _Everything_. Yukio I want you to teach me all you know about demons."

The boy blinked at me a little, his mouth opening lightly to reveal a few of his top teeth.

"Well... I do teach an exorcist class-"

" _No_. I want this kept just between me and you."

I sat back into the soft pillow behind my head, choosing to stare at the blank wall rather than the warm eyes of the male.

"I know I don't have the skills or strength of you exorcists, nor am I interested in fighting at all... I just need to make myself more mentally prepared for anything that can happen in future."

"Then wouldn't being able to fight be a greater advantage?"

"No."

The boy didn't question my abrupt reply, but I did notice the small shrug he gave from the corner of my eye.

"Very well. We'll start as soon as your better."

I kept my eyes focused on a spot on the wall as the male left the room with no other words, leaving nothing but the indent in the chair where he had been sat not 10 seconds before. I let out a heavy sigh and removed my hand from under the covers, my eyes finally moving from the blank canvas to dance over the darkened crusty blood that enveloped my fingers. With a heavy sigh I removed myself from my bed, stumbling over to the shower room to clean up before I went home.

I lay in my room, taking in the brilliant white of the ceiling for fear of doing anything else. I had discharged myself from the hospital, making my own way back here without seeing anyone, nor informing anyone of my return. I just... wanted to be left _alone_. Yet at the same time I needed to be comforted. I rolled over to my left and stared at the picture of my parents on the bedside table. Both my parents were English; adorning brunette hair, unlike my own raven colour. My mother held green eyes whilst father had blue and I had assumed that's where my Heterochromia came from. _I assumed wrong_... I rolled back onto my spine, arching it to push myself into a sitting position as I stared down at my naked legs; my shorts cutting off a few inches above the clean cut scar I still held. Mephisto said it would heal in time, so I guess I just had to believe him. It was due to my weakened mentality... _why it wasn't healing_... I sighed and traced my fingers along the risen skin to the inside of my thigh. I flinched when new warmth caressed the opposite side of where my own fingers lay, a small sound of shock leaving my throat. I jerked my leg to cross over my other, eyes snapping in wild panic to stare at the man next to me. His eyes never left my wound, sharp fingers still hovering over where my previously amputated limb had been laid. I opened my mouth; not enough to speak, but enough for my bottom lip to quiver against the base of my incisors.

"I'm not surprised you're afraid. You'd be stupid if you weren't."

His eyes flicked to meet my own for a brief second, my own being the ones to turn away instantly. I pulled my crossed legs up to meet my chest, arms wrapping themselves around my knees in a sense of comfort from being around this... _this_...

"Why are..."

"I came to see the damage."

His voice was light as he stated what I couldn't finish. It was as if he were talking about something completely normal... ' _ **This weather we're having.' 'How are you?' 'So I heard this**_.' ...Not... Not I took your _leg_ with no second thought and came to see it! My body convulsed lightly as I forced a shake through my whole body to calm myself, tightening up my muscles after to prevent it again. Tears formed in the corners of my lower lids from the brief relaxation and realisation; arms and toes tightening up before the rest of my body. Amaimon sighed and scratched a long claw along the side of his temple with his ever aloof features.

"Now this won't do... I want you afraid, but not like this... _Oh_ , I know!"

No sooner had I gone to flee whilst he was speaking, the male had me pinned below him. His speed was incredible... and that speed held my mind into a fixation, that and the fact he _wanted_ me to be afraid of him...

"I'll just claim you here and now. You'll still be afraid, but you'll be my own and our bond will never be broken."

My mind was wild, unable to fully comprehend what he had said to me... This man had amputated my leg and I had seen him suffering in Mephisto's world... I forgave him... _he_... My eyes flicked to his right shoulder, a place in my line of sight where I recalled those iron bars being embedded. The fabric was torn still, but his ivory skin appeared unscathed. I stared a little longer at the unmarred patch of flesh, taking in its perfect appearance with confused eyes. It had been... maybe 20 minutes... _20 minutes_ since I had seen him in ruin... did Mephisto's world work differently to this one? Or was Amaimon just incredibly fast at healing? Is this why Mephisto wasn't fazed by the punishment he gave him? Or why Amaimon wasn't concerned? I felt my hair shift and tickle the top of my scalp as a voice fully brought me back into the real world, a warmth residing on my scalp in different places as my brain processed it to be fingers.

" _Hey_... only look at me while I'm doing this. I don't want your mind wandering to anything else."

I stared into bored eyes with shaky ones. I couldn't keep my eyes focused on just one of his own azure gems in my mild panic, flitting from one to the other as if watching a tennis match. A lot was happening to me both mentally and physically. I couldn't get the acupuncture treatment he had received from my brain, nor could my body ignore the larger one towering it. Every fibre of my being was in disarray, _numb_ almost... yet painfully aware. I felt his breath ghost over my face as his lips hovered inches from my own. Had he advanced I would've surely reacted in panic. But I didn't as a smirk danced across his features before he shifted his face down to my ear where I could no longer see him, only feel the gentle caress of his forest locks against my eyelids and nose. I felt the soft hairs of his cheek dance across my skin as he moved, his breath flooding my right ear with every exhale.

"Alice, are you ready?"

My breath hitched, from my recollection only _nightmarish_ things came when he called my name... yet all I could receive from my body was a tremble in fear as he chuckled darkly. I felt his lips ghost from my lower ear, dancing down in a feather like manner that was somehow more than painful down to where my pulse rested beneath its flesh barrier. A small noise left Amaimon's throat as he shifted lower, bypassing the main artery completely as he licked just below it. My body jerked, hand raising in a quarter circle only to be cut off before if flowed to a contempt half circle. I stared up at my outstretched palm that was held in a paler one in my direct line of sight, the forest coloured hair never shifting from its position... _I didn't know his expression_.

"Stop being a pain."

I felt his breath touch my throat, each syllable pressing a warm heat against my skin as the hairs on my body rose on every word. My mouth opened for my dry tongue to wet my even drier mouth, it clacked a few times before words finally began to form to my will.

"Am...aimon..."

"Shut up."

The larger male pushed his body father onto my own, completely pinning me down. Had he noticed I was finally gaining full movement? Why did he not want me to move? From what he was doing to my throat? I had noticed him check a while ago after my horrible day with Mephisto... was it some kind of _importance_?

"But Am-"

"I said shut up..."

"And I say; _release the woman now_."


	18. Part 18: Start

Amaimon had left shortly after Daiki had appeared, but not without a strong verbal fight between both boys. Daiki had voiced harshly against the lighter toned Amaimon, the green haired male refusing to budge from above my form to Daiki's threats; not until the darker haired male threatened to tell Mephisto about what was happening; which would send Amaimon straight back to Gehenna. His will to stay was clearly greater than the current situation as he left before I could blink, only a ghosting shade filming my irises before vanishing as if he had never been there in the first place. My singular blink fully removing the outlining of his likeness... which brings me here 5 minutes later; staring down at my friend's jean clad calves in a tense silence as he sat opposite me on the leather chair, my own form still situated on the plush bed in a now upright position.

"Thank you."

The brunette sighed heavily at my words as I forcefully drew my eyes up to look into half lidded emerald ones. He was clearly annoyed; whether it be with me, Amaimon or whatever else he had done through the day I was unsure of.

"You can be so careless. It's dangerous to tangle yourself in with demons as is, yet lowering your guard around one is _life threatening_."

It was _me_...

"He didn't hurt me."

" _No_?"

I shook my head; Daiki gave me a deadpan stare before grumbling incoherent nonsense I couldn't understand and rubbing the back of his head. _Why was he so pissed_? I knew... secretly inside I knew... I just didn't want to verbalise it... I knew he came to save me yesterday... he helped me from that _**demon**_ , and the _image of me he saw must have been_... I grumbled lightly to myself in acknowledgement, fiddling with my fingers as I stared hard at the male.

"Now you see. Alice, please... _please_ for yourself and my own peace of mind: _get away from this place."_

"Get away?"

"Yes. I can't stand the thought of you staying in this mansion with these _demons_! I knew you had gotten a job here and had figured that you just moved closer to the school for travel sake, but to hear that you live under the same roof as demon kings, that they kissed you when you came crying to me... Alice I can't bear the worry."

I blinked down to stare at my own hands, crossed over each other as they lay in my lap. My index finger twitched to rub the scabbing of my injury mildly before falling away from it to rest idly with my other fingers.

"Mephisto had said that you attended school here once."

Daiki blinked at my change in subject, tilting his head slightly for brunette locks to fall to the side.

" _Yeah_ , I told you I came here. I spent all my high school years in this academy."

" _Dual Daiki_."

" _Uhm_... well... most people don't believe in nor see what I do. So when I found out about the exorcist cram school here, I got _interested_. I attended so I could be around more people like me, and fell in love when I found out that I could help people... _but_ , you don't go telling pretty girls about the crazy stuff like that. I never knew you could _see_ demons..."

He pouted and folded his arms over his chest like a child which caused me to smile.

"Daiki, you thought that I'd think you were crazy... _That's_ why I never told you why I was here either. _I never knew you could see demons_."

I mocked his voice as a smirk twitched across his mouth, falling back into a frown before twisting upward again. He was unable to stay mad at me despite his attempts. A defeated sigh passed his lips as his head fell forward for a second only to roll back and press against the back of the sofa.

" _You win_. But tell me something."

"Anything."

" _ **What are you**_?"

I recoiled lightly at his abruptness, Daiki had always been straight to the point... but something like _this_ was...

"Not human..."

"Demon?"

"No, some kind of spirit."

"You're dead?"

"No, I don't think so... I'm still not so sure myself..."

"Does what you are have a name?"

I blinked up at the male; finally taking in the lightness of his features, eyes bright, smile wide, body relaxed... It was genuine curiosity through a talk among _friends_. I smiled back and relaxed into my bed, a comfort washing over me. Why did Daiki always make everything so... _easy_?

"Banshee."

" _ **I knew it**_!"

I flew back a little, shoulders jerking and taking my spine with it. I was still able to catch myself with my palms as they forced themselves into the soft cushion of the bed as Daiki rose to his feet with a finger pointed at me, his smile widening to a point where I thought his face would split. He danced around on the spot chanting _'I knew it'_ as I continued to stare at the man with a dumbfounded expression. He... _knew it_? He caught my stare as his jig came to a stop, his hands balling into fists to rest atop of his hips in a superhero pose.

"I noticed a lot of things break that day when I got hurt by the earth king, your screaming did it all. And it was the same yesterday when I was outside your house. I did some research and came across some interesting things about Banshee's... but something didn't add up to me."

He sat back across from me, resting his elbow on a folded arm to hold his finger and thumb to his chin in thought. My own body recovered from his outburst to lean forward, elbows resting on my knees in interest.

"Banshee's don't have a physical form, and you told me all about your history back in England... So I was thinking maybe I could be wrong. But your vocal chords hold a strength different to any demon I've seen, nor do you have demon energy, even though a banshee _is_ a demon... and you did travel a lot, and a lot of people did die..."

"I'm still unclear about everything myself."

I knew Daiki would keep rambling until he stressed himself out to the point of tearing at his brunette locks, so I figured I'd save him the headache. He looked at me through half lidded eyes, a small pout resting on his face.

" _Thanks for interrupting me_ , but I wasn't done... I was thinking that maybe something happened to you to gain a physical body."

"Such as?"

Daiki blinked and smirked at me with a devilish look in his eyes.

"You really do need to read more mythology books Alice... but what I'm saying is that there are many myths about the Banshee species. Perhaps looking more into them may be the help you need to find out about your demon history."

"Mephisto said... I wasn't a demon..."

"And from what I can tell you aren't, you are certainly a _human_... I just don't know _how_... ... _**Argh**_! This is getting us nowhere! Let's grab some books and check it out!"

"That will have to wait for another time my dear boy~ I must speak with my little belle alone.~"

" _Sir Faust_!"

Daiki rose from his seat with great speed, staring down the demon that had just walked into my room and removing all previous demonic thoughts from my mind... I followed Daiki's gaze with a confused one, much inconsistent with his own enraged stare. Mephisto smirked a toothy grin, flinging an arm around his form whilst the other rested on his hip.

"My, _my_ ~ We are quite the troublemaker my Dual Daiki.~ Breaking into another man's house is a felony you know?~"

"I came to see how Alice was doing, since you can't control your brother and all."

"Amaimon has received just punishment for his actions against this young lady and I can assure you that she is well. Now, _please leave_.~"

His voice and bodily actions remained simple and light... yet the look in his eyes... was _demonic_... he was serious...

"Daiki, it's fine. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

I looked up at the male with a smile despite my own complete unease; I would prefer him to be here in all honesty... His gaze stared stone hard at me for a moment before an even heavier groan flowed through his lips, body relaxing his previous threatening stance to that of a bored school boy in class.

" _Fiiiiine_..."

He said nothing else as he took his leave, staring down Mephisto until he had completely left the room. A chuckle left the older man's throat once the door was closed, a finger pressing to his mouth to try and prevent the sounds of his laughter. I scowled lightly, not finding what was _funny_ at all. Mephisto noticed my stare and calmed himself, a smile still evident on his pale features as he walked farther into the room to stand across from my position on the bed. His form as tall and endearing as ever above my much smaller form, regardless of it being seated...

"You look tense dear belle, but please relax I am only here to _talk_."

"About what?"

" _You_ , of course. How are you doing?"

I blinked up at the male a few times, unable to count how many it actually was... my body tensing on his words from surprise. _He_...

"You're... _concerned_?"

"Well the answer is obviously _**yes**_ my dear~ you had taken quite an injury and weren't at the hospital when I checked back."

"But... I didn't think..."

I couldn't seem to fathom many other words. I was always a play thing for this man for as long as I could remember upon meeting him, and now... He's _worried about me?_ Or is this another trick to lull me into a false sense of security?

"You didn't think I would care? _Oh_ , my sweet belle~ you have so much to learn about me!~"

 _That's an understatement_... I've known this man for months and know yet a single thing about him; he's the king of time and space... Well, I suppose I do know a little more... he's an Otaku, and loves the Japanese culture... but that's nothing of relevance to me. Not when concerning him...

"So, you just wanted to see how I was doing?"

"Yes."

The male gave me a toothy smile which caused me to look away, my heart accelerating at the look he was giving me. _This man and his brother_... My eyes darted down past my leg and to the toes when a pressure had hit my foot, watching as Mephisto lifted the limb up to his sight as he twisted my ankle, forcing it to move against my own will. He smiled as he ran a lone finger under the sole; my leg and ankle instinctively twitching as it tried to move away from the stronger mans hold in dismay. His grin widened as he lowered my limb, releasing the hold he had to move his hand up to press long fingers delicately against the scabbing of my thigh, eyes examining the wound that still marred my flesh. It was a lot healthier than before, but still made its appearance prouder than I would have liked...

"Your nervous system seems to be working well; I must thank Daiki for the swift move he made in bringing you to me. Had he taken any longer then I'm afraid you may not have had feeling for months to come. It still took longer and a lot more power than I had hoped to use, but it seems to be worth it."

"You went out of your way for me... _why_?"

Forest eyes blinked up at me in confusion, meeting my even greater confused expression before a wild smirk crossed the demons face, his pearly fangs on perfect display.

"Isn't that obvious my dear?~"

I shook my head at him, raven locks dancing across my shoulders as his smirk widened. He lifted himself up onto his knees, his whole palm pressing against the wound on my leg as the other folded itself around my lower back. It was unusual to be looking _down_ at him...

"I love you."

My whole body locked for a second, becoming painfully aware in nerves. His touch felt like hot fire at that moment as I rose from my seated position, almost kneeing the demon in the face. Once I had risen, my body no longer knew how to react. I was _frozen_... unable to do anything more... think anything else _. I had heard those words before_... Mephisto chuckled as he rose himself to his feet, body towering over me as my eyes stayed forward, staring into his cream blazer and a baby pink button that held it together.

"I see that this is a lot of information for you to take, or could it be that you don't believe me?~"

My eyes worked to drift upwards past his silken scarf and facial hair to meet with his eyes. They held amusement as my own remained wide, unsure of how to take any of this. His hands folded across my lower back, warming me instantly as he held me close.

"I'm assuming the latter, so please allow me to rid you of any negative thoughts."

He leant his face down, eyes closing. He was... he loved... _no_... His breath hit my face, the warmth cascading across my cheeks as the sudden light gust drew me back into reality. I turned my head away, almost straining my neck at the speed I had shifted. My hands placed themselves onto his jacket, feeling the soft fabric under my fingers as I clenched tightly, knuckles cracking under the pressure I forced upon them.

" _Mephisto_..."

"My belle, I understand your hesitance. You have been fighting me for a while now... but don't you think it's time to _stop_? Being the headmaster of a school and a member of the Vatican is time and energy consuming, yet I always have time for _you_. Doesn't that prove myself?"

I heard the smile in his voice even though I couldn't see his face, but my mind was on one singular thing.

" _Vatican_?"

Mephisto's hands tightened a little on my hips as he chuckled lightly.

" _Ah yes_ , you haven't heard of them yet have you?~ The Vatican is a group of exorcists who battle demons to keep Assiah safe."

My head snapped to face him, looking for any form of a lie that had passed through his human host tongue. He still held a smile, but no trace of mischief shone in his eyes. I clutched tighter onto his jacket, drawing myself closer to him in instinct for the answers I wished to hear.

"But you too are a _demon_. Why do you fight against your own kind?"

"For the safety of the humans of course.~ We kill them here and they are sent back to Gehenna."

"I don't... understand."

Mephisto blinked as a small noise passed his throat. I pressed myself even further against the male, the front of our bodies flush against each other now as my voice raised, eyes glassy. _I can't_...

"I had read that most demons travel to Assiah for trouble, but some are here merely for a better place to live, so why would you try so hard to send them all _back_?"

"As I stated; _safety_. Demons are unpredictable my belle~ and we need to keep humans safe from the stronger entities that they can't see nor fight against."

"But what about demons like _you_? Ones that are just here for the happiness of being here rather than to hurt? Don't they deserve a chance at living a better life too? It's like in the human world; we remove the terrorists but not the others. Like how I moved to Japan and many other countries in the past... I was looked down on by a few for being a foreigner yes, but most welcomed me as I'm no threat. Why can't the Vatican do the same?"

"My belle, _you_..."

Mephisto moved one of his hands from my hip and up to caress my face. He rubbed a lone tear I hadn't noticed escaped from my eye as I felt his thumb rest on my jaw bone, a soft smirk still lingering on his face as my cheek became wet from my tears moisture in his glove.

"Heh, you will become a good mother one day."

' _ **Don't worry Ali! You'll be a great mother!'**_

My body jerked away from the male, my body falling flat against the bed as I stared up at the ceiling above me. My eyes danced wildly against the intricate patterns as my breathing increased to the point of hyperventilation. My mind running thick and wild as I ran the memory over in my head... I _remembered_ those words... A warm hand pressed against my head, my eyes darting in a frantic manner to stare at Mephisto who looked down at me with a stoic face. His warmth calmed me, my mind beginning to focus on him rather than the unusual voice I had heard. I became aware of the heavy sweat that had formed on my body, going from heated to cold in a matter of seconds once I had returned to my senses. I had never sweat so much in my life, not even when Amaimon had... what... what just _happened_? Who was that voice?

"I was afraid of this. I suppose my first assumption was right after all."

I continued to stare at the male, my breathing ragged and throat dry causing me to be unable to speak. He gave me a soft look after his nonchalant speech, a vibrancy in his eye from being right all along as his palm moved to caress my overly freezing head.

"I was hoping I would be wrong, but what I said has obviously triggered an old memory. Banshees tend to be born through humans; yet others are born from other factors. Am I going too fast for you belle?~"

The man caressed my head more, his smirk falling as he watched my eyes dance from him to the ceiling, to the wall, to the bed post, and so on... I couldn't stay _focused_... yet I could hear every word he said. I opened my mouth, my throat cracking broken words in its dry state... mouth being even dryer... I settled on a nod, forcing my eyes back to the man through a blurred vision... I... I had to know this... _What had he known_?

"Very well. But please, make some kind of noise if it's too much for you.~"

His smirk danced once again, my body gaining some form of movement as a small amount of anger dwelled. _He was mocking me_... My teeth clenched as I clacked my tongue a few times, knuckles cracking as they gripped the bed sheets below me. Mephisto smiled his usual flamboyant grin as he turned to my knuckles for a second.

" _Ah_!~ I see that did it!~ You're anger has induced your nerves to react."

A chuckled left his lungs as he turned back to me, smile falling a little as his eyes fell even farther to a half lidded state.

"Your nerves working is needed for this belle. You have begun recalling something you should have never remembered through your human life."

He leant over me, violet locks falling in front of his face as his features towered directly over me, his hand petting my forehead once again, brushing matted and greasy raven locks from my face.

"You were once human, a long time ago."

I opened my mouth, it being quickly covered as I coughed. It would be a swift motion if I did it myself, but my body was still numb... Mephisto had beaten me, covering it with his silken Handkerchief that I had once used in the past... he's... _fast_...

"Do not exert yourself with words my dear. You need only listen for the time being, you will know the time to speak."

I coughed a few more times into the silken cloth, my throat moistening as spit formed into my mouth to coat the lower part of my tongue. I clacked it to fill my whole mouth, licking my lips to ease their dryness. The Handkerchief was removed as Mephisto pocketed it at a speed I could see, the hand shifting to lay over my own that rested on my chest. Was this some form of comfort? Like why his other hand is on my forehead? I couldn't help but feel I was about to receive bad news... But... I had to be _ready_ for it...

"I won't run from it..."

My voice was still a little dry, but the determination from my words filled my body as it fuelled Mephisto's smirk. He petted my head once more, his other hand clenching my own tighter. This... would be _bad_...

"You were a mother that died in childbirth, belle."


	19. Part 19: Dissaray

I stared up at the male for a while, unable to completely process what he had said to me... I... I was a _mother_? ... No, I _couldn't_ have been... _I have never lain with a man before_!

"I'm not a mother Mephisto."

"No?"

" _No_! I'm only 26 years old! I think I'd know if I had a _child_!"

"Are you positive that is your age?"

I flared lightly at his insinuation before I took a calming breath, trying to think along his terms... This man was a _demon_... he was _far_ older than I was... He had seen more than I could hope to...probably seeing woman younger than I have children... yet, his words pressed _hard_ on my mentality... _Am I positive of my age?_ ... How old was I? _No_... I'm _26;_ I had lived that short human life happily with my parents until I was 19 and then began to travel the world for new sights after collage! I saw Paris, Italy, Ireland, Hungary, India, China and many more places in my journey! I took in many cultures, so much knowledge, many friends...

"Yes, I'm certain that is my age."

"You would become a good mother one day."

' **Don't worry Ali! You'll be a great mother!'**

My eyes blurred slightly as my body wavered and numbed in its current spot of the bed like a drunk before regaining itself a few seconds later, a cold shudder running from my toes to my head; that very head thumping at the front of my cranium; becoming exceedingly prominent in those few seconds.

"W... why is..."

"You're body is reacting to my words, I _was_ right in my first assumption of you."

"First.. ass-"

I clenched my eyes shut to the headache that formed before I could finish, my own voice pounding painfully at the small syllables I made; Mephisto's chuckle echoing even more painfully in my ears.

"The Banshee is an unusual demon, one that is born from human life itself. Once a human dies under certain circumstances the Banshee is created, and then travels to spread word of oncoming death in hope of either warning or preventing it."

"Ba... travel... dea..."

My words had broken... unable to form under the massive migraine that had come upon me shortly into Mephisto's words... It was hard to process what he was saying; my body only aware of the gentle petting he was still gliding across my head in attempt to ease my headahce. The rest of my body was in _agony_... My enflamed form was sweating to the point of a cool breeze drafting through my window was heaven... as brief as it may have been... Mephisto's words echoed hard in my ears; as distant as they were at the same time...

"Be still belle, I have yet the worst to come. _For you see_ ; you were also a demon born from human life, a human that had lived a half life up until the point of child birth."

" _Child... birth...?"_

' _ **You're having a boy Ali! How amazing is that?!'**_

' _ **Wow, you're getting so big now! He's going to be a healthy one!'**_

' _ **Don't worry Ali! He's only a few weeks early, so we should be able to get him into proper health!'**_

' _ **Ali... I'm so sorry... he... he's gone...'**_

' _ **Ali, are you okay? Ali? ... Ali!'**_

 _I remember_... not much, but... I _do_ remember... It was 1930 and I was to have a child out of wedlock... and my friend stood by me the whole way through it. She was there with me in the hospital room as I bled and bled... it wasn't right, my baby coming so early... _I was in so much pain_... the doctors were screaming at the nurses for help and they used products on me that I wasn't aware of, injected me with many of things that I again wasn't aware of... I was helped through my birthing; doctors, nurses and my friend by my side... my child finally coming into the world as the doctor cut the cord and took him away for cleaning... I had been relieved, more so than I had ever been in my life as the pain dulled from the waist down now that the pressure had been removed. I pushed myself up onto shaky arms to see my baby once the doctor had finished cleaning him... my smile soon passed though as an ' _Oh no'_ reached my ears... the doctor turned to me... _no baby in his arms_... his expression sullen as my own body began to fade from life...

" _I'm sorry..."_

His words passed by me like a ghost, my own body finally failing from fatigue, pain, blood loss... and the loss of my child...

"No... No, I _didn't_... I _never_... I..."

My body convulsed, an empty disruption appearing in my stomach as I threw my body upright in a hope to pass the sick feeling, ignoring Mephisto's form being pretty much thrown from me. My hand covered my mouth, the other shaking harshly against my kneecap as it tried to force limb to be still in a failed attempt; everything... was in disarray... Soft sounds left my once again dried out vocals as the headache became worse... my thoughts on nothing other than what I had previously seen... It... it was _real_?

"I... I died that day... I had lost my baby and I died..."

I gulped down the bile that had formed in my throat, pressing my hand harder against my mouth in an attempt to keep what was in my gut, _in_ my gut. My breathing was loud through my nose, ears becoming more aware of the sounds around me as my pulse vibrated through my ears...

"Belle... all banshee are formed from human women when they die. Some are from a murder and others are from death by child birth. You were just one misfortune enough to lose the child before your own death."

"Yes... knew I was dead and... and I searched the world for the spirit of my boy among my wailing for those that I knew were to lose their loved ones... I... came across a family..."

My hands fell, body falling back into the plush bedding as I gripped onto the sheets below as my whole body tensed up to the feeling within... I... I felt _sick_...

"Go on belle, tell me."

"I..."

I turned to the male, watching my own disorganized reflection dance in the reflection of his dark clouded eyes for a second. I swallowed, curling my fingers in the sheets for a second more to gain some kind of feeling.

"I need some rest Mephisto..."

The man recoiled slightly before a small smile crossed his face like the Cheshire cat. He turned away from me as he rose to his feet, the pressure he left on my bed plumping back up as he shifted to a standing position.

"I see. I understand you need to be alone my belle, that you still don't fully trust me. But I will respect your privacy for now. Feel better soon."

The man took his leave as I flopped back onto my bed; a position I was in before Amaimon, Daiki or Mephisto had appeared. My mind was wavering fiercely, so much... _too_ much was happening to me at once... My body... my mentality... it couldn't take this... I... I _couldn't_... I... _I had to run!_


	20. Part 20: Lost

I stared down at the cut and marked ticket in my hand; a heavy sigh leaving my vocals as I fiddled nervously with the paper. I looked out the window to try and remove my thoughts from the negative ones I was currently in as I took in my familiar surroundings. My ticket soon became the last thing on my mind as I passed through Chelsea, taking in the football stadium with palms pressed against the glass as I passed. I had been here maybe 3 years ago for a football match... And then I passed Westminster... I had seen that cathedral a thousand times; the wonders of its beautifully designed glass paintings, cushioned pews, and so forth... it's amazing on how much you pay attention to something when you don't see it for a while. I smiled as the train pulled up to the London South Kensington station, removing my aching form from the train to jump swiftly onto a bus before I missed it; taking me the short journey to Cromwell Mews. _Hey_ , I had just taken a long ass flight having to get off for the plain to refuel because of the length I was travelling, a taxi, 2 trains and now a bus... I _deserved_ the laziness... I watched as my childhood hang outs ran past my sight, a smile on my face the entire way as the bus stopped a few feet from my home at the stop stand. I removed myself from the bus and took in the fresh air of my home. I suppose it doesn't matter where you go; the smell of the air in your own country is always different to that of another. I smiled wider as I walked farther down the path, staring up at the house I once called home. I had spent my entire life here, and a lot of good memories had come from here. I walked up to the door, fumbling my key into the door to open it with one hand as the other held tightly onto my suitcase. Once I got the door opened I pushed it open with my shoulder, barding my way in and dropping my case at the front door to greet the people I wanted to see most.

"Mum, dad! I'm home!"

A male with brunette hair poked his head from around the kitchen, his confused expression turning into that of joy as a bright grin crossed his lips.

"Marie! She's here!"

Upon those loud words upstairs the man walked in a fast pace to me, embracing my smaller form in a tight hug that I more than needed. I wrapped my arms back around him, closing my eyes as I took in the familiar scent of my father. It was a strong, yard scent mixed with male sweat; due to his constant work in the garden. A small aroma of foods blending in as he was the cook of the family. I held him tighter, relishing in my father's feel and smell as a wide grin split my cheeks once I heard my mother's sweet voice.

"My baby!"

Another form forced itself against my back, embracing me along with the man I held in my grip. With the familiar feel of the bodily curves and smell of Dior perfume along side of bleach I knew it was mother. I giggled to myself as I held tighter onto my father, snuggling my back into mum.

"I missed you both so much..."

The time had flown with them and we had caught up on a lot... I just failed to tell them about the demons, about what I found out about myself and that I wasn't even meant to be here as it was still school semester in Japan... I just booked some holiday days around the 6 week holidays we have here in England. So I sat here happily away; drinking my beer as we ate a good daddy made Sunday Roast.

"I had a call from your boss today."

I chocked lightly on my Yorkshire Pudding, chugging down some of the sweet amber to clear my throat as I turned swiftly to my mother, unable to appreciate the feel from what I had heard.

"Why? He knew I had this time booked off."

"I guess he needed the staff considering it's a boarding school? I don't know... He just called to confirm where you were; apparently you left the country without you telling him."

I dropped my glass to the table, staring down the amber liquid for a second before my mum spoke up once again.

"Who cares though? It's your holiday time, so he'll just have to call in other staff."

"Yeah, fuck the guy."

" _Daaaad_..."

I rolled my eyes to the male next to me, watching as he wolfed down the last particle of food on his plate. Well, it was a small portion of beef, stuffing, roaster and Yorkshire pudding covered in apple sauce... _still_... it's small for him. I smiled as I watched him chew away, swallowing before picking up his half drank pint of Fosters. I begun to pile up the empty plates onto my side of the table for clearing as a knock fell upon the door, mother instantly drawing her head up to the sound. She picked up her glass of wine and taking a small sip before placing it back to the table with a smile.

"Probably my Avon."

She removed herself from the room, dad and I beginning to clear the table as we fought about desert.

"I made a wonderful apple pie you know."

"And I believe you, but you made dinner. Sooo, want mum's desert. She did say it was Sticky Toffee and that is just the best!"

"Hey! I thought my apple pie was your favourite!"

"No dad, you thought your apple pie was my favourite. Your spotted dick (Yes... it sounds bad I know...) is my favourite pudding, mums sticky toffee is best though."

"Eh?! And this is the thanks I get for dinner!"

"Daaaaad, you know your savoury is always the best! No one cooks like you!"

"Unlike you miss teacher..."

His face pouted as his eyes turned away to the table we were clearing; a laugh left my throat.

"You know I use a lot of your savoury dishes as well as your spotted dick recipe in most of my classes?"

"You do that for m-"

"Alice!"

I recoiled at my mother's voice, slightly annoyed that my father-daughter time had been ruined; but it was for mum so-

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I heard Alice was in town and just had to see her again."

I blinked and stared long at the male who walked in beside my mother... _see me again_? I... I haven't _ever_ seen this man in my life... I took in his form as he smiled at me; heavy bags lined his lower lids, sharp fangs displaying when he smiled lightly... _this was_... I rose from my seat slowly, trying to look calm as to not worry my family with a smile towards to unfamiliar male.

"Its work business, I'll be back in a moment."

I smiled to my parents before walking briskly around the table and past the male, out the front door where he followed me. I closed the oak barrier and turned to the male with hesitant eyes, his expression remaining aloof and light as he stared down at me with emerald eyes.

"So you know who I am?"

"No, all I know is that you're a demon... I don't want my family involved in this."

"Clever move. Most people who interact with demons consult the closest thing to them; including exorcists."

"Well I'm no exorcist."

"No, and you aren't human neither. You are a Banshee."

I held my ground, having become accustom to the word used against me as I stared down this man... _this demon_... a small smile played on his face for a second before he swiftly removed it, coughing into his hand twice.

"My apologies, that was unprofessional of me to say. I suppose I'm just not fully used to humans yet, albeit one under your circumstance."

He stared hard at me on the last sentence, a small sound leaving my throat as I stared back just as hard. I had read the books... this was a demon powerful enough for possession like Mephisto and Amaimon... I had to be _careful_... Despite his ill looking state...

"You're excused for your last statement... but before you question me further may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you here? I know you've traveled here for me."

Smirk played briefly on his face, a cough escaping him once more.

"A bright one you are. But to answer your question I am here just to meet you; nothing more."

I stared hard into his emerald eyes, looking for any form of a lie yet saw nothing. He coughed once again as I took one step towards him.

"Are you alright? You've been coughing a lot... I don't know if demons get sick or not, but... see a demon doctor or something?"

The male looked at me through half lidded eyes, his hand still covering his mouth from the cough he produced. He wasn't moving... not until his shoulders began to shake. I worried, up until I heard the soft chuckle that passed through his covered lips and fingers.

"I see what my brothers did. Alice, I know you planned on staying here, but go back to True Cross City. Go back to the academy."

I recoiled a little. _How did he_... A deep scream caught my ears, my eyes darting towards the door... _that was_...

"Don't forget; as a banshee death will go wherever you are. I'll leave you to your troubles."

Just like Amaimon that day, the man vanished before I could blink. A white blur of his outlining being the only thing I saw until I did actually blink... as if he was never there... I recalled the cry I heard earlier and ran into the house, watching as mum stood over my dad's body with her mobile in hand to 999.

"My husband has collapsed! ... No, he's not responding!... ... Yes, he's breathing but he's hyperventilating!"

I walked over and knelt at my father's head, watching as he panted; gasping for air. His body convulsed slightly in-between breaths as I stared down at his broken form. _A heart attack..._

"Honey, Honey? ... _Philip_?! ... ... No, he's still not responding!"

I continued to stare down at my dad... I had seen all this before when I had lost friends... the same conversation on the phone to the hospital, making sure their body still functioned until the ambulance got there... It never saved them though... I felt tears well in my eyes, body still unable to function as I stared down at my own father's ragged mess of a body, his eyes staring wide and glassy into my own as a crooked smile managed to reach his face.

"Alice... I know... what you... are... I always have... I saw you... enter... our babies body... ... I knew... she died... ... but... thank... you... ... thank you... so much for... being my... daughter..."

Tears fell in thick pools from my eyes as I gripped the hand that was held out to me in a shaking manner, my own easing the shake if only slightly once I gripped the cooling appendage into my own.

"So you saw... And I never remembered until recently... but you've always been my dad... and you still will be."

"Heh... don't be stupid... I'm done for... but I guess... I never taught you well enough... about demon stories... you always preferred... Alice in wonderland..."

"Dad! I've learnt about demons now! And I learnt a little about what I am!"

"Really? ... that's... good... That's... my girl..."

He smiled at me, his expression remaining the same for a few seconds... and then a few more...

"Dad?"

"He's gone cold!"

" _Dad_?"

"No, he isn't responding!"

"Daddy?"

"I can't feel a pulse!"

I turned away, releasing the hand I held... My mentality unable to stare down at what I knew lay before me... A _corpse_.


	21. Part 21: Confrontation

**Holy hell...** _ **over 2000 reads**_ **... My God, I never expected my story to get** _ **this**_ **popular! I honestly thought because it was made a little too out there it was sure to fail, but I guess you guys proved me wrong. Lol! So first of all I would like to thank the few of you for your feedback, every one of you has brought a smile to my face and has given me the diligence to continue writing to my full ability. Secondly, I am running a little on writers block, I have a few ideas but not sure which ones would be better. But I suppose I have time to think now considering my third notice.**

 _ **(IMPORTANT)**_ **Yesterday I fell down the stairs at work and ended up in hospital, I'm well and back home now, but I suffered a head injury and my shoulder is thrown out and hurts when I use it too much. So updates may be prolonged even more so as I still have to go back to work tomorrow to pay bills. I would like to thank you again for your patience with me, and apologise for the delays.**

I sat and stared at the cream wall... I had taken the blonde demons advice, after much convincing from my mother without informing her too much about the unknown demon; she talked me into returning... she was living with Aunty Dawn now anyway; her sister-in-law. She too had lost her husband a while ago and they loved each other like real sisters, so I knew she would be okay having that comfort and family welcome. Without too much worry for my mum; I had returned to True Cross Academy after my father's funeral... and hopefully mother's safety... Father died _... because I was there_... It was... because of _me_... And he knew what I was all along, that I had possessed the corpse of his unborn child and still called me his daughter with love... I _never_ knew father could see demons, I just thought he told me those stories to scare me into being a good girl...

"Miss Renshaw?"

I fell out of my thoughts to turn and stare at the male sat across from me, a concerned look upon his soft features.

"Perhaps we should take a break."

"No, I'm fine Yukio. Please continue."

"You haven't been focusing since you returned from your vacation, I think that these lessons in-between your work and-"

"Yukio; I need this so please... let's continue?"

Yukio's gaze softened even more if possible... a look of _pity_ ; even though the boy had no clue what had happened back home... or that I hadn't planned on _returning_ here. The tickets I booked on the computer _that day_ was one way, but after all that happened... I _had_ to come back. I had to do this for dad... I smiled at the younger male, a sigh of defeat leaving his lips after a few seconds as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. A teachers tone taking authority in his voice once more.

"Very well. So tell me; what is the difference between a Coal Tar and Peg Lanterns?"

"Uhm... one is affiliated with the King of Fire?"

I wasn't too sure of my answer, Yukio's eyes falling a little at my questioning tone as he stared hard.

"And which one would that be Miss Renshaw? Coal Tar or Peg Lanterns?"

"Uhh... Peg Lanterns?"

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

His tone was slightly mocking as his gaze remained hard, yet still playful. My own form beginning to feel heavy as my heart pounded in my chest nervously. He... knew why...

"Uhm... well... King of Fire... _Lantern_..."

I flipped wildly through the ivory pages of my book, Yukio's hand stopping my movement as his hand firmly planted itself on the centre line of the withered old pages; I stared up at him. The light reflecting on his glasses masked his eyes, his face stoic as I had tried to process what he could be feeling or thinking.

"Miss Renshaw, we've been over this _several_ times."

 _Pissed_... that's what he was feeling... Pissed at my lack of concentration after he had agreed to help me around his busy schedule. My body tightened as I looked away from the young male, my eyes drawing to the pages of the book where Yukio's hand had shifted to only for him to pull it from under me, aged and crumpled pages dancing under my fingers for a moment as he moved it to rest in his lap, my fingers meeting with the soft fabric of my sheets as they fell before turning my eyes up to stare at said book in the youths hand one more.

"Miss Renshaw, should you be a student I would think that you were just a slow learner. But I've seen you teach so I know that's not the case."

His hand moved in a swift notion to snap the book I still stared at close, drawing my attention up in alert few inches to look into the male's sea coloured eyes as he stood, smiling down lightly at me.

"You've been through a lot upon coming here, _I know_. But whatever inner demons are troubling your mind... you need to _clear_ it before we can progress. I'll see you next week Miss Renshaw. I hope you feel better by then."

"Yukio..."

The boy stopped at my voice as his fingers lay idly on the brass door knob, his form remaining front as I smiled at the back of his brunette head before looking back down to the space on my bed where the book we were looking over lay previously, its indent still marred into my light sheets.

"Thank you..."

Yukio removed himself from my room without another word, leaving me to my own thoughts... my _inner_ demons... I sighed at his terminology and rolled forward onto my bed, taking up the still warm space Yukio had previously been sat with the upper half of my body, enjoying the heat and taking it for my own comfort. Even though it was an unusually warm spring day, Mephisto had the _best_ air conditioning. A little _too_ good; as I cuddled closer to the warmth of the bed sheets and closed my tired eyes, resting my head into my arms... I had thought that returning to England would be a good bet on my part. I knew people had died in the past wherever I went, but now I at least had an understanding of what I was and the existence of demons... so... I figured I could survive without being here. To get away from the two demons that held me here in chains... But everything went _horrible_... people... always _die_ wherever I go... no matter what... and that blonde demon knew about it. I frowned as I thought about the sickly male. He seemed to know so much about me, _more than I did anyway_... I wanted to see him again, to speak with him again. I had so many questions to ask him... so many that I didn't get to verbalise... But _why_ did he want me back here in True Cross City? Strong demons like him can't enter through Mephisto's barrier from what I could tell... so was he trying to help me somehow? He didn't _appear_ threatening... but he was still a demon, so... did I do right in _trusting_ _him_? And while I'm still here in the shell safety of Mephisto's barrier I can't meet the blonde demon again... He spoke Japanese to me, in an accent that I recognised in a way that confirms he couldn't live far from here. But I can't go on a goose chase to try and find a demon I didn't know... a _demon_ of all things. I doubt Mephisto would let me leave anyway... it took a great deal of convincing to get him to allow me the vacation days I had booked once he found out I was leaving the country. He knew it was to England to see my family, but England's a big place, he wouldn't find me... I'm _fairly_ _sure_ he wouldn't have... The dark grin he wore through our talk once I had gained his approval made me second guess, but I was too happy about leaving to consider it until I recently returned here... _actually_ , I hadn't seen him nor Amaimon since I had returned... I shifted my head to stare at my bedside table, staring down the photo of my parents with idle eyes for a few seconds before turning away from it in distaste. I rose to my feet and left the room swiftly to get some air. I travelled across the hallways, down many steps, and out the front doors in an absent mindset; my body having moved along this route many a time in the past. The hot air hit my skin as I exited the overwhelming mansion, it was warm out; more so than it should be in spring yet was more than refreshing from the overly air conditioned room I had just been in. I smiled and carried on my mindless journey until I reached the academy, the basketball court to be exact. PE class wasn't on at this hour; so I'd get some peace at least.

"I'll trade you."

"Alright then, but I get that card too."

" _What_?! No way! How is that fair?!"

"Because _this_ is a rare card! I should at least get two cards from you for it!"

I grumbled lightly and turned to face the small group of teenagers huddled in a corner by the school's building not far from where I stood. I profession my posture, my mind snapping back into _'teacher mode'_.

"Hey! Its school hours so get to your classes now before I write up a report for you all!"

The boys eyes snapped to me in anger, a threatening look passing over their faces as one of them even stood to his full height. The look soon faded, the standing boys shoulders drooping a little as they realised they were facing a teacher as they quickly scuttled off to God knows where with mumbled words I couldn't hear. Granted it _wasn't_ class they were going to... kids like that never did... I just couldn't care _less_ at the moment for the benign trifle of escorting them...

"That was a harsh tone coming from someone like _you_."

A long breath fell from my lips, my body falling with it as I drifted to the ground like a deflated balloon. My knees suffered the heat of the tarmac surface upon impact which snapped my eyes open to stare at the sun scarred flooring, watching as the heat travelled up from the almost boiling basketball pitch.

" _Please_... I can't deal with you right now."

"Hm? You can't? That's a shame because I wanted to see you. You vanished for a while and brother said you were on vacation so I couldn't play with you. I got bored and never got to finish what I was doing before because of that idiot."

"Daiki is _no_ idiot."

I turned to scowl at the green haired male behind me with as much effort as I could muster, which I must admit wasn't a lot. I had used the last fuck I gave on the kids I just shooed away. Amaimon tilted his head, his expression even more aloof if possible.

"Wow, you really _are_ bummed... you're no fun like this."

The male shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he turned his face away to stare at the clear sky with a carefree gaze. My anger increased heavily, pressing on my heart and limbs with great weighted force; but I knew better than to speak ill to this man... this _demon_... my neck is on the line with every word I speak to him... and I still feared him more than anything... _and_ _with good reason_... I looked away from him, hoping he would realise his boredom would not be fulfilled by me and leave. Sadly, _that was not my case_.

"Hey, play with me. I don't care how depressed you are, I need someone to entertain me."

"Sorry Amaimon, but your entertainment is not here."

It was silent for a second before what I assumed to be a small growl left his lungs, it falling silent as I tensed, my body reluctantly turning behind me with fearful eyes. The once growling demon was still stood there... but with a heavily bored expression, body limp in a non-threatening manner. He... perhaps he would... _leave_? He knew I wasn't up to his _playtime_ today? Hope rose in me as I took in the austere profile of the male. I turned back to face forward with a sigh of relief; yet once I felt safe my pelvis and head jerked back forcefully, my shoulders pressing into something warm. Sweat formed thick along my skin; this man's heat adding to the warmth the sun bared, panic alongside it. The warmth on my pelvis I soon recognised to be his hand had tightened and snaked around my waist to cup my whole being whilst the other hand shifted from its painful grip in my hair and down my face, covering the vision in my left eye with darkness, strands of my own raven locks following in between his fingers and tickling my features.

"Then I'll continue from a few weeks ago and _make_ you play with me."

I felt his fingers trail down my face, claws coming into sight as I felt their sharpness mark slowly down my face and feel the blade like pressure fall to the back of my head where they danced across my nape. Raven locks fell from my vision as it was pulled from my face, Amaimon's long fingers taking a grip of it all in a pony-tail fashion before swiftly jerking on the dead cells, forcing my head skyward with a soft cry from my throat. Cradling the locks as he held me tighter around the waist... I felt a bone crack in a painful manner... He... he was _hurting_ me... _he was doing it again_!

"A-Amaimon! Please, you're hurting me!"

" _Hurting you_? Oh yeah... it was the same when I took your leg. I guess with you still dormant in this human form it _could_ be pretty painful."

 _Dormant_? I failed to finish my thought as he tightened his grip, my teeth clenching together to prevent the noise I knew would come from it... he chuckled at my feeble attempts, my fingers digging into his skin through the glove he wore along the limb he lay across my hip bones, tears forming in the ducts of my eyes from the pressure and pain I was receiving at that specific place. It was _tight_... he had to _understand_... I blinked wildly as the tears fell from my eyes in the process, remembering something I had heard... this... _this wasn't Amaimon's fault_... I had stated it once upon, and Mephisto had told me... I drew in a long gulp of air, it being easy as my head was still forced to the sky.

"I'm still in a human body Amaimon... if you _really_ love me then you'll _stop_ hurting me..."

My voice was rough through my pain, but still clear as I heard him hum behind me. His warm breath danced across my shoulder as the hairs flared upward, I became nervously aware of just how close his face was to me.

"I'm certain this is what humans call love, I don't like seeing you with other people after all. But when I'm done we can always play without you having these silly human pains."

I felt his hair ghost across my shoulder and to my collarbone, the dark green making itself known in my peripheral vision. My fingers soon gripping into the dark locks with a small squeak as my attention fell to my shoulder blade with a shiver. He... _he just licked me_! He did it once again, slower this time as I felt the buds of the long and pointed muscle leave a trail of warm saliva across the flesh, leaving a cold feeling in its wake, forcing one more shiver and a dip to my spine form. My heart accelerated in my chest as eyes clenched shut tightly at this intimate notion, despite how rough he was being with me elsewhere. Still... this man... this _demon_... he _frightened_ me...

"Amaimon... _don't_..."

"Play time is _over_ Amaimon.~"

The male embracing me stopped in his actions at the new feathery voice, my eyes snapping open at the vocals entering my ears to stare at the sky, my mind now fully aware of the heated breath along my shoulder, with fangs resting gently yet still painfully against my flesh as they pricked the skin, _scarcely_ piercing it... What was... he trying to... My body reacted instantly at the cold trail his breath left along his saliva trip, pushing forward for a second to remove the teeth pressed against me and shoving my back against the male's chest to try and push the stronger demon away from me in his distracted state with no avail, yet it didn't dishearten my attempts.

"The lady wishes for you to let go."

"But brother, I was pl-"

" _Let her go_ , _Amaimon_."

It was silent a moment as I gripped tighter into Amaimon's hair at the dark tone, he moved his head away from my grip; my hand shifting once his locks had fully been moved from my grasp and into its previous position at my hip to help the other try and pry his stronger arm away from me. I had to get him off-

"No."

My body fell still, body aware of the tears still rolling down my face, being the only movement at the moment... the tension picked up heavily around me as I stared off at the tarmac in front of where I sat. Amaimon... was _disobeying_?

" _No_?"

I felt the tension thicken even more, Amaimon's silence and Mephisto's waiting bringing it into the area like a bull. My hands trembled against the Earth demon's arm as he tightened it around me lightly, albeit still painfully as his index finger danced along the curve of my hip bone almost sweetly where it rested upon.

"Iwant this one brother."

It was silent for a little longer before a boisterous chuckle filled the basketball court. Mephisto's voice echoing around the area.

"Ah, I see.~ You're earlier behaviour makes much more _sense_ now.~ But I must advise you to take a look at the woman first.~"

It was silent a moment as I continued to stare down the ground, my body shaking in the arms of the demon behind me; eyes still pouring a salty liquid I wished to stop. I... I didn't want to look at this... I _couldn't_... I couldn't see these two speak to each other like this... as aloof as the conversation may be among humans; with demons it... _it was still_... it was _dangerous_... and I was in the middle of it...

"I see her, what about it?"

I heard Mephisto sigh, loud footsteps echoing around the court as I figured he had walked closer. Amaimon's other arm released my hair to coil around the front of my shoulders, pressing me harder against his form. My neck following the jerk; it snapped my head to face front, unblinking as tears continued to wash down my cheeks; flowing heavier than from the skyward position they had previously been in. I could smell him... with my senses on high alert. He smelt of dirt and dew... the faint aroma of some kind of sweet dancing from his fingers and breath.

"I decided I want this human. I'll take care of her."

Amaimon's voice was firm yet still childish as always. Like a kid that found a lost puppy they truly wanted and were convincing his parents to keep it.

"You already know she isn't human though Amaimon."

"I know. That's why I was trying to bring her out of this form. She's boring yet fun as a human, but I think she'd be more fun in her true form."

"So you only require her in her true form?"

"No, I love this one."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. I'm certain. I leant from you and your manga brother, and from that I decided I love this one and want to keep her. An eternity with this one seems like fun."

I felt Amaimon's cheek rest upon the back of my skull as he caressed my hip fondly. A small sound made its way from my vocals, one of fear... not only of _Amaimon_... but of _Mephisto_ too... the situation I was in... _what I had heard_... this conversation was getting...

"It appears that you still do not understand the heart of lovely human maiden my dear little brother.~ Just listen to her cries of distress.~"

His tone was _mocking_... insulting me indirectly...

" _I don't want either of you_..."

My voice was quiet, raw from the tears and fear I shed... but I knew both demons heard me. But my pent up anger had yet to be released... I had... I had put up with these demons _for so long_! And I...

"I don't want either of you... I... don't want... _**EITHER OF YOU**_!"

Amaimon retracted his hands from my form and out of my vision. At a guess from previous events it was to cover his sensitive ears, yet I still refused to turn to the demons behind me.

" _Eh_? I like her angry, but not when she's like _this_."

"Belle."

I kept silent, my breathing being the only thing I was focused on. Thankfully we were in a sports field where no glass could be broken, but I still had to calm myself _... In... out... in... out..._ My heart had eventually calmed and I had relieved the pressure that was Amaimon from me, my body cooling as much as it could in this ungodly heat.

"Amaimon has gone now. So look at me."

One of my reliefs had fled the area through boredom at least, but my teeth clenched as I kept my gaze downcast away from my secondary problem. This whole court had burnt into my memory through this whole endeavour... But I couldn't... I _couldn't_ _look at him_...

"I've had enough..."

Mephisto said nothing as my body fell forward in fatigue, hands resting tiredly upon the overly heated tar, tears falling directly onto it from my hunched state.

"I can't do it anymore... I thought I wanted to know, but I _don't_... I never _did_... I wish I never knew... and I don't think my heart can take much more of this..."

"I figured the _recent_ activities would be plaguing your mind more my belle. My brother has just tried to claim you as his own after all."

" _It is_. Much like _you_ did in the past?"

My teeth were grit as fingers clenched into the tar painfully below my shadowed form, nails breaking on some fingers whilst others ground harshly against the hardened floor; tearing the soft skin from the tips and leaving a flesh and blood trail in my angered wake. I didn't know what this claiming was they had tried... nor did I _want_ to know... I didn't want to know _anything_ anymore!

"Much like you _both_ have done since I got here? Playing with my emotions, keeping information from me, telling me lies! _Like I'm your toy_!"

I turned in a violent rage once a soft hand placed itself upon my shoulder in comfort; my body acting nothing but aggressive to the notion with my own hand moving from the burning ground to swing at the demon behind me. _My hand collided_... the slapping sound meeting with the stinging sensation upon my fingers and palm... burning pins and needles throughout the appendage alongside the echo in my ears... My mouth opened lightly as I stared at the turned head of Mephisto. His grip on my shoulder tightened lightly as he turned slowly to look at me with sharp emerald eyes, the now fading red mark on his cheek and burning on my hand being the only indication that I had _actually_ hit him.

"Are we feeling better now?"

" _You_..."

I moved my eyes to the print I left on his face, watching it as it faded from his ivory features as if nothing had occurred at all. I still stared at the spot, knowing that he had _let_ me hit him... After a few blinks I noticed my vision blur, his perfect skin morphing into a tear clouded mess.

"I understand you are angry my belle. You have been through a lot, much more than a regular human could take. Especially after your troubles back home."

My troubles back... _how did he_... I heard him chuckle, my clouded eyes meeting his blurred emerald ones. I was aware of the dark smirk he wore as my eyes looked up at him and past the tears that fogged my lower ducts.

"My dear, did you _really_ think I'd allow you to go without an escort? I had one of my familiars follow you so it could keep an eye on you, and considering your track record; _I had to_. And I was right to do so after hearing your conversation with Lucifer, you were really planning on leaving this little family weren't you?~"

I ignored his mock question as well as the infuriating smile he gave me. With a blink to free my eyes of the tears I looked up at him with a fully clear iris; not caring about the liquid matter that fell down my cheek in relief as my gaze held steady... _as steady as I could_...

"Lucifer?"

"Ah yes~ you never got his name did you?~"

Gloved fingers raked through my hair as he lowered his face to my own with a light chuckle, strawberry ice-cream scented breath caressing my curious face as his own held an expression as if he were telling a secret.

"Lucifer is my older brother."

I recoiled back, no longer feeling the warmth of his breath as the sun was the only heat I felt on my face whilst I stared up at the male's dark-smirked features. _The blonde demon I met._.. he was... Mephisto flailed his right arm, the one that wasn't pressed against my cheek as he swung it in a wild gesture, his smile turning into that of a child talking about how great a video game was that their friend didn't have.

" _Yes_ , he is a pain in the side no doubt~ But he is my older brother no less, and the first child of Satan.~ Lucifer, the king of light."

King... of light? ... _Lucifer_... I had read about him briefly in my books, but none of these demons came with profile pictures as they take host of a human able to hold their strength and spirit, and the human obviously varies greatly to how they appear in their _true_ form in Gehenna. It made me wonder how these demons actually looked _outside_ of their human skins... the very skin that eased our human mind as one that resembled us.

" _Mephistopheles_... a demon known throughout all demon folklore as a story from Johann Faust's works... yet, _Johann Faust's_ history is still splotchy, even making it applicable that he didn't even exist in the first place. And _Samael_..."

Mephisto recoiled lightly at his given name regardless of my straight forward conversation style. The word hadn't left my mouth since he had first introduced it to me months ago. Always calling him _Mephisto_ upon his request...

"It's Hebrew for ' _Poison of God'_. A demon of both good and evil in mythology, a demon that stood up to Satan... A demon that will look over us humans, yet still wishes us to do wrong. These names are widely apart in their history, so tell me... which one is _you_?"

A dark look crossed over the demons face as his cream coloured hat covered his eyes from my sight as his head tilted forward. Watching as what I could call a sinister smirk cross his lips as ivory fangs displayed themselves, a shudder making its way down my spine in absolute fear...

"My, my, such a bookworm we are my belle.~ but to confirm your suspicions; I am _all_ of those people."

He moved his head up lightly, his eyes staring at me through the shadow that remained of his hats cover, making him look sinister still... _even more so than before_...

"But this is about the wonder of my elder brother correct?~ Has his few words really got you _that_ riled?~"

He was trying to change the subject... it worked as his grip on my chin tightened, pulling me closer to him with a sweet smile gracing his features. The darkness dispersed as if it had never been there to begin with. _His grip on the other hand_...

"You needn't worry yourself over such a man my dear.~ You are safe here in True Cross, and I will ensure you stay safe. I have to take care of my humans after all.~"

He released my chin and turned away from me, the flare of his cape giving emphasis like some lame superhero as he began to leave. My head fell to stare at the ground, watching as his perfectly polished heels moved away from my sight.

"But I'm _not_ human..."


	22. Part 22: Meeting

" _Alice_! You're cheating I swear!"

I laughed lightly and stared down at the board game as I moved my character up the line and to the finish for emphasis of my victory before I fell back into my seat with a wide grin. Daiki puffed heavily and flopped back into his opposite sofa in a much more ungraceful manner than I had.

" _One more game_!"

"You _always_ say that."

I moved forward again to pick up the small pieces from the board, placing them back into their original boxed position of the white plastic holder as Daiki flung himself forward briskly in a _gamer rage_.

"I _don't_ lose! This must be some kind of demon trick of yours!"

My body slumped lightly into the sofa once I had placed the army man piece back into its moulded plastic home, face falling a little as I did so at the name... I could handle Banshee... But _demon_...

" _Shit_... I'm sorry Alice."

I shook my head, turning to look up at the overly panicked male with a smirk forcing its way across my face, eyes narrowing in a challenging manner.

"Forget it you _loser_. You're just bummed 'cause I kick your ass at _everything_."

Daiki's depressed form tensed, an irk mark appearing on his head as he thrust his body over to the games console in the corner.

"Then let's play a good video game! I _won't lose at that!_ "

" _ **FUUUCK**_! This game is _glitched_ I tell ya! It's an _old_ game so glitches are-"

"Yeah, _yeah_. The makers are to blame, it has nothing to do with the fact that you _suuuuck_!"

I stood from my seated position, dancing around on the spot as I purposely caught Daiki's annoyed glance on my way around my victory dance.

"You _**suck**_ , you suck, you suuuuck, you _suck_! You su- ah!"

A weight pressed heavily and forcefully against my side, dragging me to the sofa as I dropped the controller in my hand in my shock. Laugh leaving my lips as I realised I had pissed off the male as intended.

" _Take it back_! Say I'm the best at games!"

" _Never_!"

I laughed heartily as Daiki tickled my sides, trying his best to get me to cave as his fingers dug themselves into a home just above my hips.

" _Saaaaay iiiit!"_

" _Noooooo!"_

I laughed continuously for a while, my pitch picking up as Daiki continued his relentless attack to my sides. My breathing was becoming heavy cut as my mind flooded with happiness at the small laughs he was giving me in return.

D-Daiki... _stop_!"

"Naaaaah! Give it up woman!"

I laughed even harder, tears forming in the corners of my eyes as I continued and struggled to try and catch my breath from the continuous attack I had pleaded from, but he _wouldn't win_!

"N-No! Admit... haha! _You suuuck_! Haha!"

" _ **Neeever!**_ "

His attack continued as he laughed alongside me, my body twitching violently from the waist down as it couldn't take much more.

"D-Daiki! St-hahaha! Stop! I'm going to- haha! Bust a lung!"

"Then bust it! Just tell me I'm the best on your dying breath!"

" _You suck_!"

I pushed the words through my laughing state as Daiki stopped for a moment, staring down at me with a hard expression as I struggled to catch my breath; watching his emerald gaze through my soft giggles as I tried to calm down.

"I suck huh? _Then suck this Alice_!"

A grin split his face once again as he dug his fingers under my arms, moving the appendages around in a swift pace as I laughed louder than before... _he knew this was my most ticklish spot_!

"Daiki! _Hahahahaha_! N-No! Haha, s- stop!"

"Say I'm the best! _Say it_!"

He laughed alongside me, my own laughter increasing with the swift motion of his fingers as I tried to hold my arms down in a vice grip to prevent the male from touching my armpits in a failed notion. My laughter increased as the tempo of his fingers did... _**SMASH**_!

We both turned our heads briskly to the mirror that Daiki held above his fireplace. _It had broken_... and he had just got this place refurnished on his insurance... I turned away from the broken glass and away from Daiki's face as a sullen look crossed my own.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, forget about it. Being around demons has increased your own demonic powers and you can't control it yet, so I can let you off with a mirror or two."

 _Being around_... I had never heard of this...

"Being around demons will increase my power?"

I tilted my head to face Daiki as he stared down at my form with a dumb expression I knew all too well.

" _Well yeah_ , you were suppressed in that body for a while right? And I don't know much about it but I'm figuring you took a powerful human host that suppressed your demonic powers even after possession. How old was she anyway? 20? And was she an exorcist?"

I looked away from the bright eyes of my best friend... I hadn't told him what I'd done 26 years ago... and the thought of him taking a demon possession over a human life unsettled me a little... but I digress.. I suppose _... he's used to this_... I pressed lightly on his shoulder as the male moved from his towering position over me to sit at my side so I could sit up to face him. I smiled to ease his discomfort as I moved to hold his hand tightly in my own.

"It's late and I should go home."

Daiki nodded at me with an unblinking stare. I knew he wanted to ask more about this topic but restrained himself which I was more than proud of _... Daiki_ _didn't hold back_... pretty much ever... I waved to the male as I left his house, watching as he returned the gesture before closing the oak wood door. I waited until the hall light clicked off, darkness filling my sight through the small particle of glass as I turned in the opposite direction of my home. I walked a while, reaching the outskirts as I pushed the gate behind me slowly as I left True Cross city... I had to see that demon again... _Lucifer_...

"I knew you'd seek me out."

I turned to face the familiar voice behind me, whipping raven locks from my face as I stared down the blonde demon I had seen in London with an agape mouth; I was planning on travelling a while to meet him again... _But_... He continued to stare at me with tired emerald eyes as I closed my mouth tight, trying to regain some form of composure that he had not only startled me with; but also a composure I could hold against _a demon king_...

"I never sought you out until now, and you were waiting here this whole time?"

A small smile crossed the demons face as he coughed lightly into his hand, taking a singular step forward with polished leather shoes as to not frighten me.

"No, I was at the other side of the barrier."

I tilted my head a little as he took one more step forward, stopping upon my small gesture to freeze in his spot. _Like a lion approaching a lamb_...

"If you were at the other side of the barrier, then..."

He chuckled as I couldn't finish my sentence... _these demons_... really _did_ surprise me...

"I felt your presence exit this side of the barrier and moved here to see you."

Why see me though?"

"Why exit your safety to see _me_?"

 _He had a point_... but I had an answer already...

"I want answers."

" _About_?"

"Samael and Amaimon."

"Ah, yes. _My brothers_. I thought you would have had questions other than _that_."

The males face never faltered despite his spitting tone, but I _did_ have more questions... It's just... these are the two main issues I was dealing with right _now_.

"They are your brothers, what can you tell me about them?"

"Honestly, nothing I'm afraid."

" _Nothing_? You've all been around for a good few hundred if not thousands of years to my knowledge... and you can't spare a single thing about them? _Your younger brothers_."

"No, we... aren't close."

I stared dumbly at the demon as he held his gaze firm against my own wavering one. He didn't know a single thing about his brothers? After how many years? _Then again_... Mephisto didn't give me much detail on _this_ demon either... Nothing other than that he was Lucifer, King of Light and his older brother. Also that I shouldn't trouble myself with him... _I was safe in the walls of True Cross_... My body instinctively moved closer to the barrier, even though my eyes couldn't see it; I could feel it, as I continued to stare down the male who smirked at my movements.

"You're afraid. I can understand little Banshee; as I can't give you the details you require alongside that you don't know me, and that I seemed to be hovering around here for you... but I assure you, I am much stronger than my baby brother Samael; and if I were to cause problems then I _would_."

My body convulsed, half falling into the barrier I knew was there as I hit the floor hard with my whole weight in a dumb state after hearing what I just had. He was... _stronger_ than those two? I had always thought the numbers next to Satan's kin were just the order they were born... _not including their strength too_... so, Amaimon who I had actually seen fight was... _what did the book say_? ... 7th or 8th son? I felt spit well up in my mouth as I forced it down in a hard swallow, my eyes refusing to leave the demon in front of me, from fear mostly.

"Amaimon... how strong is he?"

The blonde smiled lightly, almost comfortingly as he tucked his hands into his pristine pockets.

"Amaimon is weak, so you needn't worry too much about him. Why do you ask?"

His smile remained, voice going on as if he spoke of the weather as a lump formed in my throat. The books were right about _something_ at least... but to hear that Amaimon was weak compared to his older brothers... The blonde demon coughed harshly and roughly, his body falling to one knee as he did so. I ran over on instinct, placing an arm around the males back as the other helped to press the other against his lips to cover his shameful and aggressive mucus splutter.

"Are you alright? You really should see a doctor."

I ignored the spit particles that lay on my hand as his emerald eyes turned to look at me... staring into my soul as a shiver cast itself down my spine once I realised what I had done... sweat formed along my back, moulding profusely at the nape of my neck in my sudden fear... I hadn't run to the aid of a _regular_ person... I had run to the aid of the most _powerful_ demon in history... even though he didn't _need_ it... but he still looked...

"Thank you."

" _Eh_..."

The noise left my throat before I could recall what I did... had... _did he_... A chuckle followed his lips as he moved his hand from his lips, my own following as it still lay idly upon his own My eyes watching the smirk that danced across his face... _fangs included_... I shivered and moved away from the demon, standing a good foot away from him as he coughed once more before straightening himself up to regain his composure.

"I understand your hesitance toward me, but before my baby brother gets here allow me to tell you one thing _; I am no inconvenience to your life_."

Before I had chance to open my mouth in reply a hand grasped tightly against my shoulder, pulling me back into a warm body that I needn't look upon once I heard him speak.

"Lucifer.~ What a pleasure to see you.~ How is my big brother doing these days?"

"Fine, thank you for asking. I see you're doing well Samael."

"Well it's difficult to take care of what I do and the school in-between, but I manage.~ So anyway, tell me my brother, _why are you here_?"

The voice behind me took on a dark tone suddenly, his sweet tone fading as if it hadn't been there in the first place. I shivered once again, Mephisto tightening his grip and shifting his fingers in a massaging attempt... failing at the pressure I was drowned in among these two demons... the conversation between Amaimon and the demon behind me... it was _nothing compared to this_...

"I'm happy to hear that, and to answer your question; I just came to speak with Alice is all."

"Oh I see.~ Well it's nice to hear you are doing better than the _last_ time I saw you.~ But I'm afraid this human is a part of my city, and thus _my_ responsibility. So please don't worry yourself with her.~"

Lucifer's eyes remained straight, staring into Mephisto's for a moment before they fell downcast to stare at the floor as a long cough passed his lips.

"You still can't keep a hold of your human host? My dear brother, you really need to find a better one for yourself.~ _Or maybe stay in Gehenna_?~"

A soft chuckle left Mephisto's lips as he pulled my body closer to himself, my own eyes watching as Lucifer shifted his eyes after his coughing fit to stare us down, they looked bloodshot... his body moving into a military position; like nothing had happened.

"I will gain control of this body, don't you worry dear baby brother. And as for the woman, I don't plan on concerning myself too much about her. It was just a brief chat; as you yourself knew was coming."

His eyes left Mephisto's from their steeled gaze to stare down at me, the harshness falling if only slightly as he looked into my eyes... _my very soul_...

"This Banshee is worth it. A demon with a human heart... And I will take care of it."


	23. Part 23: Memory

**After reading my inbox I have searched for an image to depict how I imagine Alice looks and have made it the cover picture for the story. I know it's the main character for** _ **Shall we Date? Blood In roses**_ **, but it's the absolute closest I could find.**

 **I would appreciate it if anyone is good with art editing to make a picture of Alice, Mephisto and Amaimon for me to use. I will give you credit for it obviously lol. I suck at that kind of thing and would love one to be made for me.**

 **Also! I am from England myself, but am from Barnsley; South Yorkshire and haven't seen much of London other than to visit friends... But I needed my character to have that London aspect to her. The charm they hold. So I have tried to research, but please forgive me if I am wrong in this chapter with my geography, it's never been a strong suit of mine. Be sure to inform me so I can correct it.**

The events that had happened within the last few days had left me reeling, but I was more than thankful for the peace I received following Lucifer's departure. Mephisto hadn't said much of anything after; perhaps he was disappointed in me for leaving the town? Did he think I was going to flee again? _Who knows_... and right now I just didn't _care_ about what the eccentric demon thought about me as I stared down the page in front of me, flipping it over to the next before flipping it back once again; holding the paper firmly in my thumb and index finger as I stared down the words; eyes briefing over what I had already read a hundred times in the past but forgot from new data drilled into my skull.

" _Uh_ , to send a demon back to Gehenna you have to either recite its fatal verse, slay it or remove its lingering attachment."

"Excellent. And continuing from your latter statement; what King are the _ghosts_ affiliated with?"

"The... King of Spirits."

"Correct. Now, as you know not all demons have fatal verses, nor can their hearts always be soothed to rest. So slaying may very well be the only option, tell me a demons weak points."

"Their... _heads_? Ah, _no_... uhm..."

I fiddled with the paper in my fingers as I stared down the thin ivory page I held, determined _not_ to look this up. Cutting off the head would be obvious... but I guess I played one too many zombie games and I _know_ _that's_ not right... demons... _weaknesses_... thinking of the demons I know...Mephisto... Amaimon... And Rin... _Well_ , I know Rin has a tail and...

" _ **T-tail! You have a tail!"**_

" _ **Huh?"**_

" _ **Rin, will you put that away! ... ...**_ _ **Please try not to be afraid. My name is Yukio Okumura and I'm here to help. You are Miss Alice if I'm not mistaken... ... Miss Alice, please try to calm down… ...Please come out of the corner. It looks awfully cramped."**_

A small nostalgic smile crossed my face as I released my vice hold on the paper, moving my hand to let the ivory sheet fall, closing the book before me. I ran my fingers idly over the worn leather cover; feeling its indents and creases of age under my touch as my smile increased slightly.

"One is their tail."

" _Er_... yes..."

I looked up to meet the blue eyes of the youth that sat beside me after hearing his confused tone, watching his equally confused expression with my own smile still present. But, _why_ did he sound _confused_? I got the question right after all.

"What?"

"You've looked puzzled through this whole lesson; I'm assuming you're happy you found something you remember?"

He smiled back at me upon this assumption which caused me to giggle at his innocent analogy, my body relaxing a little as I continued to look at my tutor.

"Yes and no. I was remembering the day we met."

"The day we met? Ah, _yes_... I recall it."

"I had remembered when I first saw Rin's tail... I remember how stern you were with him and the others for scaring me, and how you comforted me that day. If I'm honest I didn't believe you were a _teenager_... I was shocked when I saw you in my cooking class. But your information showed you were an adolescent; even though _you_ were the adult and I the child that day... I never did thank you for that, _did I_?"

"There is no need for thanks; I was merely doing my job."

I smiled brighter at the young man; he really _was_ an adult... far more adult than a man of his age should be acting. He straightened himself up as I picked up the closed book I had been looking through to lay it in my lap.

"I seem to have forgotten the second weakness, but do I at least get points for the good job I've done for the day? _Having barely used this thing and all_."

I patted the book for emphasis as Yukio looked down at the worn cover for a second before a soft smile etched into his features, eyes turning back to meet my own with a bright grin and equally bright eyes.

"Compared to how poorly you did in the last few lessons? _Yeah_ , I can give you points for that. I'm surprised on how much you took into memory if I'm honest."

He adjusted his glasses before starting to pick up his many books; ready to call it a day.

"But to end the lesson; the second weakness is the heart. Be sure to look it up."

 _The heart?_ I remember reading a little about that... But, what did that _mean_ exactly? A wound inflicted how? Physically? Emotionally? _Both_?

"The _heart_ , how can you defeat a demon with that?"

I watched as Yukio looked down at me, scratching the back of his brunette locks lightly as he shuffled the books in his other arm into a comfortable position where they wouldn't fall; minus the one I held close to my lap.

"Well, piercing it _obviously_. That aspect comes under the slaying manner of exorcism."

" _Are you sure_?"

Yukio tilted his head a little, waiting for my yet to be continued sentence as I swallowed the spit that had gathered in my mouth.

"What about emotionally?"

" _Emotionally_? Miss Renshaw, demons don't really have many attachments _, if any at all_. They come to Assiah to cause havoc mostly. And when confronted they turn violent."

"You say ghosts are demons yes? Yet they're hearts are clearly able to feel love. Thus why some stay here in Assiah, because they can't let go."

"Because they were once human."

My body relaxed a little, despite the awkward conversation... well... awkward on _my_ side... Yukio smiled at me and stood to the walk to the door, stopping just before he reached it.

"Demons who are born demon; and demons that are born from a human are completely different. But I admire your thought into this Miss Renshaw."

"And what about Kuro?"

Yukio turned to stare at me as I gazed into his light coloured eyes, I knew Kuro; Rin's familiar as I had met him once... and I had heard about his distress upon his old masters... Rin's and Yukio's father's; _death_. The brunette's mouth was agape for a second before it closed to form an unreadable smile.

"Even _I_ don't know _everything_ about demons Miss Renshaw. Sometimes, a demon reacts in a way we least expect... as _rare_ as it may be."

"So you're saying... those born demon have a chance at living a human life? To feel happiness, sorrow and love?"

"Yes. Considering a few I have met... _it is possible_."

" _But_?"

I heard the tone of his voice, and I knew a _but_ was coming...

" _But_... it is rare. Most demons like to _play_ human, not _be_ human."

"And what's wrong with playing human?"

"They tend to play a human that we consider a menace to society; a criminal, murderer, rapist or terrorist... they like to play as a darker side of humanity. To boost their sick enjoyment."

"But they still feel joy... which means they can feel. A confirmation that they have a heart with feelings much like us."

Yukio narrowed his eyes a little, turning to fully face me with a stiff posture.

" _I suppose so._ What are you getting at Miss Renshaw?"

I stared into his hardened eyes, suddenly wary of the things I had said... had I said wrong? Perhaps... yes... _yes I had_. I had just taken the side of _demons_ after all... And since he didn't know about what I was... and that I had tried to justify _wrong_...

"I'm sorry... I guess I'm just wishing for nothing..."

His stern gaze fell as he stared upon my nervous and pathetic form. I was a mess at this point I suppose. I had demons coming out of my ears... _myself_ being one of them... and so much had happened in these few months... it was hard to process, even more so during the lessons I knew I needed with Yukio...

"Miss Renshaw... you _... are a kind person_... much like my mother was."

I continued to stare at the male, watching for any change in his features or movement which didn't occur...

"I never knew mother... but I know... _and_..."

His eyes lightened a little, as if he had remembered something as the glare from his glasses lifted.

"You won't always be afraid you know."

"Thank you Yukio, but... it's not only fear that made me ask."

"Then what did?"

"Ghosts."

The soft look on Yukio's features shifted instantly as he stared at me in a confused manner as I smiled dryly back at the male. _Ghosts_... I guess most people _would_ fear that... but, that wasn't my case... I knew that he didn't know... nor would he... but I still needed some more information from the boy... and I _couldn't_ drag him into this, not with how much he already has on his plate. Not like I did with the demons that had entered my life already and Daiki... and... _dad_...

"All ghosts are a demon born from human's right? What kinds are there?"

I beat around the bush... Yukio was smart, no... _fuck no..._ he wasn't smart; the kid was a _prodigy_. So I had to drag away my knowledge of... _me_ as much as I could until I got the answers I desired.

"Are you being bothered by a ghost Miss Renshaw?"

"Hm? _Oh no._ It's just, I met one a while ago and they seemed human... so that's why I asked what I did. But... from meeting him I want to know what kinds of ghosts there are."

I stared up at the male hopefully, biting back the nerves I held as to not show too much curiosity. It wasn't a lie at least... I _had_ met a ghost over a year ago now... before I could _really_ see demons... and could only see the odd bits of them from my own power, but I assumed it to be hallucinations from a mild head trauma I had 3 years prior to the sighting from a falling from a tree I had. Bad timing and bad place I guessed... I smiled and shook my head a little to flick the hair from my face, waiting for the _teacher_ to continue his lecture.

"Well, there are many classified in the King Of Spitits kin... all of them air based of course. There are ghosts, Banshee, sp-"

"Air based?"

"Well yes. All demons are classed under a certain element and air is the Spirit Kings classification."

"And a Banshee is that too?"

" _Obviously_. A banshee's shriek is vocal, thus air based. It's in the basics of the advanced classes."

I bit my tongue lightly as I turned away from the male, his nervous sputtering catching my ears as my eyes remain at the bedding below.

"B-but they are advanced classed Miss Renshaw! You've d-done wonderful to ask about s-such an advanced demon! Especially since you don't a-attend cram school!"

I turned to stare dumbly at the boy flailing arms as I giggled lightly, forcing the male to stop almost instantly; the lighting on his glasses making me unable to read his expression fully. Yukio may act like an adult, but he really still a kid when it comes to a woman's feelings... he didn't even hurt them... I was merely thinking... it was _adorable_. I grinned brightly at the male as I slapped the book that lay on my lap, snapping him out of his rant.

"Then as a reward for my super amazing question, give me a super amazing answer! So tell me, _Lucifer_ ; what can you tell me about him?"

The boy's body shook at little at the name, my smile faltering as I watched my question hit some kind of nerve in him.

" _Yukio_?"

He snapped back, a forced smile appearing as his eyes continued to be covered by the lighting reflecting off his glasses.

"I assume you read about him in one of your books."

His tone sounded hopeful, almost like he wished I had never come across the demon... I nodded at him to try and ease the child's worries in my non vocal almost-lie, watching as his tense body fell into a more relaxed state; even though still tense.

"Lucifer is exactly what the books depict him as. The strongest son of Satan, the first son he bore, a being that has trouble retaining an Assiahn body through that very power he holds, a _menace_..."

I swallowed at his tone, regardless of the soft features he wore, small smile upon his lips... this boy rejected Lucifer with all his being... I clacked my tongue lightly, trying to gain moisture as I shifted my sudden numb body to move in a nonchalant manner, if only to ease my muscles and get some nerves working.

"I see. Thanks Yukio, I think the books make more sense now."

I clutched onto the one that still lay in my lap as he eyed it for a second before turning back to the door to leave once more.

"I'm glad I could help, see you next week Miss Renshaw."

The male left my room as the door clicked shut, and no sooner had the sound reached my ears had my body flopped back onto the bed in exhaustion. Stress... overwhelming... more so stress and fatigue... _no_ , add hunger into that... I groaned loudly as I threw myself pathetically onto my front as I buried my face into the bedding below me like a teenager that had just been grounded from a party. Everything in my head was an absolute _mess_! And Yukio was helping... but he wasn't at the same time... _it's hard to explain_... I tilted my head to face the glass of water that lay on my bedside, watching as the condensation fell down the side of the glass. I had recalled so many memories lately... the main one being that... _that_... no! I'm _not_ a demon... I know I'm not... I just... I _can't_ be... I watched the water dance down the side of the glass in a swift motion.

" **It doesn't mean you're a demon."**

" **And you know I'm not a demon how?"**

" **Why, your water Miss Renshaw."**

" **What about it?"**

" **That was Holy water. And you drank it with no pain."**

I closed my eyes, unable to watch the dance the condensation was giving me as I rolled onto my back, eyes clenched tighter as I ran my fingers through long and greasy locks... _I suppose I did need a bath_ , having neglected myself for a while... but still... I rolled onto my opposite side, fingers trailing along my lower back as they glided across the crumpled shirt I wore to caress my skin. I stopped at the lower base of my spine, fingering at the soft area as I felt no blemish, hole... _tail_... I removed my hand and moved it up to the curve of my ear, feeling as the skin fell softly across to meet my head... no _point_... only the singular silver piercing it held up top in the cartilage. I moved my hand once again as it trailed lazily along my face; I was starting to disbelieve everything now I'd had an examination... now I knew what to _expect_ of humanoid demons... _I had none of these traits_... My fingers reached my mouth as I opened it slightly to stick my index and middle finger in, feeling around my incisors, canines and back teeth on the left side of my mouth. The wisdom teeth were sharper than they should be, but that was through grinding in my sleep as my dentist had stated... the rest were blunt, _human_... I moved my fingers to the other side, tongue whipping around the left side to moisten the dry bones as I felt along the other side with the intruding fingers for good measure. Blunt and a little less sharp on the wisdom teeth...

"My, my~ Am I intruding on something personal?~"

In my half assed state I turned in a lazy lump thump to face the door with fingers still pressed on my back wisdom tooth to stare down the male I knew had entered my room. He grinned in a playful manner as I sighed through my fingers ignoring him for a second... not caring about the spit that passed through in small particles with the harsh puff of a sigh... eyes closing in distaste at the male's appearance as the appendages flopped from my mouth in a disgusting string of saliva to lie at my side... yet I didn't give a _shit_... _Why the hell was_ _ **he**_ _here?_

"I just wished to inform you that your classes are cancelled for tomorrow. There is an exorcist exam that I have decided to _pop-quiz_ them on and as all my students are meant to be in your class at that time; I figured it would be best the whole class be delayed; considering a handful of your students cannot attend and would lose out on a good grade should being an exorcist not work out for them."

My eyebrow twitched lightly in annoyance, how little faith _did he have_?

"And being a _cook_ would be a better grade?"

"And what about talented chef young _Rin_?"

"He'll be an exorcist."

" _Oh_? You sound certain my belle.~"

"I am."

I rolled back onto my spine, facing the ceiling as to not stare down this man... I heard a sigh leave his lips as I felt the bed sink at the lower part, my feet ducking where he sat.

"Belle, tell me your troubles."

" _Troubles_? I was only telling you my thoughts on Rin."

I continued to stare at the ceiling, watching the intricate patterns as I had many of times in the past.

"Even though you haven't seen him perform anything other than his cooking skills, you still believe that he could become an exorcist? He; _the son of Satan_?"

" _ **So you're saying... those born demon have a chance at living a human life? To feel happiness, sorrow and love?"**_

" _ **Yes. Considering a few I have met... it is possible."**_

"Yes."

It fell silent for a second, and I knew Mephisto was waiting for me to finish, although _yes_ was all I had at the moment... I smiled, my mood becoming a little lighter as the white of the ceiling seemed to do so with my mood.

"Rin is a bright kid, despite his lack of intelligence in some aspects; he's smart where it counts. And it doesn't matter if he's a demon, nor the son of Satan... _Rin is Rin_. He has his own mind, heart and personality. Lineage has nothing to do with who he is, and I believe great things can come from that boy... as it can come from other humans and demons."

A warmth took a hold of my hand, my eyes wavering from the ceiling from one pattern to the other, nerves spiking at the new pressure to my body... even if just my hand... my body becoming aware of the soft gloved touch that held my limp hand, covering the top of it. My smile fell into that of a bitter one, my body tensing lightly as I tried to laugh it off... the sound coming out darker than I wished it to... yet still...

"I'm..."

"My belle-"

" _Don't_ try and sugar it... _please_... I'll take the shit without the coating... I'm... _a demon_... aren't I?"

" _Yes_ , the books you read are right on that. A Banshee _is_ a demon; one born from a human life as I said."

"But... you also said..."

Tears welled in my eyes as I recalled what he had said to me... what he _tested_ me with... like a hu- _oh fuck it_! The man used me as a _guinea pig_! My body shot to sit upright to stare the male in the eyes with a rage much like the one from the basketball court, yet not as severe as depression took a mighty hold of me at the moment my hand taking a mighty hold of Mephisto's.

"You tested me with holy water and I _ingested_ it! Being _touched_ with it should have been a massive effect to a demon! But to... what you did... Mephisto... _please_..."

My body crumpled, thankfully I was an already a mess on my bed even before the male arrived as tears streamed down my face, nose running and tickling down as I tried to snort it back up...

"I'm _not_ a demon..."

"I don't fully know how it happened either, but my belle... are you _hiding_ information from me?"

 _I was_... but... could I trust this man? This man that had put me through so must stress? Hidden so much information from me? Sent his brother to _attack_ me and my best friend? Analysed my every move? Tried to draw out my anger and send me over the edge? ... protected me in not only his barrier but his home, kept an eye on me constantly; even in England to ensure my safety, come to my side whenever Amaimon got _too_ much for me... and there through Lucifer's entrance... gave me shelter and a job...rent and bill free... who held me when I was sad and spoke unusual yet helpful words to me...

"I... _I'm not a demon_...I'm... not... I..."

More tears fell from my face as I snorted up the snot that was trailing down my nose, teeth clenching for a second as my body tensed;

"I was a Banshee that met a family whose baby was dead pre-birth... My... _my_ baby was the same and... They were such a happy couple, such _kind_ people... I couldn't let them suffer like I did... I possessed the unborn child without a second thought... all my powers and memories gone..."

" _A merger_... Belle, your free spirit, kindness and determination had caused a rare occurrence called a merge. Since the child was already dead you managed to possess it easily... although it's pretty much unheard of; a demon doing such a thing as we tend to seek those strong to hold our souls. And even _more_ unnatural that your spirit completely formed to _become_ this human being rather than a possession. I'm surprised that you didn't kill the woman carrying the baby if I'm honest."

I convulsed a few times in my tear-stained trauma, eyes snapping open as I felt a soft silk cover my left cheek, warmth spreading over my nerves as I drew my eyes to stare into the ever looking tired forest that was Mephisto's gaze, the tears falling short on my left side as his glove caught the endless moisture. I opened my mouth... closing it once again from the congestion that had gathered in the back of my throat from crying. With a swift gesture I closed my mouth to try and cough silently, my cheeks only puffing slightly as Mephisto smirked a wild grin at me.

"London is a huge place isn't it? Your CV says that you are from Hounslow yet you're actually from South Kensington. All other details are perfect, even down to the firing you received in Hungary for bad mouthing a customer. _So why lie about your birthplace_?"

"Safety."

Mehpisho's smirk fell into a small smile at my blunt and vague answer, my eyes watching his mouth rather than his eyes as they moved from one dimple to the other. I watched his mouth open, and took in the movement of his lips on each word.

"You may be a demon, but you are no demon. You really are as Lucifer says; _A demon with a human heart._ "


	24. Part 24: Remorse

_Demon with a human heart_... I suppose that makes as much sense as much as it _doesn't_ make sense. My demon powers were returning, but I was still a human? I don't... fully understand. And nothing about this had been in any of the books I had read on demonology. I had to understand more, so I went to the one place I knew I could get information and comfort at the same time. No sooner had my knuckles rapped on the door twice it swung open with a great force, the door slamming aggressively against the wall as I was rugby tackled to the floor; back hitting the pavement in a painful jolt.

" _Vendetta bitch_!"

I watched with wide confused and pain filled eyes as the brunette above me howled with laughter. I fidgeted under him to ease the pain I was now starting to feel in my coccyx and shoulder blades, eyes narrowing at the hyperactive male in an angry scowl.

"Daiki, you bastard!"

I pushed hard onto his shoulders, the male barely moving as he looked down at me with superior emerald eyes.

"You ran out on our argument _and_ broke my mirror. This is _waaaaaay_ overdue."

The male laughed again and pushed himself up, gripping my arm in between his long fingers before hurling me up with him as I stood on shaky feet from the sudden shock I had just received. Daiki laughed heartily once more as he walked around my dumbstruck form to lean on the gate I had just passed through.

"It's a nice day; let's do something outside for a change."

I rubbed the lower part of my throbbing back before following after the male with a small smile, being outside _did_ sound nice. And it was just impossible to stay mad at him, not with that shit eating grin he always wore. His hyper personality just added one more reason to why he was my best friend. I followed beside him as we wandered the streets to anywhere and nowhere, just catching up on everything that had happened lately and idle chit chat.

"She looked like a monster Alice, I _swear_! The amount of make up on that face was unreal and she kept grunting like a pig!"

Daiki pushed his nose up with his index finger as I watched the small; perfect patch of skin crumple up to stare into his nostrils. He started to snort in which a long laugh left my lungs, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I rubbed the salty liquid away, taking a look at foliage that surrounded us. We were in a forest. I stopped, Daiki also taking notice of my wandering eyes and looked around him for a second before scratching the back of his brunette locks.

"Dammit, how'd we get _here_?"

"I blame you and your pig story."

Daiki grinned before patting my back gently, twisting me around as he linked his arm through mine.

"Let's go back. We're outside of the barrier here and it isn't safe."

He tugged me along as I moved in step with him, listening as he chattered on about the new video game he bought.

"It's _insanely brutal_! And _soooo cooool_! But the cinematic are a little long, which is a complete buzz kill. But it's still good either way; we should play it together sometime!"

"Why? So I can kick your ass at _another_ game?"

Daiki flared his nostrils at me and I smirked up at him with a soft laugh, watching as his eyes fell into a peaceful state along with his mouth.

"You make everything so _difficult_ , ya know?"

A blinding light entered my peripheral vision; my body forced backwards as I hit the ground in a rough manner, feeling the scrapes along my elbows I instinctively moved one to examine it. A small graze, nothing to be worried over. A flash of brown and white entered my vision as I turned my head to see Daiki punching a demon... it looked like a _bird_. That's what the white light was... I've seen this demon in a book before _, what were they called again_? The thought soon left my head as my jaw clenched tight, nails digging into the dirt; watching the large bird peck at Daiki's head as it flew over him, an unhappy screech leaving its throat as it circled around.

"Daiki! Look out!"

"Rest well and slay stronger, duplicate and eradicate; **princeps atra lues**!" _(_ _ **Latin**_ _; Black Plague Prince)_

I watched as an orange demonic circle formed around Daiki's hands, vanishing shortly after twin Katana's morphed in an amber glow to his palms. He clutched them tight, the light fading as he shifted his position, standing perfectly still with arms parallel to one another. I became conscious of where his nickname _Dual Daiki_ came from now, he fought with _dual demon blades_.

" **N** **igra mala putrescat** " _(_ _ **Latin**_ _; black plague rot.)_

He swung the weapons outward in a perfect parallel movement, black ooze seeping from the swords blade as it launched itself at the bird, the thick matter sticking to its immaculate body like tar as smoke arose from where the thick substance stuck. A pain filled shriek left the bird as it fell, its whole body disintegrating a rotted mess just before it hit the ground. I found the strength to finally stand; albeit shocked, staring down the black dust that was once a... _Seraphim_ , that's right; these demons were called Seraphim's...

" _Daiki_... that was amazing..."

I stared at the male as a cheeky grin split his cheeks; I never knew Daiki was so... _so strong_... I felt my mouth curve upwards as I laughed alongside the male, the fact that a demon attacked us long gone from my memory as our laughter chorusing together was the only thing I thought of at the moment. I felt so safe around Daiki, and he had just protected me... he truly was my best friend. Daiki stopped laughing, his eyes hardening slightly as he turned away from me to look at something I couldn't see.

"Fuck my life! Don't these things know when to _piss off_?!"

I rose to my feet, body suddenly shuddering as I felt it... something I had never felt before... It was like heatstroke... a wave of... _warmth_? Something washing over me... _no_ , not heatstroke... it was like a small wave at the beach, only _hot_... washing over the side it was coming from... Had the brunette said nothing I wouldn't have noticed but... _I can feel something coming_... Sweat formed on my head and armpits as my body froze... I hadn't felt _anything_ before in my life, and now knowing something was coming before seeing it- _no_... _There's more than_ _one_... two? A rustle reached my ears; body tensing up more as a birds cry penetrated my ears. I never moved; fear taking over my whole body as a whole flock of Seraphim attacked Daiki. Nothing but the wind under their wings hitting my frame as they made a direct assault on the male. I heard the battle... I could tell everything that was happening just through sound alone as my eyes remained glued to the ground in fear... _why were_... why was this happening?! Is it because we were out of the barrier?! There was a small explosion... a white light covering my irises...

" _Ack_! That hurt you fucking chicken!"

A splattering sound followed by the Seraphim's cry snapped me out of my daze as I looked upon the bloodied form of my friend. He had peck marks, claw made scratches and dirt etched into the wounds as his breathing was ragged in heavy pants. Tears filled my eyes at the sight... I can't... _I can't_...

" _ **Hah**_!"

 _I can't see..._

"Dammit! _Die_ already!"

I can't see him... _hurt_ _again_... I drew in a long, shaky breath, my lungs almost bursting with the amount of oxygen until I forced it all out at once; a high pitched scream leaving my vocals... louder than I had ever screamed in my life... I screamed for _fear_... I screamed for _help_... I screamed for _pain_... but the sound was nothing like my screams in the past. It was my voice, but there was a higher pitched underlying voice mixed within it. _Inhuman_... I exhausted my lungs of all breath they held, drawing in one more breath in my panicked state, feeling my heart beat across my whole chest.

" _ **Don't hurt him**_!"

My eyes clenched tight at my own words, listening with a flinch at each sound of many bodies hitting the ground. I could still hear the bird calls... weak and disoriented... I opened my eyes, mirroring the movement with my mouth to close it as I stared down the quaking bodies on the floor... Daiki's being one of them. He lay in a starfish position... one arm _twisted_ in a way it shouldn't be... Fear filled my body... _Daiki_...

"Daiki!"

I ran over to the male, skidding on my knees to his side as I looked over his collapsed form with my hand resting on his chest. His eyes were open, shaking and struggling to focus as movement to his left caught my eye. I looked down to see blood leak from his ear... I... _I did this to him_...

"Daiki... I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be... _those fucking birds_... are high class demons... but... I heard your cry..."

"I didn't mean for you to! Don't worry! Someone else would have heard it and-"

" _Shut up will ya_? My ears are still... ringing and I can't focus. It's not you that really... hurt me though; one of those lame birds got... a good hit on me..."

I blinked as my eyes instinctively looked over his body, stopping as I came upon a gaping hole in his stomach... _it was wide_... _deep_... the Seraphim... that light... the demon _self-destructed_! I could see jagged muscle tissue pulsating as blood flowed out on each beat his heart made, my hands rushed to cover the wound; applying pressure to the tender meat in a shaky and heavy manner to try and stop the bleeding. My heart was racing now... Daiki was _seriously_ hurt!

"H-help will... come..."

" _I heard_..."

His voice was bitter, my eyes turning up to watch his movements. Daiki shifted a shaking index finger and thumb into his pocket, my eyes watching his every movement as he pulled out a phone that wasn't his. It was silver... his was black. I stared as he hovered it above his pocket, elbow resting on the dirt ground to try and steady his movements.

"There are messages from... the Vatican in here... it's my work phone."

I stared at the phone as tears clouded my vision, the silver electronic morphing into a blurred mess, mixing with the pale and red stained colour of his hand.

"You need to... read these messages... take it to... Sir Faust... Mephisto or... _whatever_..."

A long cough came from the brunette, his hand falling to his side in a jerked manner, my blurred eyes snapping up to meet his face as tears finally fell from my eyes.

" _Daiki_! Don't-"

"Don't you try and... lecture me Alice. Heh, you're... waaaay too young to be doing that. But... just do it will ya?... I know... Faust will take care of it... like he does you..."

I scowled at the male's kissy face through my tears, my anger rising at his shit eating grin. This is _not_ _**funny**_! And I could _punch_ that look off his face!

" _Stop that_! This is _no_ time for your shitty jokes Daiki! We have to get you treated immediately, if not then-"

"You deaf? I just said you're too young... to be lecturing me... _just do it_... and don't break it like the rest... of my things..."

He stared at me, his face still slightly blurred in my vision as I barely made out a soft smile etch onto his face. He stayed like that for a while as I watched him, trying to focus and control my tears. I blinked a few times, hiccupping back the tears as I continued to stare at the smiling face of my friend. I smiled back dryly at him, trying to keep up appearances until help arrived. We'll get him to a hospital... Mephisto will know what to do, he helped me after all. I shifted on my numb legs at the thought, my hands pushing farther onto the soft wound Daiki bore...

" _Ah_..."

I stilled... my fingers the only nerves responding as they twitched against Daiki's wound, the blood squeezing through my fingers at the laboured gesture as all my attention fell onto the open mound of skin, yet my eyes never left his own for a second... it... _it wasn't pulsating_...

"I won't break it..."

I waited for his snort of laughter at how I break everything... waited for _something_... yet he didn't move, and neither did I... my mind fell blank, I... _I couldn't speak to him again_... hope rising that he was just smiling at my stupidity, no need for a response to a stupid statement... I... _I can't say_... I continued to stare into his eyes, his image moving... _was he_?! ... no, no it's _me_... I'm _shaking_... I'm... _hyperventilating_... I placed my hands over my chest at the physical pain that suddenly occurred from my heart and spreading along my lungs, hunching my body over Daiki's form. Had my heartbeat always been this fast?

"I see you've realised."

I didn't turn to face the voice, was this _help_? The help I called for? _Then help him_!

"It's about time he died. I was about to step in if he rose."

Blood flooded my ears in thick waves, my whole body feeling like one giant pulse as sweat began to coat my body... _I couldn't have heard that right_... I couldn't have...

"Help him..."

"Little Banshee, I just said he was dead."

 _Little Banshee_... only one person had ever called me that... _Seraphim's_... A demon engulfed by _light_... a demon affiliated to _Lucifer_... How... how could I be so _blind_?! How could I not have pieced this together earlier?! How could I just stand there whilst my _best friend died to protect me_?!

"Calm down."

The voice was distant, but I knew it was the voice from earlier... and I became aware of just how much my body was convulsing from my previous thoughts... my breathing even harder, head becoming light from the rapid beating my lungs were taking, body becoming cold with the air gusting across my overly sweaty form... _I didn't calm down_... How... how could I?! _How_...

"Help... him..."

"Lit-"

" _ **HELP HIM!"**_

It was silent a second, the birds flying from their nests the only noise until it left us in complete silence... _completely alone_... Pristine white came into my view as I turned my eyes up to trail it. A trouser leg, a torso... a face... a face that was disfigured in my weak mentality and tear filled state, feeling the snot run down my face now it had lifted. I didn't care though...

" _Please_...I don't k-know why... _ **hic**_... you d-did this, but... p-please..."

My mouth stuck together on each word, chapped lips moistening upon the tears that fell and saggy, loose skin clipping together at each letter... a string of snot wavering over my face; over my lips on every _P_ letter, spit passing through almost every word in my distraught state... mouth filled to the brim with it... Lucifer's expression never changed, his deep green eyes never leaving mine as he knelt down across from me... _across Daiki's_...I hiccupped again, staring down the demon...

"Pl-"

"Stop this nonsense. Even as a demon you know there is nothing I can do about this."

"Why did y-you..."

I couldn't finish... my voice was getting dry, despite the amount of spit that welled in my mouth... he did this... _he_... sent these demons _to_...

"I know what you're thinking, but please don't get the wrong idea and lash out. You know our strength varies greatly and if you can't stand up to my pathetic younger brothers then you have no chance of standing up to me. I will not hesitate to retaliate."

His words fell around my mind for a few seconds, my hands clenching tighter into the fabric of my shirt as a soft squelch made its way to my ears... _Daiki's blood on my hands_... I lowered my arms to my knees, taking deep breaths to calm down as I continued to stare at the blonde demon, refusing to avert my eyes despite my wish to look at the blood I knew rested upon my hands. _Never look away from a demon..._

"Good. Now I've calmed you I will be on my way."

The blonde stood to his feet, my hand reaching out and grabbing the fabric of his trousers before he could move... _it was an instinct reaction_...

"Yes?"

I took in a deep breath of air, staring at the cotton I held in my quaking fingers. It had smeared red from where my fingers traced before their current grip... the white illuminating the stain more.

"You did... this..."

"I know you need closure, but it's no good coming from me. In your mind you know I am the one who killed your closest friend, so no matter what I say your brain will wrap around my words until I am the villain once again. So please, just do as he asked of you."

His leg was jerked from my grip, my hand left hanging as my eyes stayed focused on the same spot... staring down the blood that coated my fingers... _What_... was happening? Why... was... I looked down at the body of my friend, his face smiling up at me still as it had been before. It was almost... _comforting_... in a masochistic sense... but still... he was... I raised my hand to place it over his now cold face, running my fingers over his lids to close them before removing the appendage to rest at my side once more. Now his eyes were closed he... he looked _paler_... like a sleeping sick person...

"I won't break it... and I promise I'll take it to Sir Faust... _Samael..._ right away."


	25. Part 25: Regret

**Most people so far have requested** _ **Mephisto**_ **! So the next chapter will bring a touch more intimacy between Alice and he. Amaimon fans best get their word in as the story** _ **is**_ **sadly coming to a close. 10 – 20 chapters more perhaps.**

 **Also I am much better now. My concussion has completely gone and my shoulder is repaired enough to write properly without taking 10 years to write one chapter lol. I was mostly too tired to be bothered after work considering the injuries and still having to work; having bills to pay for. So thank you all for your understanding in late updates or shitty errors in the last few chapters I have made.**

I sat in front of Mephisto's desk, watching him as he hummed to himself flicking through a phone like he had many of times in the past; only this time I was paying more than enough attention to his more than rude behaviour. Watching as the phone jerked in his hand at every button he pressed, more hums leaving his ivory lips. A sigh finally followed, indicating he was done as my eyes trailed from the silver electronic to stare at his bored features. He opened his eyes, meeting my own instantly as a wide grin spread on his face.

"There is nothing you need worry about my belle.~ It is simply-"

"Give me the phone."

The male stared blankly at me cutting him off, my hand held out to him with sharp eyes. He blinked a few times, his eccentric smile reoccurring once more as a soft chuckle fell with the swift change in feature.

"You needn't read this boring dribble, I can tell you exactly what's in it.~ You see Daiki worked for the Vatican and-"

"And he told me to bring this to you upon his _dying breath_."

"Belle, there are things in here that simply cannot fall into the hands of other demons, _nor_ humans. You did right in bringing this to me. I understand that he was your friend and that you fe-"

"What's in there Mephisto?"

The demon blinked lightly at me, a smirk crossing his face as his eyebrow twitched lightly.

"I already _started_ to tell you until you so _rudely_ interrupted me."

His brow ceased twitching as his eyes suddenly softened, my body was firm... shoulders still shaking... A sigh passed the demons lips as he fell back into his chair, dangling the phone by its chain next to his face on one finger as he turned his lazy eyes to stare at it, watching as it danced back and forth.

"It is simply the jobs the Vatican had sent to him. Slay _this_ demon; slay _that_ demon... the typical works of an exorcist."

A small noise passed my lips as my body fell forward lightly; elbows pressing into my legs.

"So, Daiki _was_ an exorcist?"

Mephisto turned to look at me, his expression never shifting from the lazy gaze he currently held.

"Of course, I thought that would be obvious to you after the fight that occurred between him and _Amaimon_."

My shoulder twitched a little at the tone he used on his brother's name... there seemed to be some bad blood between them. Had Amaimon done so- _no,_ I don't _care_! I leant father forward in my seat, staring down the violet haired male.

"I knew Daiki graduated your cram school, but just because you graduate from something doesn't mean it's the route you end up taking. I have a friend that took hair and beauty in collage but ended up teaching A levels in mathematics instead, even after all her time and qualifications. So I figured he'd be the same, working as an entertainer at a hotel and all."

"My dear, what humans do for collage compared to the life of an exorcist is completely different. It's about protection and helping those in need."

"Like a police officer? But police leave the force."

" _Hmm_ , indeed they do. But fighting against other humans and fighting against a demon is _completely_ different; you know that belle.~"

He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner, his eyes turning away from me in an aloof motion as his spare hand raised to the sky in an; _I-don't –know_ manner _._

"But I don't know much about the human police if I'm honest. They battle against their own kind to throw them into a jail cell; only to release them days, weeks or years later back into the wild."

"As opposed to the demons that get exorcised back to Gehenna, only to return by taking another human life in their possession."

My voice was blunt, more so than I had intended as Mephisto smirked at me, a dark look crossing his face.

"Yes. Unlike humans who tend to learn their lesson quickly, demons do _not_. Thus those who train to be an exorcist and succeeds in passing all their exams; stay as exorcists. To battle against an even greater threat, a different species; is a _completely different matter_."

"So then they join the Vatican?"

"Not always. The Vatican is generally saved for the higher ups, but it is they who fund the training in our little exorcist family."

His smirk grew as I swallowed heavily, knuckles cracking as they held themselves together tightly.

"So the main leaders of the Vatican control what those under them does? I mean... there has to be people in charge right?"

"Well yes. There are a few in the True Cross Order that reign the ropes, and the horses pull away to their command."

"And if I remember, _you_ are one of those horses."

"That I am."

The demons smirk never fell nor faltered at my words, _what was he up to_? I had a similar conversation with him in the past, I knew he worked for the Vatican, and Yukio had told me that he had served under them for 200 years... _no_ , I can't think about this right now...

"The Vatican are the ones who send the missions out to other exorcists then?"

"Yes."

"And the exorcist follows the orders?"

"Yes."

A chuckle left the demon as he placed a violet gloved hand to his face, peering at me through his fingers... his smirk dancing in my sight along with his fangs.

"You don't need to beat around the bush with me like you do Yukio Belle.~ Daiki was ordered to _kill you,_ and he would have if not for Lucifer's interference. _Although_..."

The male stood and made his way over to the window, staring out it so I couldn't see his face. As I couldn't do so my eyes trailed to the phone he still held, hanging limp from its chain that his long finger wrapped around.

"I had my familiar trail you; I have since the London incident. And they would have stepped in should you have been in danger, but I don't know myself why Lucifer took a swing. Dual Daiki has always been loyal to the Vatican, and I knew word of you would slip out eventually. So I-"

" _Bastard_..."

Mephisto turned to look at me with confused eyes, my own moving from the phone to drill holes into his head.

"You had me followed?"

A flamboyant look crossed his features as he raised the silver phone to his face, waving it around himself as a light laugh left his vocals.

"As I said; my familiar trailed you. So I already know that you read these texts before you gave it to me. _What_? Do you not trust me belle?~"

"As much as you trust me."

The demon lowered the phone, smirk returning to his lips, figure never faltering. It looked so _easy_ for him as I was using every _ounce_ of my energy to not break down...

"Is that why you were interrogating me earlier? To see how much truth I would tell you about the information you already knew? Clever my belle~ and I can understand. Trust is a difficult thing to give after all, just as hard as it is to receive. Even between the _closest_ of friends; you never know what they are thinking behind that smile."

" **Take my moooooonnneeeyyyy!"**

" **You're more fun when you're loaded!"**

" **I do want to know. I just figured you were riding the red dragon or something."**

" **You're my friend and I'm worried about you!"**

" **I always knew you were special. I guess I just didn't know how special."**

" **I won't let you hurt Alice anymore!"**

" **Say I'm the best at games! Ha-ha!"**

" **You make everything so difficult, ya know?"**

" **Don't break it like... the rest of my things..."**

I never knew... what was behind his smile? What he was thinking... what he _really_ felt about me... why he hung out with me... My mind trailed to the texts that I read shortly after I left the forest to return to True Cross...

 _ **#This is headquarters, your order is to destroy the slumbering demon in True Cross.#**_

 _ **#Sure, got any details?#**_

 _ **#Human name is under; Alice Renshaw. Gender; Female. Age; 26 years. Species; Banshee. Do you accept?#**_

 _ **#Alice Renshaw that works at the academy?#**_

" _ **Yes, we are aware you have encountered her and came to the unanimous decision that you would be the best candidate upon your knowledge of her movements.#**_

 _ **#Alright.#**_

 _ **#Are you sure you have the right demon?#**_

 _ **#All Intel confirms that Alice Renshaw is a human possessed by a demon under the affiliation of the Spirit King. Why your concerns DD?#**_

 _ **#She still appears to be a regular human, I've traced her movements in the town and she has shown no signs of demon traits. She works, we hang out, she goes home.#**_

 _ **#She is still in her primal state. Execute her before she awakens.#**_

 _ **#DD? We have not heard from you in a while, has the mission been completed?#**_

 _ **#No, troublesome things got in the way. But we are meeting today. As she has grown close to Sir Faust I am going to lure her out of his barrier and end her life there where he will be none the wiser. I will report tomorrow.#**_

Daiki...he wouldn't... I _know_ he wouldn't...

"Your best friend was going to kill you Belle. Some humans can be just as deceptive; if not more so than demons."

My body shook slowly, progressing violently as my eyes stayed fixated onto the window even after Mephisto walked away from it, looking down at me with a sympathetic eye.

"Belle... tell me more about the boy."

"H-he's my best friend... the best that I've h-had in all my travels... he was a-always there... his laugh... and s-smile... I always had to l-laugh with him..."

My face turned sour, tears falling even harder as my face crumpled into a misshapen mess. My hands covered my face, palms blocking the snot that tried to flow to my mouth.

"He was like my _brother_! And I _... I killed him_!"

A loud sob left my throat as warm hands made their way around my wrists, drawing my hands from my face as I stared into the evergreen gaze of Mephisto.

"Your demonic powers have not fully awakened yet. You did not kill Daiki, you _warned_ him. You see my belle, a Banshee uses its voice to warn others of an oncoming death correct?"

I nodded, my mouth opening wide for retaliation, a small noise passing through before Mephisto beat me to the first word.

"I heard everything from my familiar, and Daiki had heard your cry as a Banshee, not as a human. Have you ever wondered why you cried silently in the past? It's because you are dormant still, demons can hear your Banshee cry far and wide as it does not affect us; but your mind tries to convince yourself that you are human. Thus why you only weep soundly to those dying."

"My scream..."

"Ah yes, well you yourself have read the books. It's a defence mechanism as you saw at the battlefield; the sound penetrates the inner ear and attacks the neural system."

The demon shifted his hands to travel up my wrists and over my hands, cupping them in his soft gloved ones. I stared at him through my blurred eyes, trying to process the information that had hit me since the day started.

"But, for now I must keep a closer eye on you belle. At least until I meet with the Vatican to place you under my protection."

"Why?"

I clenched my fists, fingers wrapping tightly around the demons longer ones as I stared hard at him. My eyes flicked from one of his emerald orbs to the other rapidly, my mind was boggled... to say the least...

" _Why do you keep doing this to me_?"

The violet haired man tilted his head, his light locks falling to the side at the motion.

"Pray tell what you are talking about my belle."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

I shot up from my seat in my anger, tears welling in my eyes once more at the stress my body and mind was under. My whole being felt like a lead weight... and I found it difficult to stare up at the man as he rose to stand with me.

"You had me attacked! You caged me here in the school! You even had Daiki attacked too! And for what?! To play with me?! You keep treating me like a toy! You and your damn brother!"

"Do not lump me in with _him_."

His voice turned dark which forced a sharp shudder down my spine, yet in my angry state... it soon faded... my words coming out that I had kept in... words I needed to say!

"You worked together though right, _just to fuck with me_?!"

"Belle-"

I gripped onto the front of Mephisto's pristine suit, wrapping the material tightly in my fingers as I jerked my hands back and forth, not even aware that I wasn't so much as swaying the demon in front of me.

"And the one time... the _one_ time I _needed_ you... you... and Daiki..."

My voice trailed off, unable to continue. All my rage had suddenly subsided... grief and regret settling into my body in an added weight. I looked down, the tears flowing free once more as I heard Mephisto sigh before my body was encased in warmth. He pulled me towards him, keeping his long arms tight around me like a cocoon of safety as my grip tightened on his jacket... the safe and warm feeling I suddenly felt in the arms of this powerful demon rendering me like a child. I buried my face into his jacket, resting my nose onto my hand so I wouldn't snot up the expensive suit as I cried... and cried... and cried...


	26. Part 26: Falling

**As if I have reached almost 4000 reads! You guys are killin' me here! Thank you all so much! Thank you for the favourites, thank you for the follows, and thank you for your reviews and encouragement! Seriously, wow… I never expected this to become so popular in all honesty as my character is't all powerful and I've thrown it into disarray for an exorcist anime full of fighting. Just seriously, wow! You guys are making it worth writing. Thank you again, just thank you all so much!**

Time seemed to run at a random interval, my mind going over everything that had gone off upon my moving to True Cross. From my first home and job; to now. What I could have done differently to avoid all these incidents. I came up with nothing as I had finally settled down erratic emotions... having no more fluids to cry with as I stood in Mephisto's warm arms; wrapped tightly still around my much smaller frame. I blinked a few times, trying to clear the puffiness and dry ache in my eyes as I lifted my head gently from Mephisto's shirt only for my face to meet with the soft fabric once again a second later. His hand was now pressed to the back of my head, fingers knitted into the roots of my locks; pushing me father into himself as his arm around my back snaked tighter to hold me in place. I managed to tilt my head up to stare at the ivory chin of the demon, eyeing his goatee as it moved in his speech.

"Let us stay like this a little longer belle..."

His fingers ran through the roots of my hair, gliding only centimetres through it before pressing softly against my scalp again to repeat the process. I looked back down, placing my head back into its original position as my eyes closed at the sweet feeling I held in my chest with his ministrations. With my eyes closed my other senses heightened a little... I could hear his heartbeat and gentle breathing... feel the slight rise and fall of his chest... and smell the sugar and burnt incense that was always lingering on him... My grip loosened on his jacket as I remembered Yukio's and my conversation, my left hand travelling up to place it flat against his chest. My palm pulsed at every beat of his heart under the clothing he wore... _bump_... _bump_... _bump_... _bump_... I opened my eyes a little, the soothing effect it had on me making it almost impossible to fully open my lids. A _demon_... can react in a way we _least expect_... they can live a _human_ life...

"Mephisto... do you want to be human?"

The petting stopped as I heard a single skip in his heart before it returned to its normal palpitations. I felt him shift to look down at me, but refused to move from my comfortable position; that and I was also afraid of the look he was probably giving me.

"What made you ask such a question belle?"

"A demon... living a human life... I've never heard of such a thing before is all..."

My face vibrated along with his chest as a chuckle left his throat.

"But you are that _very_ thing my dear.~"

"I know... I meant that you've always known you were a demon unlike myself, and rather than using your superiority to wreck havoc... you've settled into a human lifestyle by running a school and teaching young minds. To help humans battle demons on the side. I know your demon colours show through now and then... but it's rare... So I was just wondering if you really wanted to be human."

He and his brother have caused me _a lot_ of shit in the past... Amaimon more so than the demon that currently held me... but Mephisto has helped me more than he made me suffer. Who knows what I would be doing, where I would've been, and still how little I would've known if it weren't for him... with my true self showing through more and more each day; _could an exorcist have gotten to me_? Like Daiki had tried to? Would I have been _dead_?

"No belle, I don't wish to be human. If I had, then I would've died many years ago before meeting you."

I blinked and finally lifted my head to stare up at the demon that was looking down at me with gentle eyes, yet with unreadable features… _This man_ …

" _Why are you so confusing_?"

My voice came out as a whisper... hoarse from the pounding my heart was giving my ribs. Mephisto's smiled a fanged grin as he moved his hand from my scalp to caress my cheek with the backs of his fingers, cupping it with a velvet glove once he had finished.

"I could ask _you_ the same thing.~"

I instinctively leant into his palm, embracing the warmth and comfort I so badly craved at the moment. Everything was still a mess in my mind... and his affectionate notion is more than welcoming... My eyes closed for a second as I breathed deep, relaxing myself as eyes opened half lidded to stare back up lazily at the demon king. Mephisto rubbed my cheek with his thumb, my head tilting into his touch even more; like a cat starved of attention. My head was tilted up with the little finger that was placed under my chin so I would face him fully... _I can't read his expression_... just what is running through his mind? This man was... he was such an _enigma_... I've never understood a _single_ thing about him since day one... I watched him lean closer to me, a hot sugar scent filling my nose and warmth caressing my face every few seconds with each breath he took. My eyes closed as his nose touched my own, running from tip to bridge and then back down again as it rested there. _Bump_... _bump_... _bump_... _bump_... I could still feel his heartbeat... it was a wonderful feeling under my fingertips... my other hand moved from his jacket to cover his own that still held my face, keeping the warmth in place as I rubbed my thumb over gloved knuckles. _His hand was so much larger than mine_...

" _Samael_..."

I never got to finish... my mouth silenced in that instant by his. A sharp shock ran down my spinal cord for a second, the tingling relaxing into soft warmth along my chest as my body accepted it... I pressed myself against him, running my hand that was against his chest up his torso to sit at the nape of his neck as my fingers played with the small strands of hair that lay there. I never knew his hair would be so... _soft_... My lips pressed back against his in a more than gentle kiss, his mouth moving slowly against my own as to not frighten me? _Maybe_... the only sound in the room our light nose breathing and soft lip smacking as he pulled away ever so lightly, lips barely touching as he dipped to kiss me again in a repeated process whilst holding me even closer. He broke the kiss completely, my eyes vaguely opening to stare at him and watching as he retreated not 3 centimetres away from me.

"My dear... my belle... _my_ Alice..."

He caressed my face once more, my hand that lay tangled in his violet locks moving to cup his own cheek; mimicking his gestures.

"Samael... _what are you doing to me_?"

The demon smiled a little, pressing his nose against mine once more.

"I am simply showing you the affection I have built up for you since our first meeting."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

I blinked up at the demon briefly, why did he always elude my questions? Why did he always have to play the _mysterious stranger_?

"But you don't trust me."

"And you don't trust me."

"With good reason."

"And what makes you believe my reasoning isn't as good as yours?~"

"Because you've never been honest from the start."

His thumb caressed my cheek once more as he pulled his nose away from mine, giving me a full view of his smiling face.

"I suppose I haven't.~"

 _That_ was his retaliation? No elaboration or anything? This demon... _he just_... I sighed a little and ran my hand down his face, my fingers trailing in his goatee as I lowered it to rest against his chest once more. _Bump_... _bump_... _bump_... How can our hearts _beat_? When the skins we wear are nothing but _corpses_? The hearts aren't our own, so how can we claim to feel? I am the same as I was when I was alive and human... from what little I remember of it, did the embryos feelings not matter? Did this demon before me ever feel what the man's skin originally felt before it was ripped away from him? Or are we really... just _demons_? I removed my hand from Mephisto's chest, my other falling from the hand he still lay on my face before turning my head to remove his touch, my cheek cooling instantly.

"I need to go."

His grip loosened from my hip before falling to his side completely, his face retaining its trademark smirk.

"Very well, I knew some soul searching was bound to happen to you sooner or later.~"

"I just need some answers, and I know I won't get them from you."

"My belle~ you hurt my feelings!~"

His hands crossed over his heart as his face twisted into mock hurt, my own eyes narrowing at the demon as I straightened my spine. Such _arrogance_ …

"You've lived for a very long time Mephisto... has there been a day since you were born that you ever told the truth?"

My teeth clicked together in mild anger as my senses returned, mind working once again now I was finally away from him. I was upset and distraught... _and he took advantage of the situation_... I was _played_... I kept my teeth ground, siding with my better judgement to turn away and leave before I said or did something that could twist into a dangerous situation for me. I walked over to the door, halting upon his voice once I had the door open ajar.

"Have fun with whatever you're looking for.~"

I turned to look the smug demon in the eyes, my hand clamped tightly around the golden door knob... my knuckles were probably turning white... he made me so... so _frustrated_! His flamboyant expression never changed as I finally tore away my eyes and left the room. I had to get away from him for the time being... It's so hard to process anything about that man. He was a liar and a very secretive man... _one that can't be trusted_... yet I believed a lot of things he said, I _want_ to believe what he says. But since I receive more deceit from him than anything else he makes it so difficult to... I stopped in my wild steps to press my middle finger up to my lower lip; remembering our kiss. Why did I... Why did I _let him_ do that? Why did _I_ return it and hold him too? I was upset of course, and my mind wasn't working at normal capacity… But… I know the wild beating in my chest confirms it... but I... I don't want to believe it. I _can't_ be falling for such a deceptive demon! I'm playing right into his hands, and I have been since the very beginning... My nail dug gently into my lip, forcing me back into reality as all previous thoughts got thrown from memory and started to speed walk once more out of the building I was in. I need answers... and I need some air…


	27. Part 27: Knowledge

**Alright! I have had a small amount of comments and a hundred inboxes for Lucifer to be added in even though his only main priority was to be a 'helpful hand'. I can't say for definite if Lucifer will become a love interest in the story as its hard enough incorporating two love interests; especially as hard to write as they already are… I won't minus anyone out; I will continue on as is but have come up with numerous endings. As I stated, it depends on comments or inboxes. Also I know Lucifer is in this entire chapter as well as the next one, but I needed this incorporated; thus why he was introduced in the first place. Still, let me know your preferences! And I would still love an ideal picture of Alice and the others from you who are artistic!**

I stared with nostalgic eyes at the living room of my old home. I had subconsciously made my way back here in my haste to get out of the academy and find a more comforting environment. And my old home a few doors away from where Daiki had lived... just 2 streets away from Happy Bakery... _This was it_... I spent many hours in this living room; Watching TV, hanging out with Daiki or having drunken nights with the girls from work. It was so much easier when I was _human_... I had travelled a lot in the past, but I actually found a _home_ here in True Cross; even before demons appeared on the scene. A small tapping from upstairs caught my attention, my eyes turning up to the white ceiling even though I couldn't see the source of the noise. It... Sounded like footfalls. Was... there _someone else here_? My body tensed up as a small noise left my throat before closing itself off, vocals tensing up with the rest of my body. I turned from the room I was in, running for the front door in my panic. What if it was a thug or a _murderer_?! No one had lived here since I left so maybe a _gang_ had moved in!

' _ **Don't leave.'**_

I stopped suddenly, hand resting shakily on the handle of the door as my breathing slowed lightly, sweat cooling on my head. Maybe... I should see what's up there... No... _No I shouldn't_! It could be _dangerous_! Someone is _up there_! I jerked my hand down on the handle, throwing the door open as I raced out into the front garden; I had to leave before someone saw me! Banshee or not I don't have _any_ physical strength to fight off thugs! The upper half of my body suddenly jerked to a stop, my legs trying to continue as my torso halted completely due to a tight grip wrapping around my forearm.

"I said not to leave."

My foot pivoted, forcing my body around in a wild panic with my free arm raised to attack my assailant. I caught myself and swiftly pulled my arm back a few centimetres to slap the air once my irises met light emerald ones. I... _I did not want to hit this man_...

"Lucifer..."

The male took no notice of my previous action and released my arm to take a step away from me, gesturing to the front door I had just come from as if the past few seconds hadn't happened.

"Let us return inside. We can speak more then."

I took a step away from the demon, my hands pressing themselves together against my chest as I stared into his deep eyes. He appeared so innocent and void of any sin, but I knew otherwise... this was a powerful demon, one that undermined Mephisto; both of them _sons of Satan_. He noticed my hesitance and lowered his arm to stand straight.

"I see you are still reluctant, that is understandable. But unlike before you have now seen with your own eyes why that Vatican boy is dead. _I did it to save your life_."

"You don't know me though, so why would you save me?"

The demons gentle smile returned as he gestured to the door once more.

"It will be getting cold soon, let us go inside and speak more there."

He turned and walked inside without waiting for me, but he didn't have to as I followed him instantly... I don't know _why_... why I followed him... perhaps it was because he mentioned Daiki, because he left me that day to find my own closure, because he knew about everything I needed to know and _more_... I was searching for answers and now here it was, right in front of me. _I couldn't walk away from him_. I followed the demon as he sat in the living room, my own body taking the seat across from him to stare directly at the male. I couldn't relax into the familiar and plush sofa I had loved in the past. I was too on edge, _literally_ on the edge of the sofa as my body was stiff with a sharp spine; knees and hands clenched together.

"Don't worry so much Little Banshee; I am not going to harm you. If I wanted you dead then I would have allowed the Vatican to have their way, if not I would have done so myself on our first meeting."

His feathery words didn't ease me in the slightest; it only made me more nervous for some reason. Why would it _matter_ to him if I lived or died? I'm a _nobody_ to this man. But if he's anything like his brothers then I _have a right to be worried_... I can't let my guard down…

"I see you are still hesitant, very well. But none the less I shall give you the information you request, _so_ ; what do you need to know?"

"Why have you been following me?"

The demon blinked once as he stared at my face for a moment. I know I threw him off with this as my first question, but with everything that's been going on I know these demons are my main priority. The Vatican will come second as I have had only _one_ problem with them so far.

"I haven't really been following you. I caught wind of your existence and how my brother's behavioural patterns had changed slightly upon your arrival and got a little intrigued. It's been over a thousand years and I had never heard of them reacting in such a way to a human, let alone both of them interested in the same one."

"But-"

"You are a Banshee in a human skin, yes. But even after they received the information they so desired they kept this infatuation with you; so I wanted to know you more myself. Yet after I met you, it was _you_ that sought _me_ out. Not the other way around."

I nodded in understanding. He was right now that I think about it, I guess I _have_ subconsciously been looking for him; knowing he was the one who could give me the answers I wanted... _except for when_...

"You killed Daiki."

"Yes, he worked for the Vatican and was ordered to kill you, as you already know."

"Why did you save me that day?"

"Because you are a demon with a human heart."

My fingers wrapped into my jeans, nails scraping along the stitching of the fabric as they came to a closed fist. He had said this before as had Mephisto. _But_...

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It's exactly as it sounds. When a Banshee is born from their original human form they become a demon, retaining the pain and grief they felt from when they died. _A pitiful creature if I may say_. But you had the will to possess a human life, something a human born demon should never have the ability to do. And you not only possessed but merged with this human being. You kept the emotions of your human self as well as your abilities as a Banshee, even as slowly as they are at waking up. You are a rare sight to behold."

"So is that why the Vatican want me dead?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much about the Vatican in this topic, you are best speaking with Samael as he is on the inside."

I looked away from Lucifer as the violet haired man's name passed his lips, settling to look at a ring stain on the coffee table instead.

"He never tells me much, let alone anything about the Vatican or myself."

"I see. I'm not surprised; he has always been the secretive type. But I assume it is for your well being rather than for his own entertainment. Like I said, you have infatuated my baby brothers."

" _Infatuated_? But I keep getting _hurt_..."

It was a given, and this man would be more than aware of their behavioural patterns even if they _didn't_ hold a close relationship. Mephisto affected me mentally; Amaimon physically. If it was just one then maybe I could cope, but having _two_ demons run all my forms of strength ragged... _it hurt_...

"Yes, you are looking a lot more distressed since the last time I saw you, and I saw the work that Amaimon did to you stained in your room earlier."

My right hand instinctively flicked over to my left leg to meet its counterpart as my palms pressed against the area that Amaimon had cut. I had no wound nor scarring, but it was still scarred mentally. I will... _never_ forget that day...

"You have been through a lot little Banshee. My brothers are still getting accustom to human life, Amaimon being the biggest learner. But they still have a long way to go. Samael still acts like a child; seeing Assiah as a playground for himself, and Amaimon still can't break out of his routine from Gehenna."

I ran my fingers over the top of my leg before pulling my arms up to fold underneath my chest so I could lean against them, my eyes moving from the coffee stain to my knees. So in Gehenna... they were still _children_? I suppose it made sense... demons didn't age or die, so a thousand years may as well be one year in human terms I guess... maybe more, but still…

"Come with me little Banshee."

I looked up to face the blonde demon, his emerald eyes staring intently into my own.

"Go with you where?"

"Wherever I may go."

I tilted my head a little, was there something he wanted to show me? Was he going to help me? He smiled a little, my eyes catching his fangs before his mouth closed to cough into his hand lightly.

"You really should see a doctor."

"A doctor can't do anything for me, but thank you for your concern."

I may end up regretting this but… I've been dancing around demons for a long time now. And this one is open and willing to help so… _I guess_ … I rose to my feet and pressed my palms onto my knees, pushing the bones back to crack them from being sat stiff for so long before smiling down at the seated demon lightly.

"So, where are we going?"


	28. Part 28: Believe

I glanced around the small room I was in, seeing a reflection of myself wherever I turned. Everything in this area was mirrored, making it appear as if thousands of me was present in identic, symmetrical form as my reflection bounced from every mirror the hexagon room had to offer.

"Lucifer… I don't understand…"

I twisted around 360 on the spot, knowing full well I won't be able to see the demon even if he were watching.

"Calm down Little Banshee, the effects of the room won't work unless you are relaxed."

"Right…"

I pressed my hands up to my chest, playing with the dead skin along the side of my index finger as I took in a few deep breaths. In… _Out… In… Out… In…_

"Good. Now, tell me your name."

I tilted my head a little, _my name_? But, he said it at my parents' house back in London. I know he knows my name.

"But, you al-"

"Tell me your name."

"Uh, okay… I'm Alice Renshaw."

"Tell me your age."

"I've just turned 27."

"Tell me your home town."

"Cromwell Mews."

"Tell me your race."

"Caucasian female; Human."

White entered my vision for a brief moment as a sharp and painful shock passed through my nervous system. It lasted no longer than a 5 seconds but the aftershock still reverberated through my body as I shook uncontrollably and dropped to my knees, hugging myself in attempt to calm my now stricken nerves; eyes blinking wildly to clear the fog they held. My mouth opened to ask what happened, but no words came from my tightened and dry vocals.

"I never told you, but this room is scientifically designed to react to your words. Kind of like a lie detector, but you get an electric shock as opposed to a fluctuating spindle."

I heaved a few breaths, my throat drying even more out as I calmed my heart rate. He did say this room wouldn't work unless I was calm. But still… _he never told me this_?! And…

"I… am… human."

A shock hit me once again, my body convulsed as my fingers and toes closed tightly; nails digging into my skin and breaking the flesh if only slightly... My tongue pulling back in an instinctive instant so I wouldn't bite it as my jaw clenched firmly to an almost grinding rate. It _hurt_ …this was so _painful_! The shock stopped as I fell forwards vibrating hands, it lasting only a millisecond as I slid down onto my elbows in my weak state; unable to hold myself up. I was shaking violently from the electric current that was still running through my body. I twitched every once in a while, my eyes wide as I tried to unlatch my jaw from its sealed state to relieve my maws of the pain in its gums. I felt hot, dizzy… It's what I imagined what it would feel like to put a wet finger into an active plug socket.

"You're just going to hurt yourself more. Please state the truth, what race are you?"

My fingers clenched tight as I opened and closed my throat a few times, clacking my tongue to produce some moisture as it had all left my body. I was a human… _a human body_ … No… that's not what this room wanted. It wanted me to… But, I've never said it _myself_ ; I've heard it, but never confirmed it in my own words…

"Tell me your race."

The voice of Lucifer asked once again as my head flopped to lean against my arm. I forced a cough to moisten my throat more as my previous tongue clacking failed, a small amount of spit gathering in my throat. This room was a lie detector… and… I had to confirm this with _myself_ … I had to say it _out loud…_

"Banshee."

Another sharp shock coursed through my nervous system as I jerked violently. I wasn't ready for this _! I told the truth_! I finally admitted… so _why_? ... My body jerked less; slowly curling up into the foetal position in-between the bolts before flinging itself over against my command so I was laid on my back with arms and legs pulled up tight in a straining manner; like a scared armadillo on its back…

" _ **A-AHHHHHHHH!"**_

The shock stopped its flow, yet numerous muscles remained twitching; my fingers and little toes in particular… _It was that sound again_ … That high pitched noise underlying my own scream… _how_? Wasn't this only supposed to happen when people were to die? _Is someone here meant to die_?

"Calm down. I can see you're over thinking things and no one will die from your banshee's scream. The enclosed room you are in has many traits; a lie detector being only one. Your true self will be forced out here."

"My…tr- wait… you said!..."

"I know what I said."

" _ **Where are we going exactly?"**_

" _ **To my home. I have many scientists that have prepared for your arrival. We have a room specifically designed for you."**_

" _ **Prepared? So, you knew I would follow you?"**_

" _ **In a sense; yes."**_

 _ **I turned to look at my hands, fingers playing with the dead cells along my nails as I refused to look at the very back of the blonde demon.**_

" _ **Your just as conniving as your brothers… you know?"**_

" _ **I suppose we are alike in some aspects."**_

 _ **The male stopped his pace, my own feet stopping instantly upon seeing his own halt in my peripheral vision as I glanced up to stare at his soft smiling features.**_

" _ **You can turn back you know."**_

" _ **You prepared all this technological stuff for me knowing that I'd follow you, you clearly know something I don't."**_

" _ **So what? Aren't you a runner?"**_

" _ **Yes. But I see a lot of Mephisto and Amaimon in you."**_

 _ **The male tilted his head ever so slightly; almost unnoticeable as I turned my eyes up to finally meet his own. I smiled lightly at the look he gave me.**_

" _ **You even have the same dumb look they give me."**_

" _ **I do? Hm, I see… I suppose I do feel the need to protect you like they do, to progress your inner self. Now let's proceed shall we?"**_

 _ **He began walking as I suddenly forced my body into a fast pace to keep up with the demon, my questions still flowing.**_

" _ **Protect me… and progress?"**_

" _ **Yes, it's exactly as it sounds. I am going to help you confirm yourself, train you if you will; so you aren't a danger to yourself nor those around you."**_

 _ **I ignored his disregard to my other question as this one was my top priority.**_

" _ **A… danger? … Wait, I told you that I would follow you. So where are you taking me exactly?"**_

" _ **You have already asked that prior with me giving you no answer; yet you still followed, so does it really matter?"**_

 _ **I chewed my back teeth together, I suppose it doesn't matter in his point of view… I followed him instantly from the house. But…**_

" _ **I can stop any time."**_

 _ **I halted my movements, the demon stopping a few steps ahead of me as he turned around to give me a full view of his lazy and tired eyes. Even though they are in human forms… I can see the resemblance in the eyes of these men… they are truly bothers… I really do need to be careful…**_

" _ **Then stop."**_

 _ **I blinked at the male as my body jerked slightly, confused at his sudden statement.**_

" _ **Stop?"**_

" _ **Yes. I already told you that you could turn back and I meant it. Money is no issue to me so I don't mind what has previously been spent on you. I can disregard it. So I shall ask once more; do you want to turn back?"**_

 _ **I stared at the man in front of me… His eyes… his expression… They held no trace of malice like Mephisto's or Amaimon's; only pure concern to what I was feeling inside… if I honestly wanted to back out from his suggestion…**_

" _ **But you are a son of Satan, and are similar to your younger brothers in a lot of ways; how can I trust that you aren't more deceiving than they are?"**_

 _ **A small chuckle left the man's mouth as he pressed his index finger up to rest against his bottom lip before a gentle cough followed through. He covered it with his palm with a small shake of his head before he looked over at me. He lowered his hand as a fanged grin passed his features.**_

" _ **In your mind you know I am the one who killed your closest friend, so no matter what I say your brain will wrap around my words until I am the villain once again."**_

 _ **I fell back lightly at not only his sudden change in features but his words also. He had said those precise words to me in the past… upon Daiki's death… but his face… it was now twisted. It wasn't the gentle face that had spoken those words to me prior… The face he wore… was that of a true demon… I… I understood… I wanted to back out of everything, my screaming fit with Mephisto and Amaimon that day making me want to just forget the whole thing. But after Daiki had passed…**_

" _ **Okay, let's do it…"**_

I _agreed_ to this… I _agreed_ to come here and take his scientists training… I _agreed_ to this knowing who and what he was…I _agreed_ so that I could sort myself out… _my true self_ …

"Tell me what race you are."

"Ban…shee…"

My body shook violently one again as I could feel my nails breaking the skin of my palms, toes curling into a cramping state and back arching into a half circle through pure agony… it felt like a few minutes… yet I'm certain only a few seconds had passed…I panted heavily as I stared up at the ceiling, watching my own pathetic reflection stare back at me… _I was a mess_ … what little I saw at least… My eyes kept darting around vigorously, giving me little knowledge of my own appearance other than the sprawled mess I saw in the mirrors around me… but from the little I saw in my wild eye movement; I _was a mangled mess_ … everywhere I looked… I… I was… a pale faced, wide eyed, drooling, shaking mess… I am in such a _state_ …

"Tell me what race you are."

I look like such a failure… A _mess_ ; more than a human being should be… is this how I look to others? Is this how I am? _Who I am?_

"Are you aware of what I'm saying? I'll try again; _tell me what race you are_."

I stared down my pathetic form from my left lolled side, watching my fists clench in sync to the mirrors projection a thousand times over.

"I… am a ban-"

"Alice Renshaw of London; tell me _what_ you are."

What I am… what I am… _… what I am_ … what I am is…

"Tell me!"

" _ **I AM A DEMON**_!"

The room fell silent as I looked on at my reflection, watching as I lay there hopeless; _pitiful_ …

"Open the doors. She's done."

I heard the crackling of the speaker as it shut off, my gaze remaining focused on my own irises reflecting above me. Watching as my Heterochromia eyes danced in fear and pain, sweat pooling on my head… although I could already _feel_ that; regardless if I had seen it. I lolled my aching and tired head to the left again to watch my reflection… to stare at my actual form… I was laid out like a starfish… my clenched form evaporating after the last electric shock I had received. In all honesty, I expected more than this… I never knew that-

"Your mind is weak."

I continued to stare at the 40 degree angle of my reflection, my body still to in too much shock to move of my own will; the main issue being the electric current that still passed through my nervous system. I knew what he said was true _, I was weak minded_ … I had led people to their deaths without my knowledge… I had been easily influenced by Satan's sons… I had been drawn into Daiki's trap… all because…

"I wanted to be human…"

I turned to Lucifer at my last statement, as a response to his own. His soldier like frame fell even if the slightest, his eyes softening more than the rest of his body. He coughed lightly into a fist before regaining his royal stance.

"Human… why wish for something so _pitiful_?"

"Why I want to be human? I guess I could ask why you yourself are trying so hard to be human... To want something."

"Want something? In a human sense? _No_."

You are in an Assiahn body right?"

"It doesn't mean that I want what humans do."

"I know. It's rare to come across demons that enter Assiah for peaceful matters, from what I've seen and read in books at least… but they _do_ exist… or at least; I'd like to _believe_ they exist… _You;_ I believe to be one."

"And what makes you think I am different from the others? I am Samael's and Amaimon's older brother, lived for many more years than they have; I could be far worse than what you believe."

" _Maybe_. I may not know you personally but I have read many books; most of which state your name. Yukio's hesitance towards you first inspired me, so I took to memory everything I could concerning you in between my studies…"

"And?"

"And, you still took an Assiahn body."

"And you?"

I smiled up at the male, he is so much like his brothers…

"I don't matter. I'm here on coincidence that just happened to strike up an interest I guess… you are here clearly for a reason. I know the things with your dad and the merge of Assiah and Gehenna didn't go as you planned, but even after all that; _here you are_."

"Yes, I am here. And you have no clue why."

"I don't. But you are fighting hard to keep a human body so I know you are determined in whatever it is."

"And if I were to do evil?"

"Rin and Yukio would stop you."

The air fell thick, I knew I had said something to discomfort him; a past experience? A dislike? Who knows… but what I did know… _was that I believed in those boys_ … Even though I had seen little of their skills other than a mild glimpse of their mentality…

"I guess they would. They have in the past."

I jerked a little at his words… I never expected to be _right_ … I think that this is a first; upon my entering into the world of demons.

"Proud of yourself? Don't be."

I watched the blonde demon walk over to me and kneel to my side as a soft hand placed itself upon my still shock ridden shoulder; his touch feeling harder than it probably was…

"Your powers were awakening, so you would be able to sense things like that regardless; it's no great feat. But just so you know; this room will have changed a lot of things for you."

"It's pulled out my confessions that I was hiding inside, things I didn't _want_ to admit…"

"And at a surprisingly fast rate, I expected you to be writhing on the floor at the brink of death before you admitted to yourself."

"D- _death_?"

"But I suppose my baby brothers have drawn things to the surface, helping you along the way."

I swiftly threw my hand over his own, fingers clenching around his palm tightly in an attempt to catch his attention.

"You… never said this could _kill_ me!"

"I guess I didn't."

" _You guess_?"

My fingers tightened lightly as his opposite hand took a hold of my angry palm to remove it from its assault; pulling it up in direct line of my sight.

"This room has helped you in more ways than you are aware of yes, but don't go thinking that you can stand up to me."

"I never thought that I could stand up to you, you're more powerful than Amaimon and Mephisto and I don't have the strength to even bat an eyelid at them! _I'm just pissed_!"

I tried to jerk my hand from his grip with no avail, my other hand taking a hold of the one he gripped my own with for some hope of leverage. His other hand clamped over my own instantly; looking like a game of one-potato- two-potato. My eyes looked over at his own through our clenched and tangled hands with wavering eyes. I… _was scared_ … with a flick of his wrist this demon could…

"You interest me."

I blinked a few times as my grip loosened on his hand, his own never faltering as he stared at me with focused eyes.

"You are an unusual demon indeed; I'll have to keep an eye on you."

"You'll… have to-"

"Don't fret over my words. Merely fret over the new changes you will receive once leaving this place. You're strength, stamina nor speed will have increased; but your Banshee abilities will be easier to control."

He removed the hand that hung over my own lazy one to press it against my cheek; rubbing it gently through the silken cloth of his glove.

"Yes, a fascinating demon merger indeed."


	29. Part 29: Summons

"Teacher! Does this look okay?"

"It could've done with a few more minutes in the oven for a crisp skin, but otherwise it looks excellent!"

"What about mine Teacher!"

"Ah! It looks delicious Shiori! You really took the aspect of the Haddock being the star in this session! And your parsley sauce drizzle looks amazing! Not too much either to cloud its purpose! Class I hope you're paying attention to this! This is how a first class dish should look!"

I walked back to the front of the classroom, winking in no direction in particular as I raised my index finger for emphasis of my next words.

"Although, display is only _one_ priority to being an excellent chef, the main factor is _taste_. So in alphabetical order please bring your dishes down for judging! Aitaka! You're up!"

I tasted a few of my student's haddock dishes; some well, some average, some terrible… But I still managed to keep them down _somehow_ … I glanced at my listing. Okukira… done. Next.

"Okumura! You're up!"

The twins lifted their heads as I tilted my own to the raven haired one. Yukio I could understand stargazing as he had to prepare for his next class and had no interest in cooking _, Rin on the other hand…_

"I said alphabetical. Rin, you're up!"

The half demon raised his dish before running towards the front of class and plopping his perfect appearance dish on the desk. I stared down at it amazed; this student was truly a star in the culinary arts. I turned back to look at him to watch the young male scratch the back of his head sheepishly with a soft smile. If his tail should be on show, I bet it would be wagging in pride. And it would be with good reason.

"I hope it's to your liking."

I took a forkful of fish, veg and sauce before placing it in my mouth and chewing slowly. It tasted amazing no doubt; Rin _always_ did well in my class, regardless of what the other teachers said about their own. I tasted a perfect haddock, moistened with a creamy parley sauce and crisp julienne carrots for bite. This kid had a skill…

"You pass Rin, A* no doubt."

" _Alright_!"

Said raven threw his hands into the air and did some kind of dance as I watched with a soft smile. This is my life… this is what I _loved_ …

"Yes, you passed with an A* no doubt Rin, but that is at a student academic level. Should you wish to improve to a Michelin star chef standard then I suggest you hit the books. I as a teacher may love this dish, but Gordon Ramsey would be picking apart details right now."

"Gorga… remsi?"

I puffed a little, more at myself rather than the male. Gordon Ramsey was a British chef. And no matter how popular he may be around the world I should've known better for a _teenager_ to care about the man. Let alone a teenager at the _opposite end of the earth_ …

"Don't matter, well done Rin. Now, you've all had my input and I want you all to work on your style of cooking haddock. It's a delic-"

 _ **RIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

I recoiled at the bell; I thought I had more time than this… Students shuffled in their seats as I stared around the room, watching as they gathered round their friends or left the room instantly.

"We'll carry on tomorrow. Go on; _out_."

I watched the students file away as I stared down the papers on my desk before inhaling a long breath; releasing it lightly as I gripped the top page. It was teenage _dribble_ , a student that couldn't care less about my class but still answered the questions at least. Homework does that to a person I guess, I was once there before.

"Miss Renshaw?"

My eyes flicked up from the raven lettering of the page to glance up at the student that had lagged behind. I tilted my head as I stared at azure eyes through dark rimmed glasses.

"Yukio, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be going to teach cram school?"

"Yes but it can wait, I had to tell you that Sir Pheles wanted to see you once your classes were over."

"Alright I will go see him, but Yukio? Why did you need to wait for every student to leave before you told your teacher the headmaster required a meeting? It's perfectly normal after all."

The man smiled lightly as his stiff form fell into a relaxed state.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay is all. I've noticed that you've had a lot on your mind and although I may not know what it is, I know it's troubling you greatly."

"Thank you Yukio, but I assure you it's nothing for you to worry about."

"But if its demon related then-"

"Yukio, again thank you but I promise I'll be alright. I'm starting to get my life back on track now I've adjusted to everything. A few bumps are bound to happen here and there but you have already helped me a great deal by just teaching me about demons. Speaking of which; go teach your class. Tardiness is frowned upon for a student, _unacceptable_ for a teacher."

I grinned brightly at the boy as I rose to meet his side by the door, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"And following that example I'm going to meet with Mephisto now. Thanks for telling me."

I walked past the male and made my way around the halls of the school and up more flights of stairs than I'd like to stand out front of the Principal's office. I knocked twice before letting myself in, peering my face around the corner as I took in the surroundings I was more than accustom to by now. I saw Mephisto at his desk, scribbling away at some papers as I walked into the room and closed the door behind me; hand never leaving the knob as I rested my shoulder blades against the wood.

"Funny to see you working."

"Yes, I have delayed this paper for as long as I can and now the teachers are raving at me in such an unsightly manner."

The male sighed heavily before throwing his pen over his shoulder, his other hand sweeping the important documents off the side of his desk as if they were nothing. He smiled at me with pearly whites and waved his arms around his form.

"But I suppose that can wait until _after_ our little meeting.~"

I watched the papers dance around the air until they hit the floor soundlessly; my eyes widened a fraction before narrowing as a frown settled on my face.

' _ **Go pick them up…'**_

I removed myself from the door and over to where the papers lie before kneeling down to pick up each one carefully, being mindful to not look at what was written as these documents weren't meant for my eyes. _How could he be so careless_? If some teachers were riding Mephisto over these papers then clearly it affected either them or their students. _Mephisto's_ staff and students… he should care more as the damn _headmaster_! I slapped the papers onto the desk as I looked down at the demons innocent features with hard eyes.

"Finish these documents first; the teachers are clearly in need of them. I'm free for the rest of the day as all my classes are over _; I can wait_."

"Very well, please take a seat."

I nodded with a small smile at his professional tone, I was actually _proud_ of him on this. I expected a snarky remark of ' _I'll get to it later, it's already been sat there for a week so a few more minutes won't hurt!~'_ I sat myself down on the pink plush sofa as I tilted my head to watch the man scribble away before turning to the array of manga that lay on the cushion beside me. There was quite a variety here… and I haven't read a manga in a while… I reached over and glided my fingers over the covers to spread them out so I could see the titles of what was laid. _Pandora Hearts_ ; read it. _Naruto_ ; read it. _Bleach_ ; read it. _Fairy Tail_ ; only have one to catch up on… not here. _Black Bird_ ; read it. _**Oh**_! _Diabolik Lovers_! I had played the games before and watched the anime; I heard that they did a few manga... I had planned on reading them at some point but never got around to it… demons happened after all. I picked up the book and flicked to the first page as I begun reading away. I always felt sorry for Yui, she was a major victim if I had ever seen one… but she belonged with Ayato, no matter _how much_ I loved Subaru and Yuma… I made it half way through the book, the staples becoming visible on the page as it made me aware. How long had I been reading for?

' _ **Watch him.'**_

I lowered the book and flicked my eyes over to Mephisto's desk, watching as he wrote away… when did he put glasses on? Did demons _need_ glasses? Well, I guess with the human body it comes with some of its original traits? Maybe this one had bad eyesight… He looked so intelligent… _professional_. His posture was firm as his forest eyes flicked across the pages, right hand writing whilst the left flicked to other papers which drew his attention every once in a while. His features were soft but concentrated, _a true boss_. I guess with me only seeing his flamboyant or demon side I failed to recognise that he is just that; a _boss_. A man that ran an entire school as well as working a second job under the Vatican. His fangs, ears, tail nor heart mattered right now at the man I saw before me. I don't think I've been this overwhelmed by his status since the first day we met… when I first delivered those pastries to this very office.

"Mephisto?"

The male glanced at me over his glasses as his movements stopped dead as to not lose his place when he returned to it.

"Yes belle?"

"I'm sorry for disrupting you, but I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

His head tilted lightly as a soft smile pressed my maws before I shook my head to glance back down at the black and white manga that rest in my lap.

"Just thank you."

I heard his pen scratch away once again after a moment as I continued to read half-heartedly. I remember meeting both Mephisto and Amaimon that day, how the violet haired man was obsessed with my eyes as Amaimon ate the sweets I brought and the argument that flooded out between both men as I fled. They have certainly been interesting since the first day. And now look at me; I'm on a well-paid job, living in a mansion rent free, eating like a princess and am aware of my past life as well as trying to control the demon I now know I am. And all because I decided to take the delivery shift for Kira that day. How would life be if I had said _no_?

" _Ah_ ~ finished!"

I turned to watch the demon stretch out his limbs as a small crack emitted from his shoulders and elbows from stiffness. His arms flopped onto the desk to fold his gloved fingers together as he looked directly at me as if he hadn't just been working relentlessly on important papers.

"Now belle, as to why I have called you here. You have been summoned by the Vatican."

I blinked and flinched back slightly as I stared wide eyed at the confident male before me. I didn't know if I was stupefied over the fact that I had received a summoning, or the fact that Mephisto had casually launched that out as if I had just walked into the room.

"A summoning?"

My vocals answered my minds question as I continued to stare down the smiling demon.

"Mmhmm, it is scheduled for tomorrow morning at 7am. I have a member of staff that has agreed to cover your shift as it may last a while, but it may take no time at all either~."

" _Tomorrow_? Why didn't you tell me before? This is too short notice!"

The male tilted his head as a small pout crossed his lips, his laced fingers lifting to rest underneath his chin in a childish look.

"Well, I _would_ have; but you vanished without a word yesterday and I couldn't find you anywhere~. I understood that it was your day off and all but I at least expected you to be _somewhere_ in the mansion or school _… or at least the_ _ **town**_."

His voice hardened at his last statement as he stared at me through narrowed eyes. I tensed up at his tone and stare… I haven't seen this look in a while.

"Mephisto-"

"Where were you?"

"You have to understand th-"

" _Where were you?"_

I gulped heavily as I stared into a furious forest, his hair shadowing some of his features that made him look even… _darker_ …

"I… I was with Lucifer. He told me th-"

"Well, at least I can trust you to tell me the truth at least."

His darkened gaze fell as his stare returned to its normal lazy appeal.

"I knew you were with him, after your outburst I had a familiar follow you once again to ensure you didn't do something stupid. It followed you into your old home and viewed the area; just as Lucifer had _ended_ it. As you took a while to return home my dear I had no choice but to think that you spent the entire day with him~. I'm grateful that you told the truth."

I bit the inside of my lower lip to prevent violent words spurting out at the older demon. Why wouldn't he let me explain?!

' **Calm down.'**

I took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, releasing it as I closed the manga I was reading to lay it at my side. With a small pivot of my body I stared directly into the demons gaze with a professional aura.

"Allow me to speak. I _had_ spent yesterday with Lucifer yes, and I had believed it to be nothing but pretty words at first when I spoke to him in my old home. But he confirmed help and answers which I wasn't disappointed by. He helped me gain some things I was looking for. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I see, so long as he hasn't put any of his old ideals in-"

"Why did you ask?"

It was my turn to cut him off as his chin lifted from its place against his fingers, staring at me through blinking orbs.

"I simply asked be-"

" _No_ bullshit Mephisto. I understand that you took me in because I was a puzzle at first, and then became some kind of sick infatuation. But I do have a mind of my own as well as a desire to walk around on my own. Be it within the barrier or out of it. So just because it's something you didn't see… Why did you ask?"

The demon opened his mouth; words emerging that weren't his own.

"He was worried obviously."

Eyes shifted to the corner of the room, staring down the male that sat in the window with a lazy look much like his brothers and a white lollypop stick hanging loosely in his lips.

" _Amaimon_."

"Amaimon! I told you that this was an important meeting and that you were to stay away! Don't you ever listen?!"

I saw the older demon rise from his seat to wag his finger at his younger brother in a scolding manner as the younger sat aloof, uninterested in the words his brother spouted.

"I was going to leave you to this boring dribble, but then I smelt _her_ and decided to pay a visit. I haven't seen her since our playtime at the basketball court after all."

His eyes travelled over to meet my gaze as he crunched on whatever hard candy was at the end of that pop. I flinched a little as he removed the stem to throw it out the window without braking eye contact. His eyes looked different somehow… I thought it was just his posture but… A film of white clouded my vision as I blinked back into reality to stare at Mephisto's back; he had blocked my entire sight of the younger demon.

"Amaimon, I had let you off lightly before. But you disobeyed me once again and I don't think I can _overlook_ it this time. So please take your leave until this meeting is over and then we'll _talk_."

' **Help him.'**

My body shuddered at his tone and… he had warned him before? Is this why I hadn't seen the childish demon for so long? Did… _did he_ … I flung myself in front of the white clad male to stare at blinking azure eyes once more.

"Amaimon, leave now and I promise that Mephisto won't cause harm or discomfort to you. It's boring for you here anyway as it's a Vatican conversation. We're going to converse this and then I'll be going to my room for rest. So please, go find other entertainment."

The green haired male stared at me for a while… 3 seconds… _4… 5… 6…_

"Alright."

He stuffed his large frame out of the window before vanishing completely from sight. I sighed in relief as a small tension had been lifted from the room, but I still felt unease behind me. Large hands griped my shoulders as I continued to stare on at the window Amaimon left through.

"You've let him off too lightly belle~. As always you were so-"

"Let us carry on from where we left off. We'll ignore the argument and Amaimon for now… I have a summoning tomorrow at 7 yes? What should I be aware of for this meeting?"

I turned and stared at the demons face, a dark smirk was plastered across his face and I honestly didn't want to know why…


	30. Part 30: Judgement

**Delays, delays, delays! I'm sooo sorry guys! I've had a few things come up so that's why it's taken me so long for this part. And I'm also sorry to say the next chapter may take even longer… I have 46 hours at work this week and also my dad's birthday, training and a social event with my friends I have to attend to in-between those work hours. So it may very well be close to the end of next week the next chapter will be released. I won't supply you with a half assed project, so please be patient with me. Thank you.**

I stood in the main hall of the Vatican; it was far more elegant than I had first anticipated. Alabaster stone and beautifully decorated stain glass windows circled me; I wish I was more dressed to the occasion rather than my usual little black dress and converse. If I had dressed up then maybe I would've felt a little bit more in place regardless of the circumstances. But still, why exactly was I here? I remember that they had tried to _kill_ _me_ … sending Daiki to do so... I also recall Mephisto stating that he was going to speak with them over the matter to gain me under his protection. But still, why want a _meeting_? They clearly knew about me and what I was, _so why am I here_?

"Alice Renshaw; Step up to the platform."

I broke from my thoughts at the hearing of my full name as I raced up to the small wooden platform I was to be presented in. I felt so small here. It wasn't a large area, nor was there many people; yet I still felt like a criminal on trial. I swallowed down the lump in my throat only for it to return with a vicious vigour as it was now encased in my saliva, maws clenching to an almost jaw breaking point, my eyes staring down the white pattern below me. Was this a… it must be… it looked so much like a demon barrier Yukio had shown me a few times. Did they… think I was _hostile_?

"Alice Renshaw, you are here upon request for your life. Such was to be ended at the earlier date of April 28th 2016 by order of the Vatican, but Sir Pheles has pleaded to your aid. How do you reply?"

"I know I was to die…"

"So you've been informed? Very good. Miss Renshaw you are in violation to the act of section 3 verse-"

"Why did you send him after me?"

"Miss Renshaw! The Vatican is speaking so I suggest you hold yo-"

"I understand! And I will listen to what you say! But first I need to know why you sent Daiki _specifically_ to end my life!"

"Very well, Sir Nakara was close to you to begin with thus he was the best candidate for such a mission."

I gripped my palms together across my chest as the sweat squelched upon the pressure, my eyes wavering along the intricate patterns of the seal below me.

"So our… hearts mean swill…"

"Now if you are finished we-"

"No, no I'm _not_ finished…"

I shot my eyes up to stare upon the hooded figures held high above my form, my hands released themselves from their tangled state to clench by my sides as I straightened my posture to try and rise up to these people.

"Daiki was my best friend… _No_ … no he was my _**brother**_! We laughed together, played together, worked together and cried together… That man was my _everything_!"

"As we said he was necessary for the mission since he was so close to you. That was the purpose."

"So our feelings don't matter to you? All my life I have lived as a human until recently and you Vatican folk never cared… but just because I began to remember… Just because I remembered my past life and the fact that I am now a demon I'm evil? And you sacrifice Da-"

A warm hand fell on my shoulder, snapping my gaze from the hooded superiors to the violet haired male behind who held a small smile on his face, eyes cast up to the people who had just insulted me.

' _ **Don't speak; Listen.'**_

"Please forgive the lady, she has been through many trifles as well as work and is currently upset. Sir Daiki Nakara was a close person to her heart, and being dormant in her human state it is affecting her so. So please try to understand her vulgar behaviour. I am here on her behalf so please; continue."

"Very well, regardless it is you we need speak with most Sir Pheles. You have called this woman upon us to take into your care?"

"Yes."

"And why?"

"This woman is no demon as you have just witnessed. She is controlled yet gets angry like most humans. And that is because she is a merger of both demon and human."

"Preposterous! No such thing is possible! A demon possesses a human and this woman took the life of an unborn! We cannot overlook such a despicable act!"

I flinched back at their words, my heart beating in my throat… what I did was… _despicable_? Was I really such a cruel demon to do so? _No_ … No I wasn't… I had-

"This woman had taken possession of an unborn foetus; she took pity upon a family after knowing their child was dead prenatal. Granted it was through her own history which drove her to do so _, a selfish act on her part_. But she had become this child; become Alice Renshaw, and gave this family the child they should have never received. They grew together and still speak together to this day."

"Alice's father had passed recently upon her return home correct?"

"Yes, he did. Alice retuned home for vacation and her father did pass. But that does not mean she was the cause. My familiar had followed her to her home in London and the death of David Renshaw was nothing caused by this woman. She was outside at the time of his heart attack and he didn't hear her Banshee Scream; she is innocent upon this matter."

"Sir Pheles, we have excused many incidents of yours in the past; _all_ demon related. I'm sorry, but we just cannot allow this one to be slid under your rug. Your work with Rin Okumura was almost a disaster, and a creature such as her should never have a human host. The woman will be exorcised and sent to Gehenna."

Sent to… _Gehenna_? The world of the demons? No, _no I can't go there_! To spend an eternity there… I…

"If I may step in and speak on Miss Renshaw's behalf."

I flicked my head to stare at a sea of golden hair, emerald eyes and a pristine white suit I had come to know well. Why was he…

"Lucifer! What in the name of our Holy Lord are you doing in our council room?! You have not been permitted entrance here so remove yourself at once!"

"My apologies, I assure you that I will leave shortly. But first I have a few words for you concerning Samael's defendant."

I flicked my head around to stare at Mephisto, watching as he stared at his brother with an unreadable expression; yet I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't happy about the older demons presence.

"Miss Renshaw has been under my wing and I can assure you that she is no longer a danger human kind."

"How can we trust you?"

"Mephisto! This is unacceptable! First you destroy our sanctuary with that rampant younger brother of yours and now you have your older brother here?!"

It was a different council member that had spoken prior; he seemed less than pleased to say the least. But Mephisto had done something like this before? With Amaimon perhaps? I disliked that thought… Thinking about what the rambunctious demon was capable of in a room of humans… But Lucifer wasn't like that was he? Had Mephisto planned ahead after past problems?

"I assure you _; I had nothing to do with this_."

Apparently not… I swallowed the lump in my throat, turning to look down at the detailed ivory patterns on the floor rather than the dark face of the violet haired man.

"He's right, I was planning on staying out of this matter but hearing that you were planning on killing such a being I could not simply sit back and watch. My baby brother is smart with words; yet I don't think any more of his talking will do any good as he has made the same errors in the past. So please, hear me out as I step forth to defend someone for the first time."

The room fell quiet, the muttering of the Vatican council being the only thing I heard for a long time… it felt like hours… but, Lucifer had _never helped before_? I find it hard to believe as he's helped me out countless times, even if it had been because of my persistence…

"Very well, Lucifer king of light; state your case."

"Thank you."

The demon bowed respectfully to the humans before him before rising to stand like a true guard of the queens court would.

"Continuing on from my previous statement I had taken Miss Renshaw under my wing and trained her. I used specialised equipment to render her powers almost _useless_. She is no threat."

"A treatment much like yours? A man who can barely hold onto his own host?"

"Scream."

I blinked up to stare at the blonde man, watching as his gaze now rested on my own. What… he… wanted me to…

"Scream."

"Sir Lucifer! Have you lost your mind?! You cann-"

"I said _scream_."

His features softened lightly, eyes dropping into comforting warmth, something that told me everything would be alright. I inhaled sharply, my eyes fixed solely on the azure eyed demon before me for reassurance.

"Stop this at once!"

" _ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

I heard my vocals echo around the small room, the noise bouncing off the stone walls perfectly as it resounded at a high pitch. The noise fell into silence, thick in the air and almost deafening. I watched as Lucifer's smile grew enough to see a single fang poke through before he coughed lightly into his hand, turning away from me to stare up at the council members.

"No threat. Now please hand the woman over to my baby brother's care."

I watched the blonde male as he turned and walked away, completely leaving the room as all was silent for a moment. Had Lucifer just… saved my life… once _again_?

I stared up at the green foliage of the trees, it had been maybe 6 hours since my meeting with the Vatican and I had plopped myself here 1 hour ago… unwilling to move. My mind was boggled and I was stressed up to high hell, but at least I was a little more at peace in the quiet of my small secluded area of Mehisto's mansion atop the school. I couldn't face anyone right now. After the meeting I had heard a lecture from Mephisto upon our return and had then gone down to my class once I remembered the homework that was to be issued to the students. I handed the papers to my substitute before leaving and wandering the halls for a while as I looked through the windows of different classes. Math, Science, Art… it made me feel at ease. Knowing I wasn't the only teacher that had troublesome students… Upon my inspection I noticed one student plaster Super Glue to one kids chair whilst he was up and distracted. I can only _imagine_ how that ended… I smiled and shook my head of the thoughts from as I focused back onto the greenery flowing gently above my head. So… I was entirely under Mephisto's protection now? The Vatican couldn't touch me… and only relentless demons would try to… So long as I was here, within this barrier…

"I was going to come and see you last night in your room, but you looked distracted and no fun so I decided not to."

"Hi Amaimon."

"So what are you thinking about? You've ben staring off into space for a while."

"Stalking me? That's very uncouth in the human world."

"Hmm? You seem unusually cocky today, talking to me like that."

I smiled gently as I closed my eyes for a second to take in the evergreen air that surrounded me before opening them once more to stare exactly where I had been for the past hour.

"Sorry, I guess I just never realised how good I had things until recently and that's put me in a good mood."

"You're a teacher working for my brother… and I heard the Vatican tried to execute you. Are you a masochist?"

I laughed lightly as I tilted my head to stare at the male perched on a tree branch not too far from where I sat.

"It would be a lot easier if I were, but no. I guess I just never appreciated the small things in front of me until recently. I had begun to, but today was a kick in the teeth."

Amaimon swung himself from his perch to land perfectly on the balls of his feet at my side on the bench, wood dipping under his weight.

"You're making no sense and you're boring me. Come on and lets do something, you owe me since the basketball court."

"I owe you huh? Didn't I get you out of Mephisto's punishment yesterday?"

My eyes lightened as the other males dulled in annoyance. He looked less than happy, but in my new found state I couldn't care less. I should… I know I should; brain screaming at me ' _shut up and take it back!_ ' But I guess… I just didn't fear him as much at the moment. A small smile crossed the demons face, almost unnoticeable as he leant back onto his heels an dug his fingers into his pocket.

"I guess so."

He pulled two lollypops from his pocket before inspecting the colours as he leant them close to his face.

"Lemon and…Cola. Which do you prefer?"

"Hm?"

I tilted my head as he stared down the yellow and green hard candies in between his thumb and index finger, not once wavering his gaze from the sugar on a stick.

"Lemon."

Amaimon curled his nose up in a snort, the skin along his bridge ruffling lightly before he returned to his normal aloof state to shift his eyes in my direction.

"I would have assumed you'd say Cola. Why _lemon_? It's bitter and gross."

I tilted my head lightly at his question; _why did he have a lemon lolly then_? Maybe they were Mephisto's sweets that he stole? I noticed he did that quite a lot.

"Well, a lemon may be bitter and sour, but it's good for you. And when it's in a confection like a lollypop they are quite sugary and sweet, but _not_ good for you so to speak."

Amaimon thrust the yellow pop into my face, just inches from my nose as I had to blink a few times to adjust to the close sighting without it being blurred. Once I established the clear wrapping and yellow pop properly my eyes flicked past his arm and to his face that was as aloof as ever.

"It's yours."

I lifted my hand to take the lower half of the stick in my fingers as Amaimon removed his grip to turn to the Cola pop he had mentioned prior before ripping off the clear wrapper and shoving it into his mouth like a baby with a dummy. I mimicked his actions, sucking on the lemon flavoured treat as I whirled the sugary sweet along my taste buds.

"Your face is the same, so it's not bitter?"

I turned to glance back at the forest haired male, staring on at him as he looked at me with intent eyes. Did he not believe my previous statement?

"No, it's sweet. I already told you it's because of the sugar as to why it's not as sour as a regular lemon. Have you tried a lemon before?"

Amaimon's face curled back at some memory as he moved the lolly in his mouth, the stick moving to the opposite side of his mouth. I sucked onto mine once more before pulling it from my maws and holding it in my fingers as I watched the man intently. I expected to give some form of explanation after his next statement and I try not to make a habit of talking with food in my mouth.

"Yes. It was bitter and horrible. How can you eat such a thing willingly?"

I smiled at the face he pulled from a previous memory as I twirled the pop in my fingers, head tilting back into its rightful position parallel to my spine.

"Well, lemons we don't. We tend to have it grated into something, or as a wedge in our drinks. But some people do enjoy just eating them raw."

"And you don't?"

"No, I prefer it in my drinks or in a cheesecake or something. But I do enjoy it like this in a hard sweet."

I continued to stare at the man for a few seconds as his features remained the same as always. 4… 5… 6… His hand moved to grip my shoulder, grasping it tightly as his fingers sunk into the skin, claws taking a deeper pattern a few centimetres across.

"Ah…"

I flinched back and took a hold of his arm with my opposite one, wrapping my long fingers around his slim form as my thumb and middle finger almost touched. How could someone so _scrawny_ …

"I guess that hurts."

The male loosened his grip, it was still bruising yet his nails were no longer sinking into the flesh. I released the tightly packed oxygen from my lungs, filled with relief at his small movement as I released his wrist, palm pressing lightly over his cotton covered arm. He shifted his face slowly closer to my own as my own backed up at the same pace as his own before he stopped and sniffed up.

"So you're right, it doesn't smell sour. I suppose I'll have to try it."

The male backed away from the place I was once situated to lean back into his original position as he twirled the pop in his mouth a few times before finally releasing his grip on my arm. I relaxed into the wooden bench as I kept eye contact with the male, the only sounds being the rustling of the wind in the leaves and his constant sucking. He didn't try anything… and he let me go when he realised he was causing injury to my much more frail body… I suppose that he's… learning. I smiled down at the yellow gift in my hand before raising it up to my mouth to finish.


	31. Part 31: Shopping

**I am back! I am so sorry to everyone who has been following my story and made to wait, but I finally have a new laptop and am able to continue. It has been a long time coming and I can't stress enough how sorry I am. I will have to go back and re-read a few things as I have forgotten most of this story. -.- Also I only have wordpad so far and can't afford to buy Word so spelling mistakes will be unavoidable I guess... But once again, sorry for the wait and I hope you continue with me until the end!**

I danced around my room, hairbrush in my right hand as I swirled on the spot and flailed my left arm as if strumming a guitar.

"Coz we all just wana be big rock stars, and live in hill top houses driving 15 cars! The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap! We'll all stay skinny coz we just won't eat!"

I flicked my fingers over the volume button to raise the noise as I leapt onto my bed and swung my hips delicately as my upper half jerked in a fun fashion to the echoing bass with both hands clamped together against my hairbrush.

"I wana be great like Elvis without the tassels, hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes! Sign a co-"

"You know you could have all that and more belle~"

I stopped in my actions to turn and face the intruder that had walked into my room, already knowing who it was as a smile crossed my features before I hopped from my bed and over to the radio to turn the volume down with a sheepish glance at the male as I realised what I had been doing… had he been _working_?

"Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"Not at all my dear~! I was merely passing by when I heard you singing and just had to see it for myself. It's nice to see that you have finally let you walls down.~"

"Yeah… I guess I have…"

I placed my hairbrush beside my radio and smiled lightly. I… really _have_ let my walls down now. I still didn't fully trust these demons, not by a long shot… and I still had a lot of questions I wanted answering, but they could wait. I was in a good mood today, and I didn't want to ruin the moment of serenity I felt by asking things I knew I probably wouldn't like the answer to.

"I never thanked you did I?"

"For what my dear?~ You thanked me the other day for whatever reason."

"That was different, I meant for saving me from the Vatican."

"Oh, it isn't me you should be thanking my dear belle.~ And as much as I'd rather you didn't, I know you will thank him when you cross paths once more."

"Once more?"

I flicked my eyes up to meet the male's evergreen forest of a gaze as a soft smile lay on his droopy features.

"Of course, Lucifer has never been one for keeping his nose out of things. Once it's in there you may as well glue it.~"

A hearty laugh left the demons throat as his hands plastered to his hips like some lame superhero at the simple insult to his older brother.

"And… you' be okay with that? With me seeing him again?"

His laugh died down as it fell into a gentle smile, his hands settling at his sides.

"Rather you than me belle~. I understand that my brother needs thanking for saving your precious little life, but I'll be beamed up by the Holy God before I do that myself.~"

Mephisto looked up to the Heavens for emphasis as a smile twitched at the corner of my lips, he was _eccentric_ no doubt… and I never realised how funny he could be. Even though he is a distant man… even with his own relatives from his prior statement, he wouldn't even _thank_ the man for anything.

' _ **Don't ask about it.'**_

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my Naruto bag before slinging it over my shoulder, turning to smile at the demon behind me. I have been in such a good mood lately; so why not?

"I'm going out Mephisto."

"I see, well just be sure not to be back too late.~"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me?"

The violet haired man blinked a few times, his maws open as he stared at me dumbly trying to process what I had just said.

"It's a beautiful morning and since classes aren't on I have nothing to do, I was hoping maybe you were also free to take a walk with me."

He continued to stare at my form; _5… 6… 7…_

" _ **I WOULD LOVE TO!~"**_

The demon bounced over to me and gripped one of my hands in his own causing a small squeak to pass by my lips at his overly hyperactive behaviour. I took a step back so my arm was straightened out in the palms of the demon as I blinked wildly with a stretched mouth and clenched jaws; _I was regretting this already…_

"My belle I would be _honoured_ to accompany you!~ Where is it that you desire to go?~"

"Uhm, well I hadn't thought of anywhere specifically… Normally when I go out I just wander around to wherever my feet take me."

"I see, very well; then let us do so and allow our legs to determine our destination.~"

Mephisto released my hand and mock bowed to me before holding out an arm in a gentlemanly manner. I giggled at the chivalrous smile he gave me before looping my hands around his arm and allowing him to lead; he remained still as he lifted his other arm.

"Einz, zwei, drei!"

He snapped his gloved fingers together as a pink mist clouded my vision for a second before it blurred to fade into a white cloud and nausea following shortly after. I removed one of my hands from the males arm to hold it over my mouth as I felt it fill up with spit and bile, my body forming a film of sweat instantly after my vision began to blur.

"My apologies belle, it was your first time travelling like that so you will feel nauseated but I assure you it will pass."

I gulped down the extra saliva my mouth contained, and again once it filled back up instantly. I repeated this motion 4 times before I heaved a heavy breath and turned up to stare at the demon with a cold shudder from the morning air on my now cooled skin.

"Why couldn't we… just use the door?"

"It's unsightly for the principle to be lurking around the halls of the school, let alone with a member of staff on his arm."

I guess I could understand that... and I no longer felt sick… how could it pass so _suddenly_? I heaved a sigh before placing my hand back onto Mephisto's arm and pulling on it lightly with a small smile towards the demon.

"Come on, let's go."

Mephisto fell into step with me as we wandered down the quiet streets of True Cross; I decided to take this time to get to know him better.

"So what's it like running a school?"

"Tedious."

His answer was short and simple as I lifted a brow and eye up to the male who was pouting at my question.

"But you must enjoy it in some sense, or you wouldn't do it."

"Yes, I suppose I _do_ enjoy what I do."

I wonder how long he's run this school…

"Mephisto, how old are you exactly? I've read the books and they date back for many years, and I also know that you've worked for the Vatican for 200 of those years."

"Why so curious about my age suddenly?"

"Small talk I guess."

It wasn't a lie, I was a little curious to hear about just how old this demon was. But it was mostly for conversation and getting to know him better; _if even just a little_.

"Hmm, we'll I can't tell you for exact, it's been so long… but I suppose I'm almost hitting my 13th century."

13th…. Century…. So almost _1300 years old_?! I can't even begin to imagine the things he's seen over that time… So those stories I had read; _Mephisto Pheles, Johan Faust, The Raven_ … they really are… all _him_ …

"And here I thought I was mature just turning 27…"

"Haha! Fear not my belle!~ You have a long life ahead of you and all the time in the world to learn.~"

I smiled up at the demon, I guess I did have all the time in the world… _but_ … did I really?

"Do I? I'm in a human body that seems to age, so will it continue to until I live out this life? Will I live, grow old and die like a regular human does?"

My smile fell at the face Mephisto was giving me; a _bitter_ smile. Was that… _how my life was going to be?_ It was something I always expected but once discovering I was a demon it drifted from my thoughts… my mind set making me believe I would be like other demons. _A demon with a human heart… a demon born as a human_ … I grimaced and turned away from the male to stare on ahead of me, catching sight of a bookstore I had not seen in a while.

"Oh, they have the best books. Can we go there?"

I smiled up at the demon, almost pleading to forget our previous conversation as he smiled down at me gently.

"Of course, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I said no now would I?~"

I tugged on his arm and pulled him into the small store; it smelt dry and musky; like how a book should. I inhaled the familiar scent and removed myself from the male to make a dash over to the _new_ section in my exhilarated state. I stared up at all the new books that had been released as I glanced over every italic title and artistic cover. There had been so many in the past year and I didn't know where to start!

"You love your books belle."

"I do."

I pressed my finger over the spines of the more unpopular ones that didn't get the recognition for frontward position as I scanned every title, pulling out one every so often that struck me to read the synopsis on the back. I had found a few that I wanted to buy, clutching the 4 novels to my chest as I turned around to smile sheepishly at the demon who had been waiting patiently for me.

"Sorry for taking so long, I'll buy these and we'll go."

"But belle, these are more popular. I myself have heard that ' _The Queen Of The Night_ ' is a must read. Are you sure that is all you want?"

"Yeah, I do enjoy the mainstream novels and I will get around to it later. But the less mainstream are generally just as good and I won't have to worry about spoilers if I happen to mention it to someone else. Like when I read _Fairy Tail_ and found out a huge spoiler on that from a friend I was talking with when I said I liked it."

"I see. Once it's faded from popularity is when you find it the most appealing since everyone's already finished it and has lost the hype to spoil. So you can state that you are reading it with a simple response of if it's good or bad. _Clever_ my dear.~"

"Why thank you."

I mocked bowed to the male with a soft giggle as I stared at the manga comics in his arms once I rose to stand straight. I didn't even notice him leave me earlier, let alone grab some books of his own. He noticed my stare as he smiled gently.

"They are the next issues of the manga that were in my office that day you were there; you are free to read them whenever you wish."

"I'll let you read them first, but thank you."

"I promise not to give you any spoilers.~"

The man winked at me as I laughed lightly before walking over and taking the manga from his arms; reading over the titles before shifting past him and over to the counter to pay for our books.

"That will be 9,465.10 Yen please." _**(£60 GBP)**_

"Here, keep the change."

"Thank you."

I fished over my money to the clerk before a stomping noise made its way to my ears before stopping abruptly, I smiled and picked up the books before turning and walking out of the store before the demon had chance to cause a scene in the store. Once outside I turned to face the door and dug around the brown paper bag as my fingers flicked over book cover to book cover, the violet haired man hopping out of the store to stand up in my face as I did so.

"You paid for my manga! _No_! I simply cannot allow this my belle! Should it have been your own then that would've been-"

"Here."

I held out the 3 manga books to him once I had fished them from the bag and waved them slightly under his nose.

"I bought them because I wanted to. It's not like it matters anyway, its better if I bought them."

"How is it better?!"

"Because it's your money."

The male closed his jaw as he blinked once at me, I smiled and tilted my head a little in a mocking manner.

"I've stormed into your city, taken a teaching job and earn a good wage. I live under your roof without paying for rent, gas, electric, water, TV licence nor food. This money is _yours_ Mephisto, so leave it alone because you know I won't."

A smirk danced across the males face as he raised himself from my face and into a more comfortable stance with one gloved hand pressed against his face.

"You still don't get it do you my belle?~ You are an excellent teacher at a prestigious academy and that is why I give you the wage you receive, to spend it on yourself and necessities. The living manner is upon myself.~"

 _Himself_? How can my living situation concern him? I know it does now as I am under his care, but before it didn't. I was merely mooching off of this man and his wealth… and to be honest it made me feel like nothing more than a gold digger… _one_ of the many reasons I was uncomfortable there…

"Why does this fall upon you?"

"Because I took you in."

" _And_? Does that mean I can't treat you with your own money that should have gone to bills?"

The male chuckled as his hand fell down his face to lay by his side before propping up in a _'so what'_ manner.

"My dear, don't you get it yet?~ And here I thought you were intelligent.~"

I puffed my cheeks lightly at his insinuation of me being stupid as my arm folded over the other one that held my bag of books.

"So pray tell me of my stupidity."

Another laugh. He was getting on my nerves now; _I really shouldn't have asked him out today_.

"I never said you were stupid, I have just said you were an excellent teacher right?"

"But my skills in the culinary arts compared to other things differ greatly. I don't understand how _demons_ think yet, so enlighten me."

I swallowed hard after my words, instantly regretting them. I guess I really _was_ stupid… I was stupid enough to mouth off at the second strongest demon in Gehenna…

' _ **Don't regret.'**_

I held my body firm as I stared down the male before me with my arms tight against my chest; I had no reason to feel bad. _I too was a demon right_? And I was just becoming accustomed to the ways of demons so my statement was legit. The male smiled before lowering his hands into a deflated state with a small smile gracing his droopy features.

"Please don't be offended belle; I had no intention to do so. But the money you earn was for _you_. I knew you were stable in your old home and job and yet I brought you here so I could keep a closer eye on you. I could have just given you the job yes, but then there would still be 16 hours of the day that I didn't know your whereabouts or safety. I brought you into my school for your skill, my home for selfish purposes. Thus the burden of money is upon me and me alone."

"I understand, but still…"

I was happy that he was opening up to me now, even if it was just a little that concerned me… _but_ … I clutched the books closer to my chest, the paper wrinkling under the weight as I turned to stare at the floor for a moment, unable to look the demon in the eyes.

"Mephisto, if that's the way you think then I think I want to move out."

"What? But yo-"

"I'm under your care now, and I will always be so long as I remain inside of your barrier. But I _can't_ live under your roof if I'm draining your money. You may be loaded but that's not the point… I am an adult and want to pay my dues to society just like everyone else… I received an email from Happy Bakery a few days ago, the day after Daiki passed. They want me back… and my old home is still unoccupied and up for rent…"

' _ **Don't take it.'**_

"I think... I'm going to take it."


	32. Part 32: Dilema

"Move out?"

"Yes, I still have yet to reply to my old manager but I think I'm going to take back my old job and home. To go back to how things were before."

"You wish to leave?"

I turned heterochromia eyes to meet forest ones and I wished I hadn't… he looked… heartbroken? No, that thought was impossible. The way this man treat me in the past was merely as a toy, a plaything for his own personal amusement. He had helped me yes, but if I died would it _really_ matter to him? After our last serious conversation at least; _would it_ …

"Mephisto, it works out better for us both in the end."

"How so?"

His voice was bitter, testing my logic as I swallowed hard but refusing to turn away from the male.

"You said so yourself that I was doing well before, and if you care so much about me then you wouldn't mind me living as before now that you know I am under your constant care and protection."

"Are you saying that you wish to live under the Faust mansion no longer?"

 _ **'Say no.'**_

"I… don't know..."

Mephisto straightened his form as he stared down at me with a professional aura I hadn't seen since that time in his office.

"Very well, I shall allow you to decide your own fate belle. Good day.~"

I flinched back at his tone, and within that blink he was gone from my sight. I glanced around the area for any sight of the violet haired man but saw nothing. I sighed heavily, I didn't want to head back to the academy just yet… So I made my way back to my old home, my old comfort. I stared up at the old building, it looking all the more ominous from not being lived in for so long as I pushed open the gate with the familiar squeak the bottom screw gave under the pressure. At one time I found that noise comforting, almost like a welcome home after a long day; but now… it sounded _haunting_ … How and why? I had been here not too long ago with no problem… the sound as comforting as ever… _so why now_?

 ** _'Go back!'_**

I walked up to the front door and fit my key in before pushing open the wooden barrier with a small creak. It wasn't just the gateway that felt ghost like… the house itself felt _dreary_ … I heaved off a sigh before dusting off my hands to remove my previous thoughts. I headed into the kitchen and dove under the counter to grab cleaning products that were still there, after checking to ensure they were still in date I took the opportunity to clean the area I was in for old time sake and a pass time. Spraying Dettol along the surfaces I ran a rag along the dusty counter; turning grey into white almost instantly. I continued to clean the kitchen; dusting, mopping, wiping… it took a lot longer than I would have liked it to but I got it done no less. I rubbed the sweat from my temple and opened the back door to let some air in and remove the smell of bleach as I flicked my phone open and clicking on my emails.

 _ **'Don't do it.'**_

I stared at the little open envelope with Happy-Bakery written next to it, clicking on the icon as it turned blue for a second before opening the email.

 _ **'Don't do it.'**_

I hit the reply button and started to think about how to respond. How should I word it exactly? Was it a good idea to do this? I pressed buttons, fingers moving quickly from years of constant texting. _It's Alice… I just wanted to respond to your_ … request? Yeah, that sounds right… _about my return to Happy Bakery._

 ** _'Dammit! Don't do it!'_**

My door slammed shut as I flung my head around to stare at the now closed door, a sudden gust of wind? But it's been so clear today without so much as a breeze. Must be because it's getting late, speaking of which I suppose I should head back to the school now. I locked the back door as well as the front after my exit as I started my walk back towards the school in a slow pace, wanting to prolong it as much as I could. I just couldn't get the way Mephisto looked at me from my mind… he looked so…

"Little Banshee, why are you here at this hour?"

I blinked up from my stare at the ground to stare into tired emerald eyes, it was Lucifer… what was he doing here? Was Mephisto aware that he was in the town?

"Uhm, I was just taking a walk."

"You don't need to lie to me, what you do with your time is none of my business nor is it up to me to ridicule you on such matters."

"I see, thank you… but I was at my old home… I'm sorry for lying."

"No need for apologies, but if I may ask why you were at such a place?"

"I'm... getting it ready for me to move back in… _I think_."

"You don't sound so sure."

"No… _maybe_..."

"So you are moving out of my brothers home? How selfish of you."

I fell back a little at his harsh words and bit the inside of my cheek… was I… being _selfish_?

"Well, not that it matters to me. Have a good evening."

The demon turned and began to walk away, my mind snapping back into reality at the sound of his expensive shoes hitting the pavement.

"H-hey, wait!"

The demon stopped but never turned to face me, I held my hands together as I felt heat rise to my cheeks, a little embarrassed about calling out to him so suddenly… and _loudly_ …

"Uhm… I just wanted to say thank you… for saving my life…"

The demon remained quiet for a moment before a soft cough passed through him which shook his shoulders. I continued to stare at his back as he straightened himself before walking once more.

"Your thanks isn't needed Little Banshee, but thank you for the sentiment."

I smiled to myself as I continued my own way to the school, a little relieved now that I had one problem taken from my shoulders. But I still had one waiting for me back at Faust mansion… would he still be angry with me? _Perhaps_ … I walked up the many flights of stairs of the school and up to the roof where the mansion sat proudly. I think I need to speak with Mephisto... but how could I look him in the eye right now? He did seem pretty upset with me... was I being selfish? But it was okay once in a while right? _Everyone was selfish_... and I wanted to be happy and go home and to my old job... but... if I wanted that then... why did the thought fill me with sadness? I entered the building and begrudgingly made my way to my bedroom, I suppose talking to Mephisto could wait until tomorrow. After all, I'm still not certain on what I want to do yet… Would it be better to leave?

"Someone got lucky.~"

I stopped just outside my door, eyes drifting to my left to gaze at Amaimon. He looked as aloof as ever but the look in his eye and previous statement had me tilting my head at the male.

" _Lucky_?"

"Hm? You mean you really didn't notice? How stupid you are, but I guess that just added to your luck."

"What are you talking about?"

I turned to fully face the male, now having the entirety of my attention. How did I get lucky? And what with? He appeared pretty smug about it which caused mild perspiration to form on my skin, it can only be _bad_ when it involved Amaimon after all…

"You were followed to your old home."

I blinked a few times before his words sunk in causing a lump to form in my throat. I was… _followed_? So the whole time I was there someone was watching me and I didn't even know about it? Who was it? Was it someone I knew? Someone from the Vatican? Someone out to hurt me?

"W-who was it?"

Amaimon remained silent, casting his eyes off to the side before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Don't know."

I gulped down the ball in my throat before taking a step towards the male, clasping my hands together in front of my form.

"Well did-"

"Stop worrying. They didn't hurt you because they noticed I was there."

Didn't hurt me? So this person was out to cause harm? But…

"Why were you there?"

"To keep an eye on you of course. I was in the town when I saw brother leave you alone and you left in the opposite direction of home so I tagged along so you didn't do something stupid."

He was protecting me? He followed me and chased off my peruser so I didn't get hurt or worse… killed. I smiled to myself and took a step towards the demon; doing something I never thought I would in a million years. _I hugged him_. I wrapped my arms tightly around his thin frame, resting my face against his chest as I took in the light colours of the tie that hung loosely around his neck. I couldn't help my affectionate gesture; I was more than grateful.

"Thank you Amaimon."

The male said nor did a thing other than shuffle uncomfortably at the hold I had on him, probably surprised that I made first contact. I squeezed his torso gently before sliding my hands away from him and smiling up at his ever stoic face, showing him my gratitude. He continued to stare down as he lifted his hand to my face, running a lone clawed finger down the length of my face before he rested it on the dimple of my chin for a second. I could feel his nail scratching against my cheek, my body shuddering from its dangerous feel as well as the warmth his finger left along my face as he moved the appendage up to brush against my lower lip. My maws parted at the gesture, eyes falling half lidded as I blinked up at him a few times to watch his unmoving features. I think… this is the most gentle he's ever been with me. He slid his finger away from my lip to cup my face with the entirety of his large palm, his face moving down to press his nose against mine gently and massage the flesh in a tender Eskimo kiss.

"Amaimo-"

I fell silent as he pressed his lips against mine, my body shuddering under his unusually soft touch. His lips were warm and slightly chapped as they massaged my own shaking ones. I was stunned at the gentleness he was showing me… This man has caused me nothing but _pain_ … so why… is this because of what he said to me? _Did he really love me_? Did demons love? Was this one _especially_ capable of such a thing? I gently gripped at his arm that held my face, tilting my head down so as to break the kiss and catch my breath.

"Amaimon, I need to go to sleep. It's been a long day."

I caressed his hand with my fingers once I had it pulled away from my face, taking in the cool feel of his lithe fingers in my own as I turned to smile gently at him.

"But thank you again for what you've done. I strongly appreciate you protecting me."

"I wasn't going to let you die dummy."

He moved his hand from my own before leaping over to the window and turning to glance back at me with bored features.

"Just be more careful will you? I don't think that woman is going to stop so easily. after all, I've seen her at brothers meetings before. So she has to be a member of the Vatican."

The Vatican? But… It _can_ 't be them, they have just handed me over into his custody. I blinked my eyes to the male, noticing he wasn't there any longer so I couldn't ask any more questions. I suppose I will just have to speak with Mephisto in the morning.


	33. Part 33: Manager

_**I am not only sorry for the late update but also that it's so short. I have been having some complications at home and this is the best I can muster at the moment. We are reaching the climax of the story now and it will be coming to a close shortly, and I want to thank everyone that has been following my story to date. :)**_

I stood in front of the grand office doors, staring down the gold plated principle sign that was embedded in the wood. My breath was shaky as I pinched the soft skin of my hands to calm my nerves before entering. I had been stood here for around 10 minutes, and still hadn't built up the courage to knock on the door. Would he still be mad? Did he know about the person following me? Who was it? And how do I bring it up? I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time before deciding to wing it and rapped my knuckles on the oak wood more times than necessary.

"Come in."

I swallowed a gulp of air before pushing open the door and making my way into the ever messy office of Mephisto. I watched the male scribble away at some paperwork, not glancing up to greet me as his hand continued its fluid motions.

"What brings you here?"

I fell back lightly at his tone, yeah; he was still mad. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, turning my eyes away from the demon to stare at the elaborate carpet instead.

"Well, I thought about yesterday and decided I don't want to leave."

"Why?"

I blinked back up to look at him, I thought he would be happy to hear that.

"Uhm, well..."

"Is it because of the incident you had yesterday? I already know about it. Is that what you came to speak with me about?"

I bit my lip lightly, I should have guessed he already knew… nothing seemed to get past him, ever. I walked father into the office to stand before his desk and stare down at the violet haired male. He remained impassive to my approach as he continued his work.

"Who was she?"

"You don't know?"

"Of course not."

Mephisto stopped his movements to glance up at me over his glasses, a soft smirk etched onto his features. I gulped down the lump that was in my throat at the stare he was giving me; was it _good_ that I didn't know?

"You honestly don't do you belle?~ And here I thought that was the reason you decided to stay in our little family."

"What do you mean?"

Mephisto lent back in his chair, folding gloved hands together as he rested his chin atop them. Forest eyes stared me down with a smirk etched onto his features.

"Mrs. Takanaka."

Takanaka… I blinked heterochromia eyes at the male with a tilted head. That was my old manager at Happy Bakery.

"I don't understand."

"We have part time staff at the Vatican as well you know. Mrs. Takanaka is one of them. It appears that not only your best friend, but your old _manager_ has been keeping tabs on you all this time."

My arms fell limp at my sides, so all this time… my path had been planned out for me? When I believed I was making my own choices I was really being pulled along like a dog on a lead by the Vatican? I blinked back tears, a new lump forming in my throat as I chocked it back.

"I understand it must be upsetting Belle, but rest assured I will get to the bottom of this, you are in _my_ care after all.~"

"So what? They don't seem to care."

The male tilted his head at me, eyes darkening as he shifted one gloved hand to remove the glasses from his face.

" _So what_ is that the Vatican failed where I will succeed. And I will not allow them to interfere with you any more. You are _mine_ and it is simply that my Belle."

I scowled down at the demon, folding my arms over my chest in annoyance at his use in terminology.

"I am not _yours_ Mephisto, but thank you."

I turned around to leave the office, hearing his soft chuckle behind me as I did so.

"Not _yet_ Belle.~"


	34. Part 34: Rabbit

I trudged down the halls of the school, classes had finally ended and I don't think I've ever been more grateful for the day to be over. I was teaching the kids to flambé and… let's just say some are not meant to work with fire; ever. I sighed heavily and looked out the window and into the cloudy grey skies, I was planning on going to the book store today but I don't trust the weather to hold up until I get back… I suppose I could see what else Mephisto's library has to offer. I made my decision as I headed up to the roof for Faust mansion just as the rain had begun to mist over the area. I ran inside, taking cover quickly from the fine rain that somehow seems to drench you.

"Hello?"

My voice echoed around the empty halls, no hide nor hair of the demon brothers. Mephisto must still be working and Amaimon must be out somewhere. I smiled at the luck I had and ran up to the library, content with the peace I will be getting. Once in the cold room I browsed my fingers over the books, searching for one to spike my interest and take me away into an imagination land; away from this world of demons and Vatican.

"Alice in wonderland..."

I pulled the thick book from the shelf and smiled nostalgically down at the worn old cover. Mum used to read this to me when I was a child and I always believed one day I would go down that rabbit hole and into a world of wonder and outlandish things. Well, I went down the rabbit hole alright; and into a world of demons, death and pain.

"Belle?"

I turned my head at the sudden voice, annoyed that my peaceful afternoon had just been interrupted.

"I thought you were working."

"I was, but I got finished early. Why are you crying my dear?"

I reached my hand up to brush against my cheek, feeling the moist tear that stained the skin. I hadn't realised it fall from my eye being so lost in thought.

"I don't know."

"I spoke with the Vatican."

I tilted my head at the male, happy that he changed the subject and curious about what had happened. Did they send Mrs. Takanaka after me?

"It seems that your old boss was acting of her own accord. She believes that you should be disposed of and went against Vatican orders. She will be punished and cause you no father trouble."

I fell back against the bookshelf, feeling the old worn leather pressing into my upper back as I lent against it for support. I don't know if it was from shock of his term disposed of, or relief that I will be left alone after this. Probably a mix of both.

"Are you alright belle?"

"Yes, thank you for this Mephisto."

I glanced down at the book in my hands and turned to place it back on the shelf, suddenly no longer in the mood to read. A gloved hand gripped my wrist and pulled it back, lowering it to my side as I turned my eyes up to meet evergreen ones.

"You keep the book Belle."

"Oh, I couldn't do that. It's yours."

Mephisto gestured around the library almost smugly with a tilt of his head.

"I have books galore my dear!~ I'm certain I won't miss _one_ , and you seem to be so taken by it. Please, think of it as a gift.~"

He pressed his previously flailing hand onto my free one and wrapped it around the book before pushing gently onto both of my arms to press the large object close to my chest. I smiled up at the male as he caressed his thumbs over the thin skin of my wrists.

"Thank you."

I stepped back away from the male and drew my eyes downcast to avoid the stare he was giving me. He looked dishearten that I had backed away, but then again did it really matter?

"Mephisto, this human body…"

I clacked my tongue against the roof of my mouth to moisten it, suddenly feeling dry at the sentence I had just said. This human body… I… am a monster now aren't I?

"Yes Belle?"

"I will age and… no, nothing… forget I said anything."

' _ **Don't go.'**_

I walked around the demon and marched my way out of the library, no longer interested in what I had to say. I was a demon, but I will still age like a human. It seemed kind of unfair… but did I really want an eternity? No, I guess not. An eternity living as I am, running from the Vatican, trapped in this city. I walked out into the front garden, taking in the crisp cold air as the rain pelted down onto the pavement, the canopy protecting me from the icy pins but giving me the joy of watching and hearing it in the open.

' _ **Go back inside...'**_

"You filthy vermin..."

A harsh push on my back forced me from my feet and onto the cold ground, the book sliding from my hands and out into the rain.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

' _ **Run!'**_


	35. Part 35: Daiki

_**This chapter is for epikasia. Whom I'm assuming to be my biggest fan of this story and whom I also consider to be a good friend despite living in a completely different country! This is for you girl, hope you enjoy!**_

I pushed myself up onto my forearms and turned my head around to gaze at the podgy brunette stood behind me with a look of pure rage and hatred resting on her face.

"Manager..."

"Do you know how much trouble you got me in you whelp?! I watched over you for months and for what?! My work to go _wasted_! You should be _dead_!"

"B-but… manager…."

"Shut up! You bring death wherever you go! We cannot allow such a beast to walk around freely!"

My eyes widened upon watching the woman pull out a large rounded blade and held it out in front of my face in a threatening way.

"I have to end this before those other demons get here."

' _ **Get away from her!'**_

The woman rose up the blade and swung it down swiftly, I rolled over to the side as it caught on the hem of my dress, pinning me to the ground. Reaching behind her she pulled out another blade, identical to the one dug into my clothing. She moved fast for a fat old woman…

"Just die peacefully and go back to Gehenna."

' _ **Get away… get away… get aw-'**_

"-ay! **GET AWAY FROM HER**!"

I covered my eyes from a large gust of wind, dust pelting my face and getting up my nose to my distaste. I spluttered slightly, rubbing my eyes of debris as they watered from remaining parts. I blinked wildly, adjusting my tear filled eyes on the new body in front of me. They appeared transparent and I blinked more to clear the remaining dust to see this person _was_ certainly see through. He was tall with brunette hair… green eyes staring down at me in annoyance.

" _Daiki_..."

"You _never_ listen to me Alice."

"What… _how_..."

"I've never really been gone, I've been in here."

He pecked at my temple painfully with his knuckle, indicating he was in my head. He was that nagging feeling I kept getting? I always believed it to just be my conscious. I reached my hand up and pressed it against his arm before he had chance to pull away, even though he was transparent I could feel him… he was _cold_. I felt my eyes tear up again, seeing my best friend here in front of me… knowing that he never left me.

"Daiki..."

"Hey now, _stoooop_ that! Don't go crying over a dead guy when I have this bitch to deal with! I can't console you right now!"

Daiki turned his back on me, pulling his arm forcefully from my grip as Mrs. Takanaka pushed herself to her feet and dusted off her knees with a grunt off annoyance.

"Stupid brat… Get out of my way or I'll take you down too."

"Heh, I've been dead for a while already you old hag. Give me your best shot."

Daiki drew his weapon, the very dual blades I was familiarised with that day as he lunged at the woman with intent to kill. I pushed myself onto my feet quickly, about to charge in and help when a grip on my arm stopped me. I swung around to face Mephisto, my eyes narrowed and maws agape at his sudden action.

"Mephisto… it's Daiki."

Either the male didn't hear me or he decided to ignore me as he kept his eyes trained onto the two before us. I swallowed as I stared into his dark eyes, they were filled with a silent fury.

"Amaimon, take out the pests that she came with."

"Yes brother."

In a split second I saw more members of the Vatican appear from various hiding places, Amaimon charging himself into the flurry of men and women with bared claws. A blood bath was about to happen...


	36. Part 36: Run

This was painful to watch… the translucent Daiki slicing black ooze through soldiers one by one, the acid like goop melting them into a puddle like consistency of marred, torn flesh and bone. Amaimon was slicing his raven talon claws deeply along vital spots of the human bodies, blood lurching through open wounds and mouths as he laughed like a mad man. I clenched my eyes shut, turning my head to bury my face into Mephisto's sleeve as my tears pooled and stained the immaculate fabric of his blazer. This was too surreal… it had been hard to watch before, but it seemed like a battle on a completely different scale now and… I swallowed hard, taking the lump of bile that had congested in my throat as it burned on the way down; waking me from my inner turmoil. Fingers ran through my hair softly as I tilted my eyes up to meet an evergreen stare, a smirk gracing the demons features.

"It's disgusting; isn't it? The life of a demon."

"Daiki is-"

"A _ghost_. And a ghost is affiliated with the demon king of spirits."

" _King of spirits_?"

"Yes, my brother must have allowed Daiki this form in order to protect you. Although it must have been for his own sick pleasure~. The life of a demon isn't for humans after all… _most can't handle it._ "

I ignored the twited look in Mephisto's eyes and decided rather to turn my own back to the battle at hand, Daiki slicing through foes as if they were made of tissue paper. I shook my head at Mephisto's statement, turning duo coloured eyes to meet his gaze once more.

"Daiki is Daiki; demon or human."

A chuckle left the older demons throat as his hold tightened on my hips, pulling my back flush against his chest, his laugh vibrating through my spinal collumn.

"It appears we have unwanted company."

My head shot to the side at break neck speed as I saw two soldiers racing towards us with weapons drawn. My pupils dilated until I heard a throaty chuckle from the male I was currently resting against, the vibrations running through my back as a cloud of smoke enveloped my vision for a second before I noticed I was staring at the back of the men who were charging towards us not a moment earlier. _Mephisto had teleported us_ … I released a breath I was holding, sweat beginning to form on my temple and raise my body temperature as the panic left me momentarily.

" _So childish_ … Will you stop playing around and get her out of here already? Or would you prefer to traumatise her more?"

I craned my neck around Mephisto to stare at the male who let out a sarcastic remark. I blinked lightly at the male I knew well, almost unbelieving his presence... I didn't expect him to get involved in something like this.

" _Lucifer_..."

The male bowed politely to me, not once taking his emerald eyes from his younger brother as he pulled out a small metal box from his pocket, it fit almost perfectly in the palm of his gloved hand.

" _Ah_ , so it's ready. A little late though if I do say.~"

Mephisto gestures a single hand to the blood bath behind us, a mock laugh leaving his lungs. Did he find all of this funny? Was this just a _game_?

"Be silent, you should be grateful I did this at all. Now; take her to safety."

"Wait! What's happening?!"

"You will be in the way, we cannot protect you if you are here hindering us."

The blonde demon coughed lightly into his gloved hand that clasped the metal square tightly in a fist before gesturing the other palm in a ' _go away'_ motion towards us. I flared slightly, he just wanted me to leave when people I love are battling for my well being?! _This is my problem too!_

"Lucifer! I am not going anywhere! I am going to stay here and-"

" _And what_? Don't forget I have sealed most of your powers away. So what are you going to do Little Banshee? Scream at our opponents to temporarily affect their hearing? Cry your eyes out and beg them to stop? Or have a mental breakdown?"

My shoulders and jaw fell slack at his statement… _he was right_. I didn't do anything... _ever_. All I did was get in the way and get people killed. My blood ran cold at the thought, my lower lip shaking as I tried hard to think of a comeback… anything. _But I had nothing_.

"As I thought. Little Banshee you are not a combatant, you are neither demon nor human; you are simply a siren of death."

 _A siren of death_ … despite the mocking tone he made it sound more important than it actually was. ' _Hey you can hear me screaming at you so that means you're going to die! But, no I can't do anything to stop it, sorry!'_ That's all I was… that's why Lucifer sealed my mediocre powers away… because since I was part human I couldn't control it and hurt people it wasn't supposed to affect… I… I really am just a liability.

"Will you go now?"

"...yes."

The demon nodded with a smile as Mephisto turned me away from his brother to face him, my eyes catching a glimpse of the men charging at us once more from over his shoulder. He smirked at me with a sad look in his eye.

"I will return you to us once the battle is over Belle."

Then… why does he look so _sad_? I glanced at Lucifer who was staring down at the metal object in his hand clenched tightly with a dark stare. I shook my head, suddenly having a bad feeling as I rose my hands to push myself harshly against Mephisto's chest, releasing myself from his hold as I stumbled backwards and watched his eyes droop, the sight of Amaimon falling behind him with blood spurting from his chest like a fountain catching my full attention… My mouth opened in a silent scream as I watched the male fall with pain contorting his features… the ruby red substance flowing as he fell as if to show where he had been... until it all went black, the sound of fingers clicking together echoing in my ear.

Once my back hit the floor I rounded on myself swiftly, forcing my limbs to cooperate and stare at the spot Mephisto was recently stood, nothing but ebony surrounding my vision front right and centre. I forced myself to my feet and took a 180 degree glance at my surroundings, seeing the same pitch darkness everywhere I turned. This was Mephisto's dimension… I had been here once before. It was when Amaimon was trapped here… I thought about that time with a shudder, remembering how much blood he was covered in… And then the scene I had just witnessed. _He was hurt_!

"Hello?!"

I spun on the spot, hoping to see anything through the darkness that enveloped me to no avail.

"Mephisto! Let me out!"

My voice echoed around me, eye ducts filling with tears once I realised he wouldn't answer me as I sunk to my knees and allowed the built up moisture to drip to the floor in silent anguish and rage. Amaimon was injured and I couldn't help him, what if the same blood thirsty wound happened to the others? Why am I so _weak_? I can't even help the people I love! I rocked back, pressing all my weight backwards as my head tilted up to stare at the ongoing darkness… _**love**_ … I guess… I really do love _him_ … no matter how much I tried to stop it… no matter how much I tried to deny it… I do love _him_ , I want _him_ to be safe… and this battle may very well kill _him_ … No… No… No, I won't let him die for my sake! Why should the man I love and the people I care about have to suffer because I'm too weak?! Because I'm always running away from my problems and pretending that they don't exist?! I gnashed my teeth together in grinding fury as I propelled myself to my feet with a stomp, a new fire burning inside me I had never felt before with fists clenched together, nails sinking into my palms as I felt my temple pulse in anger to signify an oncoming headache.

"Let me out! Let me out! _Let me out_!"

I swung around the darkness with rampant fists, swishing through the air in hopes of hitting something, _anything_... My lungs ached for air as I danced around the open space in an agitated; almost lunatic style, wanting my freedom…

"Ahhh!"

I screamed and shouted as I shifted my weight around the space, complete insanity taking over in my wild flailing. I must have looked like a psychopath in my frantic gestures but I didn't care. I had to get out of here and help the others… help _him_. I may not be able to fight… I may not be able to do much; if anything at all in all honesty… but I had to do _something_! I'm not just going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs waiting!

"Out! I want out! I have do something!"

Their lives were on the line for me… so why was I out of the equation just because I wasn't a fighter? No... I could do something… I could... _hand myself over_ … ... I stopped my flailing instantly; almost robotically as my arms paused in mid air, fists unclenching into a limp hand. I could hand myself over… if I did that then no one else would have to die for me. My head tilted to stare at the blackened floor, arms falling to my sides alongside it. If I did that then lives would be saved. Mephisto, Amaimon, Lucifer, Daiki… the other Vatican members. All of those lives for the sake of _one_ … I could just turn myself over... But I… I…

" _I don't want to die_..."

No, I didn't want to die… but was my life more important then all of those combine? _No_ , I don't think so. And if this goes to hell then what's to stop it happening again for my head? I sighed, no, _I won't die here_ … they have fought so hard for my sake… to keep me alive. So I'm not going to let all their sacrifices and efforts go to waste. But... _I seriously have to get out of here_ … no matter what I have to do something… I won't be a liability any more... With grit teeth I mustered up as much air as I could, my heart beating wildly in my chest and blood running thicker and faster as my body tenses from the overly large intake of oxygen begging for release. _Out_ … I will get _out_ … I will do something… I'm not going to let _him_ die… I'm not going to… _run any more_ …

" _ **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "


	37. Part 37: Final

_**So this is the end everyone! The final chapter of the story itself. The next few chapters will be the ending; Alice getting with one of the love interests. I couldn't decide on a brother so I'm going to split the endings to make everyone happy with any luck! lol. :) Wow, It has been a long road over these few years and I've loved every second of it. I hope you have had as much fun reading as I have writing and thank you to those of you that have stuck through the whole thing. (Even after the long ass gap in my writing) I am sincerely grateful. I hope you have understood the story but imagination is ones own so I know a few of you won't have, so I will be doing a Q and A in a few weeks time so if you have any questions about the story that you didn't understand please review them and I will answer any uncertainties you may have in the FINAL post to make more sense to you. Thank you once more and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters!**_

_**~ IveGoneCompletelyMad**_

My screech echoed around the empty space, a sound so inhuman reaching my ears as it reverberated from my lungs and pierced the blackness… it literally _pierced_ it. I breathed heavily from the mass amount of oxygen I had just used up, my vision turning slightly white… no… it was a _white light_ cracking through the dark, splintering out along the walls and floors until it looked like a marble effect all around. One short breath was all it took for the dark room to shatter like glass in silence, the world around me distorting into the one I had left moments ago… or what would have seemed to be moments until I noticed the lack of energy and people. The porcelain ground had been painted red, body parts decorating the landscape in a gory victory as I swallowed hard, forcing down the bile that had threatened to lurch from my stomach… things like this are only ever seen in video games or TV shows… but the strong stench of iron promised me otherwise, the drips of ruby falling from higher scales of the building proving their realistic nature... _What happened_? I couldn't have been gone any longer than 5 minutes…

"Alice."

I pivoted my body around the face the blonde demon whom stood with a soldier air about him, my body relaxing upon his familiar appearance and lack of bloodstains.

"Lucifer, what happened here?"

"We won."

I swallowed down the frog in my throat, trying to remove the images of the blood caked ground behind me as I focused on his light eyes instead, trying to muster up courage to speak as if I wasn't revolted by what I had just witnessed. I clenched my shaking fists, standing tall as a trail of sweat running down my spine reminded me of how afraid I actually was.

"I can see that, but what happened?"

A gentle smile crossed his face as he lifted a metal box into my line of sight. I didn't get chance to take in much of its details, other than noticing it was the one he was holding earlier before it disintegrated into rust and dust before my eyes, falling between his fingers and away with the wind whilst heavier clumps fell gently to the floor.

"That was an amplifier. I had it made to increase out demonic abilities to what it would be in Gehenna. The people we faced were powerful and close to the level of Paladin, clearly higher class."

"But I don't understand... why send _higher class_ after me? I'm weak and-"

"The Vatican knew that you were under Samael's protection, as well as my own and Amaimon's. So to face 3 demon kings the old woman knew she'd need a powerful martyr to confront not only you but us as well. She thought ahead knowing we weren't as powerful here and got us at a time we were separated; I must give her credit for that."

It was as if he read my mind. I bit my lip and turned my gaze to Mephisto who was walking over toward us, appearing as if nothing had happened at all.

"Ah~ A good exercise if I do say so myself!~ Fear not Belle, the Vatican will be getting a _strongly_ worded complaint about Mrs. Takanaka's behaviour and I assure you that this will get you off the hook. It all worked out in the end. Hahaha!~"

The man laughed flamboyantly with a thrown back head as I smiled sadly. I guess they really didn't need me after all… not that I'd be able to do much...

"But Belle, how did you get out?"

I tilted my head at the male as his own shifted to look at me from a sideways glance, a dark smirk dancing across his face.

"It appears your true self has awakened. No mere mortal could have broken through my dimension as easily as you did."

 _Easily_? That wasn't easy… I nearly tore my own mind apart! The man laughed once more before taking a step forward with a finger rose in accusation.

"You have become a full fledged demon my dear. I don't know what set it off but your demon blood awakened and ran thick with whatever was running through your pretty little head.~"

"What was running through-"

I cut myself off, turning my gaze to the ground as I suddenly felt embarrassed at his notification. I was thinking of… _wait_ …

"Hang on, you mean just because of _that_ I'm a demon now? How does that even work?"

"Hm? Well a simple thought can be a strong thing my dear~. You obviously wanted to come back and knowing you couldn't do it in your human state… you awakened~"

"That sounds like some lame ending to a crappy fanfiction..."

The male laughed boisterously as he held his stomach with one hand, the other rising in a mocking manner.

"Perhaps but I'm afraid that is what happened~. But what is most important is that you are a full demon now."

A full demon… meaning… there's no _human_ part of me left? I'm just like Dai-

"Oi, Head-Lice-Alice!"

I tilted my head to stare at the transparent male I had longed to look at forever. He stood unscathed with a twisted pout on his face as he stared at me with half lidded emerald eyes of judgement.

"You forget I was here or something? I came all the way from Gehenna just to help you and I slip your mind? Laaaaame!"

"No… I hadn't forgotten about you."

I hadn't… but _looking_ at him now… My eyes filled with tears, the liquid quick to blur my vision as a light sob escaped my throat after finally eyeing at my friend fully, the male sputtering before rushing to my side as a few hiccups left my throat.

"Hey! Hey! Don't cry! I was only joking! _Geez_!"

Cold hands wiped my tears as I stared at the brunette male's worried face, an unsure glint in his eyes as he didn't know how to deal with this kind of situation. I smiled alongside a sniffle, hiding the snot back into my nose as I remembered Daiki was _less than useless_ with a crying woman.

"What now Daiki? What will you do?"

"What now? Well..."

The male scratched the back of his head, turning emerald eyes away from my own.

"I go back to Gehenna, you stay here with these losers. The deal I made was only for today for the battle, soooo… just don't forget I came to your aid okay?"

I looked down, staring at the black Doc Martin boots Daiki always seemed to wear with a sad smile.

"I'm glad I got to see you. I wanted to… apologise."

I heard a small noise leave his throat as I bit my lip, focusing on the dull pain as to not cry.

"I watched you die… I let you die..."

" _Haah_? Shut up already!"

I snapped my head up to stare at Daiki's face, he was looking away from me, rubbing the back of his brunette locks with an annoyed stare.

"This sad act isn't like you so cut it out… You didn't let me die, I came to kill you. My plan got fucked up was all by that King of Douche over there, but I'm glad it happened..."

I watched his face turn into a cheeky grin, his hands shifting to stuff themselves into his pockets as the last of my tears cleared with a swift blink.

"I'm glad you lived."

My hands clenched into my dress, the sweat gathered there shifting into the material and cooling my palms from the lack of liquid content.

"But why… how… How did this even happen?"

"You always were stupid; regardless of how intelligent you were. How can it not make sense?"

"It makes sense!"

I watched Daiki recoil slightly at my words, I could understand since I had just suddenly yelled at him but… _still_ …

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot! I know what happened! You wanted me dead and Lucifer foiled your plan! But you still told me about those text messages… why..."

"Because you weren't a threat; _that's all_. A mediocre demon like you could cause no harm to humans other than those destined to die, your personality hoping to cause less deaths. I guess I just realised that too late."

The demons behind me said nothing in retaliation as I smiled gently at the brunette male, knowing he meant well in the end even though he wouldn't say it out loud. My grin soon turning into a frown as I looked around my ghost friend in search of the only other male absent of our conversation.

"Where's Amaimon?"

I looked back to Daiki who kept his gaze from my own, my blood running cold as perspiration begun to form under my arms and the back of my neck. I tilted my head to Lucifer who kept a steady gaze, lips unmoving in defiance to speak as I felt the panic begin to set in. Why weren't they telling me? _Where was Amaimon?_

"Belle, Amaimon fought high class Vatican members..."

I didn't need to hear the end of Mephisto's sentence, I already knew what had happened… Another hiccup left my throat in attempt to stop my tears.

"He's not _dead_ though… he's… in Gehenna?"

I needed confirmation, I _begged_ for confirmation... I needed to know that he wasn't _dead_.

"Yes."

I heaved a sigh of relief, he wasn't dead… thank god. But… what now?

"What do I do now?"

"What do you mean Belle?"

"Do I stay here? Do I continue on? I'm a demon now right? So won't the Vatican be after me again?"

"No, Takanaka's actions were nothing to do with the Vatican, and we just dealt with the defiant ones."

I looked over to Lucifer who had his arms crossed with a straight face gracing his usual stoic features.

"Your predicament has already been verified by the Vatican, no matter where you go you are under Samael's; _thus the Vatican's_ protection. There is nothing that can happen to you. You are free to do as you please."

 _Free to do as I please_ … So everything goes back to normal? I turned to look at Daiki, watching his fading form smile at me brightly with a toothy grin.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm just a ghost. Do what you like Alice, so long as you're _happy_."

 _Happy_ … yeah… I guess I could be happy again. These past few years here in Cross Academy have been some of the happiest days of my life; alongside the strangest and _scariest_ … I smiled lightly to myself, pressing my hand over my pulsing heart as I remembered all the memories I had made here over these last few years. Good... bad… but no less they made me smile. _He_ made me smile… I opened my eyes once more to grin brightly at the men in front of me; a flush of embarrassment crossing my cheeks.

"Thank you all."


	38. Mephisto END

"-be sure to make sure all the seeds are out before you cut them, and make sure they are sliced diag- Rin!"

I threw the small piece of chalk in my fingers at the raven haired male, the white nub hitting his head gently, almost insignificantly in contrast to his performance of lunging from his seat and screaming ' _what_?!' around the room several times before laying his eyes lazily on me with the class laughing at him. A showcase that he was asleep… I sighed inwardly, thinking over the boys… _personality_ … he was a good exorcist… a good cook… he probably had a lot going on, especially if he wasn't paying attention in _cooking_ class… I smiled at the young male before picking up another small nub of chalk resting against the board and holding it up against the board behind me.

"Paying attention now?"

The half demon grumbled to himself before spouting his usual nonsense…

"I was listening teach! I just had to close my eyes for focus! I do-"

"Good, because tomorrow is an assessment of today's dish and you need to tweak it with your own seasoning and style. So please pay attention."

I watched the male from my peripheral vision as I opened my notes, noticing in relief that he caught my hint as he sat in his seat with a pen in hand. I smiled to myself as I continued the lesson…

 _ **~#~#~#~#**_

"-So I thought it would be important."

I nodded as I jotted down notes of my students statement, making sure I would remember her concerns for future lessons as she left. I smiled at her back… _what a hard worker_ … I turned back to the papers in front of me, picking up the first sheet for grading.

' _ **A freezer should be kept at what temperature?'**_

' _-_ _18_ '

' _ **What jewellery is acceptable for a food handler to wear?'**_

' _Necklace_ ' X

I grumbled to myself; second question wrong already… had this child leant nothing from me? I had drilled this one in _several_ times…

"My, my… it seems your students aren't taking anything in Belle~"

I ignored the males dig at my teaching methods, lowering my pen as an ' _ooh_ ' reached my ears.

"Rather than a tick you grade with a heart!~ How _adorable_ Belle!~"

I continued to mark the paper, focusing on my students writing and working out to the paper; ignoring the childish males grumbles behind me.

"I'm going to feel left out my Belle~"

"Then stop taunting me."

"Taunting you?"

I held up the paper I had been grading, showcasing a 77% in red marker at the demons face with a smirk.

"Rin is a practical student and sucks in theory, so the fact that he graded over 60% is a miracle alone; right?"

Evergreen eyes blinked lightly before he burst out into laughter, his gloved hands holding his sides as I pouted lightly; did he really think Rin would do so badly in a subject he was _good_ at?

"Had it been another student I would have been impressed."

" _Excuse me_?"

I seethed at the tone he was using, it was almost condescending and I didn't like what he said in the first place. He held gloved hands up in defence with an _almost_ angelic face.

"I was merely trying to state that Rin is an exorcist and learns faster than the other students. It has nothing to do with your teachings."

I stared back at Rin's paper, smiling as I did so. It didn't have anything to do with my teaching…

"I know. Rin passing theory is a miracle on its own and I already know my other students have done well as they always have."

I turned back to stare at the violet haired demon, his eyes never leaving Rin's exam paper for a second before a smirk crossed his face.

"Yes he is exceptional."

I ignored the tone behind his words, turning my eyes back to the papers before me for less than a second. A velvet hand danced along my chin before gripping it firmly in place, my body freezing at his touch.

"Mep-"

"Hush Belle."

The soft fingers on my chin turned hard, forcing my head to stare at the ceiling, the person above me being a smirking demon.

"Such a fantastic teacher you are… why do you think I kept you so long?"

Heterochromia eyes narrowed into his smirking evergreen ones, my hand shifting to grip the one that restrained my chin.

"You kept me _because_ I'm a good teacher, you can't throw away such a good influence to the children alongside getting minimum wage. It's a win win for you."

"Hmm, I suppose your right."

"Suppose? It's a bigger fact than Vodka being alcohol."

The male hummed to himself before shifting his body to shower over my form in an intimidating manner.

"Yes, but you also know the bigger reason that you're _still_ avoiding."

"Avoiding?"

I enjoyed the confused look in his eyes as I laughed at his statement.

"I'm avoiding nothing Mephisto, I'm a demon now and I'm fully aware of that."

"I see, and what now?"

" _Now_?"

I placed a finger to my chin, rubbing it along the dimple in thought as I kept my gaze away from the violet haired demon.

"I guess I keep teaching."

" _And_?"

His slender hand wrapped around my hip, trapping my body against the chair as my hands shifted to grip his arm in alarm, the blood rushing to my face almost instantly due to the heat I suddenly felt.

"Mep-"

"You want to stay here as a teacher yes? _I can do that for you_."

"I'm already contracted anyway."

"Yes, as a temp."

My slender fingers dug into his blazer, a smirk catching his lips even though I showed nothing on my face.

"Belle, you were in _my_ domain."

"I know, you trapped me there."

"For your safety."

"For your piece of mind."

"You would have died."

"And how was I to know _you_ wouldn't have?"

"I figured things out."

"I know."

I smirked at the male, his eyes shifting from their cocky knowing self into a confused state I knew well… _a look I always gave_.

"I know you would have survived because of the box Lucifer used… but… it's all because I'm _scared_."

"Yes… you always have been Belle."

"Do demons get scared? Do you get scared?"

I stared back into his eyes, watching his evergreen stare as his slit pupils seemed to drive through my own. It was almost unnerving, my gaze flitting from one eye to the other, both seeming equally intimidating.

"No."

I swallowed the lump that had gathered in my throat, fighting my trembling lip for a second. The grip on my chin tightened, catching my tongue as all my focus shifted to the male that remained staring hard at me. Sweat encased my form, his dark look steady as always.

"I have no reason to be scared when I know you're safe."

His fingers shifted from my chin to encase my whole jaw, a dark smirk crossing his lips and showcasing the fangs I had once grown to have nightmares about.

"But when you're fighting against my safe-holds I can't help but _worry_."

I blinked up at the male, biting my teeth together in annoyance at myself… All he's done is worry about my well-being and I've fought against it… When he took me in… when he explained about my bloodline… when he made me a teacher…

"Everything you've done..."

"Has been for you."

I twitched at the sentence, a sneer encasing my face alongside the built up anger I currently felt.

"But you-"

"Have had fun along the way~. Of course I have Belle! Your expressions have been most entertaining for me but I would never do anything that would put you in danger! Ahahaha!"

I felt his chest rumble across my back even though it wasn't touching, showing just how funny he thought this was. A sneer soon turned into a snarl, my hands tugging at the singular one he still held around my hip in a shaking manner… and _angry_ shaking manner….

"I don't understand you… I've _never_ understood you..."

"And you don't have to Belle, don't you think?"

"You're right, I don't need to understand you."

I released my death grip from his arm to shift up to his face, embracing his cheeks in my palms as my fingers danced in his violet beard. I smiled lightly, I don't have to understand him… he's been a complete enigma since I met him and I don't think that will _ever_ change… I guess that just adds to his charm… I just…

"I just have to trust you."

A dark smirk crossed the demons face before it lowered, noses grazing each other as his candy coated breath cascaded over my cheeks.

"Trust a demon?"

" _I am a demon_."

I swallowed the frog in my throat, taking the initiative for once and moving my lips up to meet his startled agape ones. I kept my position, feeling him shift his lips to meet my own in our awkward upside down kiss as his chuckle vibrated through my mouth and back. I made my choice to trust this demon… give my love to this demon… he is my protector; _saviour_ … I love him… and I will love and trust him…

" _Samael_..."


	39. Amaimon END

I stared down my hand in wonder; it looked the same as it always did… nothing of any difference. I glided my opposite hand over the one I was staring at… it even felt the same. Soft and fleshy… not like I was expecting anything less, I just thought that I'd feel… _different_ … I sighed lightly; I did feel different… _emotionally_ … I was a wreck after the previous incidents. At first I pegged it to the trauma I underwent as well as my transformation into a full demon, but that wasn't it… my heart _ached_ …

" _Amaimon_ …"

I pressed my hand over my beating heart, feeling the muscle pound relentlessly against its cage as I took in a deep breath to calm myself. _Why now?_ Why did I have to decide it now that he… that he was _gone_? I had spoken to Mephisto yesterday, but he said there was no way for him to return to Assiah any time soon as his human host was well beyond repair and if he were to return to it he would surely die once more… and there were few that could hold his demon self so it was purely a waiting game… but… it wouldn't be _him_ … and would I even be willing to wait that long for a strong enough body for him? Mephisto said it could take a day or a hundred years… no, _I couldn't wait that long for him…_

"Miss Renshaw? What are you doing out here?"

I turned my head to meet the concerned blue eyes of the younger Okumura, a small smile crossing my face at the boy as I turned back to face the city once more.

"Just gazing out at the world."

"It's getting cold; you should really come back inside."

"I don't think so."

It was silent for a moment before I heard his footsteps close in until he was stood next to my sitting form.

"You're upset."

A dry smile crept up to my features as an even dryer laugh left through said maws.

"It's funny… you never realise what you had until you've lost it…"

"You're speaking of Amaimon correct?"

I nodded in confirmation, not caring if the male saw it or not as I leant back onto my hands to stare up at the star clad sky.

"That man… made my life _hell_ …"

I instinctively turned my eyes down to my leg that had once been severed by said male as a soft smile etched its way onto my face.

"After that incident I was so clouded by my fear of him that I couldn't think of anything else other than that he would hurt me. We had a lot of problems but I came to realise that he did it out of his affection towards me. He didn't want to lose me, and I guess that's how a demon like him dealt with such matters. It was _normal_ for him."

"You know you sound like a masochist?"

I laughed again, turning up to grin at the boy who had his eyebrow risen at me.

"Maybe I am. It sure sounds like it after all... Hey Yukio?"

"Yeah?"

The male cocked his head at me with innocent eyes as I rose to my feet, staring hard at him with my smile still present.

"Kill me."

"Wha- _what are you saying_!? Miss Renshaw you _can't_ be serious!"

"I am Yukio."

The male grit his teeth as he clamped his hands over my arms and shook me lightly as I continued to stare at him with unblinking eyes.

"Do you hear yourself?! There's _no way_ I'm going to kill you!"

"I see… that's a shame…"

I turned my eyes away from the male to stare down at the city below us, watching all the bright lights flash by in a blur. The male sighed lightly as he removed his hands from my arms.

"You'll go looking for an exorcist who will… won't you?"

I smiled as my eyes watched a cars lights shift by.

"Am I really that predictable?"

Yukio didn't answer me as I turned my eyes from the cars and to his face which was downcast to the city also. He looked distraught.

"Is he worth it? Is he really worth your life?"

"He _is_ my life."

The brunette finally turned his gaze up to meet my own as his irises shook from my blue eye to my green one and repeated the process a few times.

" _You never know what you have until you've lost it_ …"

I nodded at him as my smile faded into a stretched line, my barriers breaking as tears filled my eye ducts. It didn't sound as bad when I said it, but hearing it from another person's mouth only confirmed my pain… I had lost Amaimon, and may never see him again… I knew he always wanted to return to Gehenna, and now that he's there would he even bother to come back at all? The bastard was lazy and probably wouldn't… so it's my job to go to him…

" _I love him Yukio_."

I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands, unwilling to let the male see me in such a state.

"Please kill me! Yukio I'm begging you! Send me to Gehenna so I can be with him!"

"Miss Renshaw…"

" _Please_!"

My voice echoed around the scaffolding as my sobs quietened down into small hiccups, my hands drenched in tears and condensation from my heavy breathing.

"Very well."

I removed my hands, the cold air hitting my face as I turned my blurred eyes up to stare at the male who held a stoic face as he reached into his holster and pulled out a hand gun specifically designed for exorcising demons. He clicked off the safety and held the barrel out so it was pointing at me.

"I don't approve of this, but if it's what you wish for then I am obliged to do so to make it as painless as possible as opposed to what other exorcists may do."

"Thank you."

"You've been a great teacher Miss Renshaw… I'll miss you."

I heard a loud bang… I felt little pain… There was a sharp shock to my frontal lobe until it faded into something numb and cold… my vision going black for a second… Had he done it? I opened my eyes, staring into a red sky that was unfamiliar to me. Where was I? Was this Gehenna? I sat up and took in my surroundings, it was… _dreary_ … I could only see red mist for miles…

"Hello?"

My voice echoed as I wrapped my arms around my body, it was _cold_.

"Alice?"

I turned my head, unable to see anything as I moved to stand. I turned around a few times in search of the voice but frowned as I saw nothing.

"Is someone there? Hello?"

"Right here."

I turned a full 160 and jumped back in shock at the sudden appearance of the green haired male who hadn't been stood there a second ago. It was him… it was _Amaimon_ …

"Amaimon…"

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you got exorcised already… you've only just become a demon you stupid girl."

A long sigh left his lips as he rocked on his feet with eyes staring lazily at me. I smiled at the childish male which ceased his movement to tilt his head at me instead. I took a step forward before running a full sprint to wrap my arms around his torso. I heard a sound of surprise leave the demons throat as he stood frozen with my face resting in the fabric of his shirt. With my heightened senses I could hear his heartbeat clearer and smell his scent even stronger… _it was comforting_ … I dug my face closer into his chest with arms wrapping tighter around his form as I felt tears well in my closed eyes.

"I came here to be with you…"

"Hmm? So you chose me?"

I nodded into his shirt as I felt his arms wrap around my smaller form.

"I see, good. Chasing you around was fun and all but that game was getting pretty boring…"

" _I remember_ …"

A cynical chuckle left the demons throat as it vibrated my face which caused me to open my eyes a sliver. He truly was a sadistic bastard…

"But you know… now you've said you'll be with me I won't let you go. I won't let you belong to anyone else."

"I'm fine with that… it took me losing you to realise just how much I cared about you, and I couldn't stand the thought of living without you…"

"So you got yourself exorcised to come here and be with me… heh, you really are a masochist…"

I smiled;

"I know."

"But when a body is born that's strong enough to hold me comes about I just may have to take it… if even for a little while."

I pulled back to stare up at his face as he was looking off somewhere else with a deep frown etched onto his features.

"Why's that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Someone killed your human body and sent you here. Even if it was by your request I can't have someone else hurting what's mine. I'm going to kill them."

I removed one of my arms from around his torso to cup his cheek in my palm, turning it gently so he was looking at me once more.

"Forget about revenge, he did me a favour and did so painlessly. It was so I could be with you once more. You should be thanking him, not killing him."

A frown covered the demons face as I pressed myself up onto my toes and pressed my lips gently against his own for a second before lowering myself back down to smile up at the demon who kept his face the same. I moved my hand from his cheek, one of his gripping my wrist instantly as he lowered himself down to kiss me. I returned the gesture as his maws danced with my own.

"You are mine now Alice. Don't ever look away from me."

"I promise."


	40. Surprise Lucifer END

I stared out at the city, taking in the lights that engrossed the area with a soft smile; it truly was beautiful at night. I walked along the path that led to Daiki's resting place… _the place that he died_. The wooden cross stood with rope holding it together, now leaning against a tree due to the dirt shifting _again_ with the weather which caused me to sigh heavily. It seemed to keep doing this… I always had to straighten it out as no one else came to visit his grave… _sad_ … it was definitely sad considering how wonderful Daiki was. But I guess I should be grateful that the Vatican even put up a grave stone for him.

"I'm here Daiki."

I placed the Heather bunch on his grave, smiling as I straightened the oak cross out for what seemed to be the hundredth time this month.

"Lillies would make a better tribute to the dead."

I laughed lightly at the familiar voice, never taking my eyes away from my work of standing the grave straight.

"Heather is Daiki's favourite flower; he always loved the smell."

"Heather is a shrub named Calluna, it is not a true flower."

"Maybe not, but it blossoms."

Even though he was talking about gardening, I wasn't sure if my response was concerning the shrub of Daiki himself. I heard Lucifer's footsteps echo until they stopped close to my form, the brilliant white of his jacket blinding my peripheral vision.

"He was a fool."

"He was… he was the biggest fool I knew… but he was my best friend."

"Even after he tried to kill you?"

"Yes."

I heard the male sigh as a short cough followed, a pat on my shoulder drawing my attention to the blonde demon who still held his other gloved hand to his lips as he spoke.

"I don't understand humans, I can't say that I ever have… nor have I liked their existence other than for a host. A greedy species that doesn't appreciate Assiah or the bodies that they were given… such a waste."

"But?"

His emerald eyes shifted to meet my own, his hand lowering to his side and revealing his mouth which held a firm line.

"But?"

I blinked lightly, a sense of nervousness hitting me as I begun to twiddle my fingers together to ease some tension I was feeling.

"It just sounded like a _'but'_ was going to come after what you said."

"No. Your stupid answer towards that dead human spurred my response. He set a goal that his weakened heart couldn't complete, and lost his life because of it."

"You don't have to keep reminding me."

I shrugged his hand from my shoulder and knelt down onto the soft patch of grass that lay at the foot of Daiki's grave, straightening the Heather I had brought for him to keep me occupied and looking away from the demon.

"You are upset."

I ignored him, biting back the snide remark and swallowing it down like a bitter pill as to not insult the male. I may have been angry with him, but this was still a demon king I had my back towards. Not only that but a man that has helped me throughout my endeavours here in True Cross City. As scarce as his appearance may have been I have kept note of everything he has done for me. He helped to suppress my powers, he's saved me on many occasions, and has helped me to reach answers on my own with a little help from his wise words. I smiled lightly and lent back onto my heels, never once taking my eyes away from Daiki's grave.

"I'm not upset. You don't understand humans very well after all."

"You are no longer human, or have you forgotten what my younger brother said to you that fateful day?"

I sighed lightly as a twisted smile etched itself onto my features.

"I wish I could forget _many_ things your brother said, but no I haven't. _I'm not human any more_ … but I was for a short while at least, and I don't think I'll ever forget that feeling. No, I _won't_ forget that feeling."

"You sound sure, but you have an immortal life ahead of you now and that's a long time to remember your short lived human days. Your memories will fade with time."

"I won't let that happen. I still have people I care about."

"Ah yes, your human mother. The one that birthed this Assiahn body of yours."

I tilted my head up to look at the male who was staring off at something in the forest, his features giving nothing away to what he was thinking.

"She will die soon enough, and then what? You will continue life here as the ages pass-"

"No."

Sharp emerald eyes shot in my direction, making me feel nervous under his intense gaze as sweat began to pool at the nape of my neck and underarms. I felt bad for cutting him off so suddenly, but it had to be said; I didn't want him speaking of my mothers death just yet… I wasn't ready to face the fact that I would _long_ outlive her after all this new happening has just befallen me. Not only that but…

"I won't be staying here."

"Then where will you go? There is no other place for you Little Banshee."

"Travel… like I always have. I know it's not ideal but..."

I trailed off, embarrassed about what to say and how I could word it without sounding like a complete ass…

"My brother."

I nodded to the blonde, relieved that he understood. I couldn't spend my eternity here with… _him_. After everything that has happened and how he is with me I just… can't. The kisses, the teasing, the… pervertedness…

"I will always be grateful towards both Mephisto and Amaimon for what they have done for me involving the Vatican but… I can't stay here with Mephisto, and Amaimon is back in Gehenna where he wants to be. Things will be better if I'm not here."

"You hold no feelings for either of them?"

"I wouldn't say none whatsoever… I see them as friends, buddies… _a huge pain in my ass_."

I giggled at the end, remembering how much the two demons had irritated me since day 1. I ran my fingers through my damp scalp, the feeling of now cold sweat encasing my fingertips now my stress and worry had faded.

"I don't even think it's _love_ they feel for me in all honesty. I was more like a plaything to keep them entertained when they were bored. They are wonderful people but I don't care for them the way they appear to do for me…"

"And myself?"

My laugh fell at the blonde's abrupt question, I blinked heterochromia eyes at him once… twice… trying to figure out weather he was joking or not. Lucifer didn't appear to be the joking type though, which made me feel even more uncomfortable. I felt my heart pound as I thought back to when I was trapped in Mephisto's dimension and all I could think about was… Lucifer. How I couldn't bear to not see him again… But, do I tell him that? His eyes remained trained on mine, his soldier like appearance never faltering which made me feel all the more nervous as I pushed myself onto my feet and dusted the dirt and grass from my behind and knees.

"What about you Lucifer? You ask me a lot of questions but don't answer many."

"Because you ask foolish questions Little Banshee."

I rubbed my tongue along the back of my clenched teeth, choosing to ignore his rude statement for fear of not getting any answers from him.

"Well I'm asking what you just asked me."

"Very well, I hold no feeling for any of my brothers nor myself."

That… had to be a joke. If it was he was very good at hiding his facial expressions as nothing but seriousness coated his features… _wait_ … I see it, a small twitch of a smirk at the left corner of his lip. It's almost unnoticeable… I stomped a foot into the dirt ground, unsettling some dust as a flushed pout fell upon my features.

" _You bastard_! I meant your feelings about me! I'm just a game to you aren't I? Just like your damn brothers you are! God!"

I was about to stomp my foot once more, my toes not reaching an inch from the ground before it fell from underneath me. The feel of leather at my heel as I toppled to the ground just as I realised this demon had purposefully tripped me. I waited for the pain in my back, my body tensing up as pain reached me… but in the wrong place. I yelped at the tugging muscle in my shoulder, feeling like it was being pulled from the joint as I was forced back onto two feet once more. I breathed heavily, my sweat beading up cold at the almost collision as my heart thudded hard against my ribs. What the hell was that for?

"That was for comparing me to my brothers, next time I will let you fall."

Punishment? He was physically punishing me for something I said? Wasn't that like… _abuse_ or something? Well… at least he didn't let me actually fall. _Nor has he chopped my leg off…_ I guess being compared to someone you dislike would annoy anybody.

"I'm sorry Lucifer. You aren't like them, I guess… I'm just so used to being teased that I've grown to hate it so much."

I felt his grip on my arm tighten before he pulled me flush against his form, his opposite arm wrapping around my waist to hold me in place. I felt my stomach tighten at the gesture as my eyes moved up to stare at his ever stoic face, his hand holding my own moving to cup my chin in-between his gloved fingers. The cotton was warm, as was his breath that fanned across my cheeks.

"What you have said today pleases me, and I know I have made the right choice."

" _Choice_?"

It was the only word I could choke out due to my throat tightening to the point I thought it would seal itself shut. Lucifer smirked lightly, showcasing demonic fangs to me in the gesture.

"I will need to find a new body soon, the one I have now won't last for many more years but I should wish you will be beside me in my experiments and continue to love me."

"Love you?"

"You think I haven't noticed? I have been around for hundreds of years over your last life Little Banshee and have learnt much about Assiah and its people. I merely needed some form of confirmation from you."

I blinked lightly, so he already knew that I loved him? How long has he known this for? Considering how intelligent he is he probably knew even before I did… but… _he isn't wrong_. I lifted my palm up to meet his pale cheek, running my fingers over the thinning flesh before cupping his jaw and feeling his pulse under my little finger that rested on his neckline.

"Yes, I will love you Lucifer. Will you love me?"

Pale lips met my own for the first time, cold and chapped but soothing no less. It made my heart pound. His lips were rough but he moved in such a delicate manner, gentlemanly as he held me softly yet firm in his grasp. He needn't say anything as I already knew; I would love him no matter what body he had. Lucifer is Lucifer, I would follow him anywhere.


	41. Q and A

**A quick Q and A for the few reviews I had. Also want to give a big shout out to epikasia and Tishaliz. You two have been with this story for a long time and thank you so much! You have inspired me to make it to the end otherwise it would have taken a lot longer probably to get there. Thank you.**

 _SalvatoreChick17_

 **Question:** _I have a few questions. One, what is the relevance of Daikis character? Two, why ia she obsessed with running. Two demons are after her and she has literally no hope of outrunning them so why even bother. Three, why is she so slow? She is so slow to grasp the simplest of concepts and frankly seems a tad dense and naive. I like the story, I think it's an interesting concept but these are the things that are confusing me._

 **Answer** to 1. Daiki was a breaker in between the story, he is what pushed Alice to become what she is even if just a little; a spark if you will. He was that side character that pushed her to be herself despite wanting to kill her in the beginning. Answer to 2. It's human nature for fight or flight. Alice's character is the flight option as she feels running away is the safest bet not only for her but for others around her. She knows that death follows her, so she runs away from it in order to save them, but also to take care of number one; herself. She knows she's weaker but most run away when faced with a much stronger opponent; let alone demons that she just figured out existed. I wanted to make her as realistic as possible in the _weaker human_ form. Answer to 3. Alice is a docile kind of character. She's neither strong nor smart; merely a typical everyday person. The kind a side character would be; yet we all are the main characters of our own story. When you're brought into something beyond human conception your mind would be a bundle of nerves and logic, so subconsciously she is pushing away the truth even though it is staring her in the face; thus her naivety.

 _Tosha232_

 _Awe! I loved both endings! I wish you could have written both stories longer! I loved the pairings, I loved lucifer too! I with he had an ending!_

 **Answer** : There is an added Lucifer ending now. A lot of people have asked for him even though I only meant for him to be a nudge in her **demon** nature. :S So let's keep people happy eh? :)

 _Mi-chan1991_

 **Question:** _Is it too late to put a vote in? If not, I came here to vote for Mephisto, and possibly request separate stories for the other two (after this one is finished).  
(Oh, and if you ever get a serious case of writer's block, maybe you could do a two shot spinoff of this that's inspired by Alice in Wonderland... could title one part "Alice in Mephy Land", and the other "Through the Gehenna Gate.") ;) _

**Answer:** I will be doing a spin off at a later date for a little fun side chapter to this story. It is complete yes, but a cute little one shot for the characters won't hurt and if possible I would like to use those titles? :)


End file.
